Bleeding Love
by safariwriter
Summary: James finds someone on his journey to Forks... instead of killing her after the hunt, he decides to keep her around. She joins the coven for their adventure and starts to become attracted to a certain rebellious vampire. JamesOC Lemons in later chapters!
1. Weekend Hike

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So this isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first Twilight fanfic. So, I'd love it if you guys read and review, but I'm not an author who waits for reviews. Currently, I try to update every few days, but once training camp and fall quarter come that might become once a week. Anyway, I wanted to start getting this story up in honor of Breaking Dawn! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: So I don't own Twilight and the characters (Cerys is mine though). This is my only disclaimer, but of course it goes for the entire story.

* * *

There is one thing that I, Cerys Freeman, did not like, and that was being trapped. I hated being inside of buildings and stuck at some stupid desk. My worst nightmares were 9-5 desk jobs. Just thinking about them made me cringe. Yet here I was in school, stuck behind a desk. Life sucks. All I can say is that at least it's almost Friday and that means that I get to go camping this weekend. I could see them from the windows in my classroom and I wished I was out there now.

My father used to take me camping all the time when I was younger. I got my long dark brown hair and golden eyes from my mother, but I got my spirit from my father. He could never be trapped either. My father ended up working as a park ranger so we would always be out in the forest. He taught me how to survive in the wild if the need ever arose.

"Cerys, please pay attention." My teacher, Mr. Sheridan, called from the front. Damn, I had been caught day dreaming.

"I'm sorry." I replied softly as I turned my eyes back to the board. I was senior in high school, but I had had senioritis since I was in elementary school. I was planning on taking a year off between high school and college just to back pack. I wasn't too sure where I would head, but I knew it wouldn't be to any crowded city.

"I want you all to write a review of Catch-22 for Monday." Mr. Sheridan said right before the bell started to ring. Yes, freedom! I was the first out of the room. My books had already been packed in my tan mailbag and I had been jittering at my desk. I was almost the first person to the parking lot, but I was the first in my car and out of the parking lot.

"MOM! I'm home!" I yelled. I threw my bag against a wall and run up the stairs to my room.

"Cerys, come down here! I need to talk to you!" My mom yelled back. I groaned, but descended the stairs and found my way into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table going through some bills. I could see the bags under her eyes from the long nights she had been pulling. My mom was the head chef of one of the local restaurants and was pretty much always gone.

"Yes?" I asked, looking in the fridge for some food.

"I have tonight and tomorrow off. Gerald is taking over for me. Do you want to do anything tomorrow? Maybe go shopping?" My mom asked hopefully. I groaned at the idea.

"I was planning on going camping. You can come with me. I was going to head up to wolf's rock." I replied.

"No… no, I'm fine. I think I'll do some housework then and get caught up on sleep." My mom said. My Dad died about five years ago now from cancer. We tried to fight it, but by the time they had caught it, it was too late. Ever since then my mother wouldn't go near the forest. It held too many memories of him there. I was the exact opposite, I worshiped those memories and the forest that held them.

"I hate to say it mom, but it looks like you need it." I replied. "I was planning on pretty soon. I want to get all set up before twilight."

"I'm assuming you have everything ready?"

"Most of it is already in the truck." I said with a grin.

"Alright, you want me to pack any food?"

"I can get it. You start your day and a half vacation now. Go rest, watch TV. If you feel the urge to cook, watch Food Network." I replied.

"Call me when you get to wolf's rock." My mom said with a yawn.

"I will." I replied. I grabbed a few things from the fridge along with some trail mix and other essentials… like M&M's. Gotta have the chocolate.

oOoOoOo

After two hours of hiking I had made it to wolf's rock. It was a bunch of rocks next to a granite slate that looked like a wolf howling at the moon. It had the best view around for miles, a view I came to find was relaxing. I quickly put my things down before climbing to the wolf's nose and looking at the tips of trees below me and the endless sky. A bit of the ocean was visible on the horizon. "This is the life." I smiled.

I still had about two hours until twilight and I was ready to make my use of it. I unpacked a few things, but took my backpack filled with clothes with me as I walked down the mountain to a small lake that could almost be called a large pond. It was only about a ten minute walk, nothing like the hike it took to get to wolf's rock. Before stripping down for a swim I walked to the edge and slipped my hand through the glassy surface. Ripples ran away from me and disturbed the peace. I don't think there are that many things humans can do that don't disturb Nature's peace.

I placed my backpack on a boulder at the edge of the water and pulled out my towel. I looked around and listened for any signs of anyone else around me. I was sure there wasn't. I had only seen deer tracks on my way up to my camp site. I quickly stripped of my clothes and walked to the edge of the water. Before my mind could process how cold the water could be, I dove in. It was cold, but refreshing. Sort of like a pool in the middle of summer. I swam to the center before ducking under the water again. Little fish skimmed the bottom of the lake and skittered away when I tried swam up to them. A few rocks were submerged, but other than that it was all moss and mud.

I loved the little lake, but I the wind reminded me of how close to twilight it was getting. I ducked under the water once more, letting the water run through my hair for the last time today, before getting out and walking over to my towel. I dried off before wrapping the towel around my body. As I brushed through my hair I thought I heard something in the bushes, but quickly decided it was some sort of animal. I continued on to braiding my hair. It seemed to take forever. I really did need to get it trimmed. I turned around to look at the forest around me, but I saw more than the forest. I saw a pair of eyes belonging to a shadowy figure of a man in the trees closest to me. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could he was behind me and his hand was covering my mouth.

"Well, hello there." The man's deep and smooth voice said. I could tell he was grinning. Ok, I was officially scared shitless.


	2. The Captors

**A/N**- Hello everyone. I hope everyone's enjoying Breaking Dawn! Ok, so I just got my book because I had to go home and work a swim meet with my parents. But I have it now and will start as soon as I posted this! Plus, City Slickers is on and it's one of my all time favorite movies. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

**twilghtfan78**- Ya, she's definitely been put into an awkward situation. I haven't been camping in so long, but I think the swim team is going camping in a month or so. I'm excited for that to happen! Thanks for the review!

* * *

I slowly started to wake up, but found the more I came back to life, the more my head hurt. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was back at Wolf's Rock, but I was still just in my towel. At least Creepy Guy, as I came to call him, wasn't around. My camp had been torn apart and searched though. As I scanned over everything I went through a mental check list and so far everything was still accounted for, except for my clothes. Perfect, just perfect. They were either still at the lake or Creepy Guy had them.

A rustling in the trees brought my attention back to my predicament. Creepy guy appeared and he seemed happy to see me awake. As he walked over to me I took in his appearance. He had on a worn leather jacket that had seen better days and no shirt. His pale, but muscular stomach stood out, almost glowed in the moonlight. His eyes had a golden flow and were studying me. His long dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice was stronger than I felt.

"Names aren't important." Creepy man replied.

"I'm sorry, but I would appreciate knowing the name of the guy who knocked me out and left me in a towel!" My voice was getting louder.

"Would you have rather me completely strip you?" He smiled at the thought and I just glared at him.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I asked after a few moments of silence Creepy guy was slowly walking around the clearing, almost like a predatory circling his prey.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's in the way you walk. You don't walk, you stalk. You have a predator's gleam in your eyes."

"You're observant."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment." After a pause Creepy Guy continued. "You are right though. I am a type of hunter, I'm a tracker to be exact."

"What do you track?"

"Different sorts of animals; mountain lions, bears, deer, humans." Creepy Guy smiled evilly at the last word.

"I knew it; you are going to kill me." I said. "Did you track me too?"

"My companions and I found your camp. Your trail was fresh and pretty easy to track. It wasn't all that funny actually. But the prize in the end wasn't all that bad." By now he had circled me a few times and now in front of me. He was a few inches taller and I still had to tilt my head up to look him in the eyes. Ok, the guy said he was like a predator and you never want to look a predator in the eyes, but his eyes were so god damn interesting! Creepy man's hand came out and ran down my cheek then my neck. It seemed as though he was holding my neck like he would a precious vase that could crumple with the wrong twitch of a finger.

"Companions?" I gulped. My tiny voice broke the trance and the hand around my neck pulled back.

"They should be back soon." He said. He backed up a few paces and started going around the camp. "O, you might want to put something on."

"I would if I knew where my clothes were." I shot back at him. Before I knew it my backpack was being thrown at my face. "Thanks." I started pulling clothes out, but stopped and looked up at him. He was watching me with a different spark in his eye. "I'm not going to change if you're watching." Creepy guy just rolled his eyes and turned his back. I changed as quickly as I could just in case his kindness ended and he turned back around. I had started moving to my bag of food when James spun around and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He muttered. I climbed to the top of Wolf's Rock and watched the stars slowly fade. Creepy man stood at the edge of the forest, apparently listening for something.

"James, where's your little fish?" A voice asked from the edge of the forest. I couldn't see anyone, but Creepy Man… James… could. He didn't reply, just motioned with his head to where I was sitting and eating some of the trail mix I had brought with me. Knowing I was more vulnerable on the top of the rocks than on the ground where I could run, I climbed down ready to face the new people.

"That was the thing you were tracking?" A woman asked. She entered the clearing and seemed to study me. I gulped and started to back up, but ran into James's chest. There was something about this red headed woman that scared me.

"I didn't expect you to bring her back, alive at least." The man who spoke before said as he to emerged from the forest.

"It was my decision." James shrugged. "Anyway, I can have more fun now." James pulled me flush against his chest and pressed his nose into my neck and seemed to smell me.

"Just you? Aw, what about us?" The woman pouted. She tried to slink over, but stopped when James… growled? Ok, I'm now officially freaked out, confused, and about to start panicking.

"Don't panic." James whispered into my ear. I nodded slightly and tried to calm down.

"Laurent, have you ever seen James act like this?" The woman asked. The other man said nothing, but continued to study James and me.

"The sun is rising soon. Perhaps we should find a shelter?" Laurent suggested after being silent for a bit. "We can… rest. After all, we have been traveling for a while now."

"The others are near by though. If we keep moving we could be there by tomorrow." The woman said.

"Wait, I missed twilight?" I shrieked. Laurent and the woman looked at me with surprise. The woman quickly returned to glaring at me. "What?" I asked. "Twilight's special for me when I come up here."

"She is quite interesting James." Laurent grinned. "I like her."

"Well I don't like my food talking back." The woman snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I came out here to relax and escape, but now I'm trapped by you guys! I don't do well being trapped either!" I yelled. The scared me was gone and now I was mad. The red head growled in response and charged at me, but before I could blonk James was in front of me and holding the woman at arms length. She was now snarling and had overly long canine teeth… wait, fangs? "What the hell are you guys?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky.

"Your worst nightmare." The woman snarled. She whimpered when James started to tighten his fist around her arms.

"Victoria, calm down." Laurent said. "This could prove to be very interesting." Victoria didn't listen to him, but continued to try and get past James and to me. Everything was getting too confusing and I was starting to get a headache.

"He said calm down." James snarled before pushing Victoria down to the ground. I backed up against the wall of rocks in case Victoria decided I was still a target.

"You never answered my question. What are you guys?" I asked again.

"What do you think we are?" Laurent asked.

"I don't know… not human?" I guessed.

"You got that part right." Victoria snarled.

"Will someone just tell me? Everything's given me a headache." I groaned.

"My dear, we're vampires." Laurent said. He grinned and showed his fangs.

"O dear god." I muttered before feinting.


	3. Vampires? Right

**A/N**- Hey everyone. Breaking Dawn was AMAZING. Anyway, I'm not going to say anything about it because I know people who haven't finished. Anyway, I would love some more reviews on what you guys think. Anyway, enjoy! I promise it gets better as it gets going!

**twilghtfan78**- Hello my only reviewer! I just wanted to let you know how much your reviews mean to me! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it and don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing.

* * *

I am seriously getting sick of feinting, although I'm still not sure if I feinted or if I was knocked unconscious by James the first time. Either way, I am not happy about my situation. Anyway, I managed to open my eyes and found that dawn had only just begun. Kames was kneeling next to me while Victoria and Laurent were sitting un Wolf's Rock. "So… you guys are vampires?"

"We are." Laurent said.

"And I'm what? Breakfast?"

"Will you get it out of your head that we're going to kill you this second." James growled.

"Well I think we should." Victoria grumbled. James glared at her before turning his attention back to me. He picked me up and brought me into the protection that the rocks provided from the sun. As soon as he put me down though I sprinted to the bottom of the rocks, but before I could start climbing, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a rock like chest.

"Let me go!" I screamed while I tried to squirm my way out of the grip. My struggling was to no use… as usual. "I just want to climb to the nose so I can watch the sunrise!" The arms released me after a few seconds and I quickly climbed to the top. The sun was just breaking the horizon and different colors were flaring into the sky. I rested my head on my knees and watched the sky change colors.

"I like her." I heard Laurent say. There was a light chuckle behind his words. "It's about time James met a human who doesn't break before him."

"I don't." Victoria growled, I'm sure she was glaring at me behind my back.

James just remained silent.

"You guys said you were going to rest, so aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

"We don't sleep. There's no need for us to." Laurent explained.

I spent the rest of the day on the top of Wolf's Rock. The vampires staid in the shade under me, moving if the light got to close to them. I had asked if they were allergic to the sun, but I only received an answer of 'no' from James. Before twilight the trio below me started moving around again, finally starting to become restless.

"Twilight is about to start, are you going to watch it?" Laurent asked.

"I am." I answered quietly. I had spent all day on the rock, perfectly silent and perfectly happy. I had taken a few pictures of some birds and a few clouds, but other than that I finally let myself relax… well as relaxed as I could get with three vampires below me.

"Can we go feed then? Animal blood isn't very satisfying." Victoria said. "Plus James' eyes are almost completely red." I looked down at the golden haired vampire to find him looking anywhere but at me and anywhere I couldn't see his eyes. Well damn, now I was just curious.

"I suppose we should." Laurent said. He looked up at me and smiled. "I don't suppose you have any rope?"

"Sorry, left it at home. I wasn't expecting to be taken prisoner by three vampires. If you had called ahead I would have remembered it." I exaggerated my smile before turning my attention back to the darkening sky.

"We have to keep her here." James grunted.

"Well I'm not watching her and we all need to hunt anyway… something more than just animal." Victoria grinned up at me. Ya, I got the point.

"Why can't I just go? I mean my mom is expecting me home tomorrow and I have school in two days." I said.

"Not going to happen." James growled.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make due with what we have." Laurent was holding up an old t-shirt I had brought.

"Ah, come on! Not that one! I like that one!" I whined. Laurent just went on to tear it into long shreds. I cringed when the sound hit my ears.

Again, Laurent and James used their vampire speed to pull me off of Wolf's Rock and into the shade. James was holding me down while Laurent tied the strips around my ankles. I was staring at James the whole time though. He still wasn't looking at me, however. Apparently he felt my eyes on him though because I saw a black eye with a thick red ring surrounding it from the corner of his eyes. His head slowly turned and soon he was staring right back at me. His eyes really were black with a thick red ring. I gulped as James' head stated to move towards my face. It was as though he was studying it closely, but had another plan in mind as well. He made a quick turn right before he would have kissed me and went to my neck. I swear, my breath stopped as his lips touched my neck and ran over the vein. James pilled back suddenly and in a split second was on the others side of the clearing. I groaned… stupid freakin' hormones. Stupid sexy vampires.

I sat up… or at least tried to sit up, but I found my feet tightly bound. I groaned again, but before I could lean back on the rock behind me Laurent had my hands behind my back and was now tying my wrists together. When he was down I let my back fall onto the rock and glared at Laurent's retreating figure.

"Let's go." James growled when he saw that Laurent was done. He was shifting anxiously on his feet. Within a minute the three vampires were gone and the woods were silent once more.

I closed my eyes to relax, but snapped them open again when I felt another presence. Victoria was kneeling in front of me. Her eyes weren't as red as James' eyes, but they were far more menacing.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am and I will be rejoining the hunt very soon. I just need to take care of one thing first." Victoria raised her hand and I closed my eyes waiting for an impact. Instead of hitting me, Victoria shredded my the strips of t-shirts that held my wrists and ankles together.

"Why aren't you going to kill me? I mean, you'd get away with it."

"Sure, no mortal would know, but James and Laurent would. And for some reason James seems to taken a liking to you. If you had been any other mortal you would have been dead last night and we would have been on our way, but that's not the case for some reason. James would come after me in a split second if he came back and you were dead. Just know this, James is mine. Killing you would ensure his eternal hated towards me. No one screws with James' toys and gets away with it."

"But if I escape on my own…"

"Then we're all happy." Victoria smiled evilly and I gulped. "Now, you should probably start running before I change my mind about letting you live."

I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly got to my feet and started to gather everything I could in one backpack. As soon as the bag was full I took off through the forest. Halfway through I remembered that James was a tracker, so I started to double back, loop around trees, and do anything I could to confuse James. Eventually I found a stream and ran through it until I found the main road. I followed the asphalt until I found my truck. It was still sitting in the same spot and hadn't been touched.

As I reached for the door I looked back up at the mountains. Somewhere up there were three vampires. I was sure one wanted me dead, one found me interesting, and one… one was a mystery to me. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and jumped in my truck. I didn't look back again as I started the truck and sped down the road. As I drove down the road and back to civilization, hopefully to hide from my former captures, I felt as though I was leaving a part of myself behind in the forest…


	4. Mall Meetings

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So I got a few more reviews and a few more alerts, which does make me happy. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and stick with the story… it's still just getting going.

**twilghtfan78**- I think I got what you said… I'm not going to give anything away. You just have to read to find out what's going on…

**AnnaMollyPR**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're loving it!

**latuacantante18**- You know you gotta love the bad boys! I had the same attraction to him, hence the story. Thanks the for the review!

* * *

I had never been happier to get home from a camping trip before in my life. As soon as I got home I rushed in to find my mom. She was laying on the couch watching the Food Network. Normally I would harass her about being addicted to food, but today I just wrapped my arms around, content with the silence between us.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning." Mom said.

"I know, but I just felt like coming back. I mean you almost never get the weekends off so it is kind of a rare weekend. I can go camping again another weekend." I said.

"I hope I didn't guilt trip you into coming back. Cerys, if you came back because of guilt I want you to get your ass back into the truck and drive back up to Wolf's Mouth."

"Wolf's Rock."

"What?"

"It's called Wolf's Rock." I repeated a bit louder. "Do we still have time to go shopping?" I was hoping she would just drop the whole guilt trip issue.

"I think we should. Well, at least two or three hours."

"At least?" I asked in disbelief. How could anyone spend more time shopping?

"Don't worry, I won't drag you to every store. Just a few of them. You need more nice shirts and possibly some skirts…." Mom started rambling and I stopped listening.

"Alright," I said, finally stopping her, "let me go shower and then we can go."

"Good! I'll go change into something acceptable for shopping."

"There's a shopping dress code now?"

"You know, you used to like coming with me to pick out your clothes when you were little." Here we go. Time for a trip down memory road with a detour of quilt trip.

"Yes, but then Dad took me camping and all hope was lost." I said before making a quick escape to the bathroom. As I made my way down the halls towards the bathroom I started appreciating everything a bit more. I even took a few seconds more than I usually would have to look at some of the pictures that Mom had hung on the walls. When I reached the bathroom I locked the door and turned on the shower to the hottest setting I could stand. When it was hot enough I stepped in and started to scratch away at all of the dirt that layered my skin, hair, and nails. Even as I went through the mundane personal maintained I couldn't help, but think of the three vampires I had just escaped… well mainly one.

oOoOoOo

"O, look at this shirt!" Mom exclaimed. I grimaced at the flowery yellow shirt and put it back on the rack for her.

"Tank tops, fitted shirts, and jeans. Please mom! I don't like lace and frills!"

"What about dresses and skirts? You used to love wearing sun dresses!" Mom cried out.

"And I haven't worn one for years." I added. "Please, shorts are ok, but no skirts."

"What about skorts?"

"No one wears those anymore, Mom." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine." Mom huffed and turned to go look at another rack. I followed her before looking at a rack that I came across. I found a nice, straight blue, fitted t-shirt that I pulled out and slung over my arm before moving on to another part of the store. Before I could take two steps my eyes came across a tall blonde on the other side of the store. I immediately ducked between a few racks and shelves of clothes.

God damn it! How did he find me? Shit… James is a tracker, of course. He was probably able to track me here. I had showered and even used a flowery body wash in hopes to distract him. I kept my eyes on James as he made his way through the store. He stopped at one point and looked over at… at my mom. Crap, what danger did I just bring my mom into? I tried to get out of the cramped isle I was hiding in, but I hit a rack that made the hangers creek and clang together. "Shit" I squeaked. Everyone in the store was looking at me, including James. "Shit, shit, shit…" As I untangled my way out of the isle most of the people decided I wasn't important enough for their attention, but James kept his eyes glued on me. I gulped, but remained frozen once I was able to stand up. I knew I wouldn't be able to run from him and now hiding wasn't really an option.

As my heart started to beat faster and faster, James started to slowly stalk over to me. He was going through this procedure on purpose! I was his prey and he was going to get as much God damn pleasure of it as he could. Well, I wasn't getting away, so I might as well ruin his fun.

"You escaped." James said when I walked up to him.

"Yes, I believe that is quite obvious." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. His eyes dropped for a brief second before returning to my face.

"How?"

"That's my secret."

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Although the hunt this time was much more enjoyable."

"Glad I could make your life exciting." I gave him a big, fake smile. James' face remained stoic, but before I could react his hand snapped out and grabbed my arm. "Hey!"

"You are coming with me." James growled in my ear. I don't know if it was the threat or if it was the fact his lips were brushing my ear that made me shiver.

"No I am not." I growled back.

"Cerys, who is your friend?" O shit, my mother. James stilled and looked over at her. I could tell he was deciding whether or not she was really worth staying here for. His hand loosened as his body relaxed a bit. I was able to slip my arm out of his grip, but he made sure our hands remained locked at our side, something my mother immediately noticed.

"My name is James. Your daughter and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now… almost a month." I don't know where this charm came from, but I was stunned silent.

"Cerys, is this true?"

"Um…"

"She said you were usually working so I'm not surprised if she didn't say anything. We were actually camping together this weekend, but got into a small fight. I decided to come and apologize and try to make up for it."

"That would explain why you were so anxious to go and then why you came back upset." My mouth dropped. It was a friggin' lie! Before I could protest, James started to speak again.

"Yes, well, I asked if she would koin me on a… road trip with some friends, but she said she needed to stay with you and finish the last week of school before spring break. Unfortunatly, my possessive temper got the better of me and a fight ensued." I just continued to glare at James.

"O, of course she can take the next week off!"

"What?" I screeched, causing the store's attention to fall on me again.

"It would be good for you to get away from here." I could not believe my mother right now.

"You don't know him though!" I said.

"He seems like a nice young man and you two have been dating for almost a month now. Plus he's trying to reconcile with you instead of staying mad and leaving you behind. I mean, he's probably got a lot of girls at… wait, how old are you?"

"20." James said quickly.

"So you're in college?"

"Yes."

"As I was saying, he's probably got a lot of girls back at school wishing to be in your spot." My mother continued.

"But Mom! What about school? I still have a week left!"

"I'll call in and make up an excuse for you." I could not believe my mother was waving me off like that! "So James, when would you be leaving?"

"As soon as possible. We're actually behind schedule now."

"Well then, since Cerys doesn't usually like shopping anyway, I guess you could leave now. Although you will need to run by the house to get some clothes." My mother was completely ignoring me now.

"That will not be an issue." James replied. I knew hew as thinking about literally running by the house.

"Alright, well I'll see you kids late then." My mother gave me a hug before disappearing back into the racks.

"Let's go." James growled as soon as my mother was gone. I stood my ground and just glared at him. "Don't make this hard on me." I continued to glare. "You should be happy. I now have a reason to bring you back alive."

"If you were going to kill me you would have done so yesterday." I said. James just growled before threw me over his shoulder and started running. I instantly locked my arm around James' neck and closed my eyes. For a few minutes everything was silent, but then the world collided with us again and the sounds all rushed back to me. For a few seconds after we stopped I stayed clinging onto James' back. His chest rumbled and made me realize he was laughing at me. So I instantly let go and fell onto the grassy lawn behind my house.

"I don't feel so good." I moaned.

"It'll pass. Now come on. Victoria and Laurent are waiting for us."

"That reminds me, why are you so intent on me coming with you? I mean you have Victoria so you don't need me for any… company and I'm not going to tell the world you secret."

James' face was blank and it didn't seem as though he was going to answer. So instead of waiting I walked to the back door, found the extra key, and started unlocking it. As I turned the key I felt James come up behind me. I stiffened when he wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to my neck. "For one, she doesn't smell nearly as good as you, and two, she could never intrigue me as much as you." I remained frozen until James finished opening the door for me. "We need to hurry. We really are late." I followed James up the stairs and into my room.

"How did you know which room was mine?"

"I've already been here." James replied.

"You didn't have that far of a head start."

"O… wait, you watched me in the shower."

"No, I do have some morals."

"I see… hunting and killing people doesn't bother your morals?"

"I do what I need to to survive."

"Can't you drink animal blood?"

"That's why we're here. Laurent heard of a… vegetarian family and wants to investigate."

"So you're taking me to see more vampires?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." James replied. By now I had my stuff thrown in an old camping backpack my dad used to use and I was heading downstairs. I added some food while James buzzed around me.

"I'm read." I said as I sipped up the top of my bag.


	5. Traveling with Vampires

**A/N- **Hey everyone! Well, I hope everyone is still happy with the story so far! Enjoy!

**twilghtfan78**- I was surprised how fast I got a review! I wasn't expecting any reviews till the next morning, but it made me happy before I went to sleep. That's cool your sister is in Germany. I had a really good friend over there for a while.

**latuacantante18**- Ya, I know, that would be nice, but whatever. Thanks for the review!

**Happycookbook**- I'm not sure about the betas right now, but I'm trying to reread them and all that as much as I can. Thanks though! I'm glad you like it!

**BirdieInABox16**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

James threw me over his back again before running out of the house. I would have been able to figure out where we were going, but the world was just a multitude of mixed colors. I was able to recognize where we stopped however. It was the small lake where I had originally met James. "I figured it would be a good spot to meet Laurent and Victoria." I just nodded as I looked around the water. I found a good rock to sit on and climbed up to the top.

"That took longer than expected." Laurent said as he walked up next to James. We had only been there a minute before he appeared, followed by Victoria of course. "It is good to see you again…. I do not believe we ever learned your name."

"Cerys, Cerys Freeman."

"Well then, it is good to see you again Cerys."

"It's good to see you too, Laurent." I replied with a smile.

"Are we ready to go now or does the brat want to watch the stars again." Victoria asked impatiently. She was glaring at me yet again.

"I believe we are." Laurent replied.

"You can come down now Cerys." James said. I loved the way he said my name, but the moment that thought crossed my mind I tried to banish it. For once, I did as he asked without fighting. It surprised James, pleased Laurent, and angered Victoria even more. We walked into the forest at normal mortal speed, which surprised me. Laurent took the time to ask about my life in school, my friends, and my family. The questions stopped, however, when the topic of my father was brought up. Our group fell into silence for the rest o the afternoon. Victoria would whine about going slow, but either James or Laurent or both would tell her to be quiet.

Laurent finally stopped the group around 9 or so. I found a nearby tree to sit against and watched as Victoria and James paced restlessly. I pulled out a sandwich and started to eat while I watched them. "We don't have anything to tie her up with, so who is staying behind?"

"I have no clue where I am or how to get back. I'll stay here without ropes or a babysitter." I said. "It's not like I have a huge advantage to get away from you guys." I stared directly at Victoria, something that neither James nor Laurent missed.

"I'm not sure." James said, looking between Victoria and me.

:You'd be able to track her down before she got anywhere close to the highway." Laurent reassured him.

"Fine, but Victoria, you're staying within eye site." James growled. It seemed as though they finished their conversation mentally because all at once, the three vampires took off into the forest. I sighed and settled into the tree to wait for my companions to return.

As I waited I started watching the stars again. I caught little glimpses of them through gaps between the trees, but I didn't get any vast windows like at the clearing at Wolf's Rock. Slowly my eyes started to shut in their own and I found sleep claiming me for the night.

oOoOoOo

"She's cute when she sleep." I heard Laurent's voice say as I slowly came back to reality. The only reply was a grunt from James, which came close enough to me that it vibrated my back. I looked up to see James looking down at me. It was then that my body allowed me to realize that there were two arms wrapped around my stomach and that I was curled up against a granite chest. I tried to untangle myself, but James' arms just tightened and he gave a low warning growl.

"You shouldn't try that. He's been clinging to you since we returned from our hunt. It took me nearly 15 minutes to convince him to leave you to hunt again." Laurent laughed.

"Again?" I asked groggily.

"We're not used to feeding off animal blood. Although, our last meal was much more… sufficient. James even got a jacket for you." Laurent held up a long navy blue parka with a large grin.

"Thank you." I whispered to James. He smiled before standing up with me still in his arms. "I can walk, you know."

"We need to travel at our own speed for a bit longer. When we get close enough I'll set you down again." James responded.

"Where are we, by the way?"

"We're still in Washington, don't worry." Laurent replied.

"Where are we going?"

"To Forks." James replied curtly.

"But that's not far at all! Were you walking at my speed all night?"

"We've been circling and studying the town for a bit. Plus we need to hunt far enough away that they don't realize that we're here." James explained.

"O… ok." I muttered.

"Alright, we ready?" Victoria asked. She was wiping the last of some blood from her mouth. When she realized that I was watching she smiled and made sure I knew she was enjoying every last drop that she could savor. I shivered and curled more into James' chest in disgust and a bit of fear. No one replied, but immediately started running. Again, I found myself clinging to James and starting to enjoy it more and more.

When we did stop, we were standing on the outside of a dry thunderstorm. I had heard thunder in the distance and was getting excited. Even though I've lived in Washington all my life and had my fair share of thunderstorms, they were still my favorite type of storm. There was more thunder in this storm, however, than I had ever heard in previous storms. By the way my companions were smiling; I realized some of the thunder must have been the other vampires.

"It's them isn't it?" I asked. James grinned and nodded his head. The wind started to pick up and I pulled the coat closer to me and tried to get closer to James. I knew I shouldn't have tried, but I needed more protection from the wind. Well, at least that's what I was telling myself. I mean, James' was as cold as a piece of granite in the morning so it's not like he was producing any heat for me to curl into.

"The game just began." Victoria said happily.

"Game?"

"They're playing vampire baseball." James explained. "We can only play in thunderstorms cause when we collide with something, usually with each other, it sounds like thunder."

"That's why there's more thunder than usual."

"Why don't we go join them?" Laurent asked with a large grin.

"I'd rather not." I muttered. I had gotten used to Laurent and James and even Victoria, but more vampires, I'm not sure I could handle that. What if they were meaner than my vampires… I mean my captors?

"Keep Cerys hidden." James ordered. This whole time Laurent had been acting like the head of our group, but James suddenly took over. He set me down and Laurent gave me the large parka. James zipped it up for me before stepping back and smiling. The arms ran past my hands and the bottom just barely went past the middle of my calves.

James was slipping his jacket off when Laurent stopped him and told him it would be to no use. "The jacket masks your human smell somewhat, but there will still be a faint trace of it."

"What? Humans and vampires smell different?"

"We can smell your blood." Victoria said.

"O well… joy." I muttered.

Our group started moving and the vampires effectively shielded me from view… well at least if you were looking from the front. I head the crashes of thunder get louder and louder as we continued to approach the other vampires. Eventually I was able to hear a slight difference between the vampires and the actual thunder. The vampires started to sound like large boulders crashing together instead of claps of thunder. By the time we reached the clearing, the thunder had stopped. Before James and Victoria blocked my view, I saw the other family gathering together to face us. Four male vampires, four female vampires… yes, this was going to be interesting.


	6. More Vampires

**A/N- **Hey everyone! Wow, look at the reviews! Thank you everyone! I'm happy everyone's really started to get hooked! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but of course there will be fast updates to make up for it!

**twilghtfan78**- Bella is not a vampire during this. As you'll come to see, everything or almost everything is the same as in the books, just a different point of view. I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the constant reviews!

**Happycookbook**- Yay! No errors! I'm glad you're really liking the story. Please, no violence on my behalf. If people don't want to read it, then they can miss out. Thanks though!

**AnnaMollyPR**- I'm not saying anything about what will or will not happen in the future… It's up for you guys to find out. I'm happy you're eager for the updates, and luckily I'll be able to update this story fast since I'm so far ahead in writing it.

**Lunamione7**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**WWESupernatural102292**- Thank you for the review! Don't worry, I'm not going to stop!

**BirdieInABox16**- Maybe… maybe not. You'll see what happens, especially in this chapter and the next one! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Everything was quiet for a few moments as both families sized each other up. "We thought we heard a game." Laurent said. "I am Laurent and these are Victoria and James." I let a light breath escape as he didn't mention me.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." The man pointed to everyone.

"Do you have room for a few more players?"

"Who's your fourth?" One of the males said, I think Emmett. He was looking at me and I shrunk into James's side more.

"This is Cerys, she won't be playing. She has a bit of a… clumsy nature." Laurent said. I glared at the back of his head. I wasn't clumsy! James just hasn't let me walk the last few days!

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle asked.

""We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." I noticed the tension slowly subside from the atmosphere, but try as I might to stay alert, the comforting environment overwhelmed me and gave me a sense of false calmness.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly and I looked up at James curiously. He had a curious look on his face, but his eyes were focused on the girl, Bella. A twinge of jealousy started to twist in my stomach and no matter how much I tried to calm it, it just keep growing.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprise look at the mention of the word home, but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the change to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offence, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle mentioned.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway," he laughed. I shivered at the mention of their last hunt, as did Bella.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep."

As Carlisle finished speaking a light breeze picked up. I noticed Edward stiffen next to Bella and James's attention become even more directed at her. James instantly went into a crouch and Edward bared his teeth. Now, I was officially scared. I had never seen this side of them.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at the girl. James was still tense and Edward was still ready to defend the girl. I chose to leave James's side and go back behind Laurent.

"She's with us." Carlisle growled.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked. The comment made Edward snarl again and I clung to the back of Laurent's shirt.

"I said she's with us." Carlisle repeated.

"But she's human." Laurent protested. I shoved his back slightly, but he didn't move. I knew he felt it though because his muscles tensed and then released.

"Yes." Emmett said. "But so is one of your company."

My back stiffened, but I remained behind Laurent.

"You take your food to go?" Emmett continued.

"She's not food." Laurent said. "She's been… helping us a bit. She knows the land more than we do. It seems our families are both full of surprises."

"Indeed." Carlisle said.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent's attention returned to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent. "We'll show you the way." Carlisle said.

Two of the vampires, one of the vampiresses, and the girl left through the forest. The disappeared as soon as they hit the trees. Laurent picked me up and threw me over his back, much like James usually did. He instantly took off, not letting me look back to see if James and Victoria were following.


	7. Talking with the Cullens

**A/N- **Hello everyone! So I'm home watching my puppy (who's currently looking for trouble) and I figured, why not update? So… enjoy!

**BirdieInABox16**- Ya, you pretty much summoned up the next few chapters…

**Happycookbook**- Sorry, no violence on actual people… inanimate objects are a bit better… stress balls are amazing for that ;p. All your questions, well most will be answered soon.

**twilghtfan78-** Your reviews make me smile . I'm glad you like the story so much!

**Lunamione7**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**AnnaMollyPR**- Yup… she got jealous alright. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Laurent finally set me down once he and the other vampires finally stopped. I still clung to one of his arms, wary of the few vampires that we had come with. "Laurent, where's James and Victoria?" I asked, looking around the group.

"Hunting down Bella, it would appear." Carlisle said. His voice was calm, but his posture explained to me everything I needed to know. These vampires were ready to fight if they got word that anything happened to the other human girl.

"Hunting? Laurent, I thought you said…"

"Not now." Laurent said. "I'm truly sorry about James, but hunting seems to be in the very fabric that makes him who he is."

"So he's a tracker then?"

"He enjoys the thrill of the hunt, a bit too much at times." Laurent explained.

"How come your human girl is still alive?" Esme asked quietly.

"He's become attached to her for some reason… as we all have."

"Except Victoria." I muttered. Laurent smiled a bit before his face returned to the stoic mask it had been before."

"I believe your family has fallen for the human as well? A… strange attraction for her?"

"Edward has." Rosalie muttered.

"We all have. Edward seems to love her more though." Esme added.

"I want to apologize for James, however. The years I have been with him and Victoria, he's become a friend, but I've never trully belonged."

"You were with them for convenience?" Carlisle asked.

"I was." Laurent nodded. "He was a good hunter, Victoria wasn't bad herself. We had constant food and I liked traveling."

"But…"

"But, I'm tired of traveling. I believe I've seen everything I could." Laurent replied. "We had also heard rumors of how your family survived. Something about being vegetarian?"

"Vampires can't be vegetarian." I muttered. I still hid behind Laurent and held his arm, but my grip had loosened.

"We aren't the human term for vegetarian, but we're as close as any vampire can get. We drink from the animals here. We have to feed more often, but it's worth it. I am able to keep a job at the hospital, my wife is able to go out and shop, my children are able to go to school. We have as normal life as we could get."

"You work at a hospital?" Laurent asked. His interest had definitely peeked.

"Carlisle, why don't you explain how you learned to resist the smell of blood to Laurent in your study. We'll watch over Cerys." Esme said.

"What?" I gulped. My hands tightened on Laurent's arm, but as soon as they had tightened the muscles seemed to loosen on their own and I started feeling calm. The air wasn't as tense. It was like in the meadow.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle wasn't looking at Esme, but at Jasper.

"We'll be fine. Rose, why don't you and Jasper go change out of your wet clothes. I'll get Cerys something to eat." Esme said. She smiled at everyone, a smile a mother would give to her family. It was more relaxing than the force that always seemed to calm to worst tensions.

"You have food?" Laurent asked again.

"It's more of a rouse for the neighbors. It would have been a rouse for Bella, but she found out before she came here. Esme enjoys cooking still so she's been cooking for Bella whenever she's been over."

"Interesting." Laurent whispered.

"Real food?" I asked. I had been surviving on snack bars and trail mix since we had left my house. I had had one sandwich, but it felt like forever ago since I had eaten it.

"Let's go see what we can make." Esme said. "I'm sure Bella will be hungry when they get back here."

"Wait, they're coming back here? If there's a fight, it's going to be here?" I asked, stopping in my tracks from following Esme. The others all looked at me and then each other.

"No, it will not be here. We have a plan to keep our Bella safe." Esme said with a warm smile. "Now, let's get that food." I slowly started to follow Esme into the kitchen, still a little slower than I would have followed James or Laurent. "Where are you from?"

"Seattle." I answered quickly.

"It took you two days to get here from Seattle?"

"We walked my speed for part of it and James and the others hunted a few times." I explained with a shrug.

"They ate in front of you?"

"Never, they usually went out when I was asleep."

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions, but this is so new. I mean, Bella has just come to us and now we find you living with such an enthusiastic hunter."

"I know shocking. He's even tracked me twice. The first time was when he found me originally. He said I wasn't much fun to hunt. The second time was when I had escaped from where they were holding me while they hunted. I went home and was shopping with my mother when James found me again."

"Took him longer?"

"I'm not sure. When we got to my house he had already been there once. I'm not quite sure what his exact route to find me was."

"Interesting…" Esme whispered. She made me a simple ham and cheese sandwich and placed it on a plate, then in front of me.

"I'm sorry it's not much, but it's all we have currently. We're still not sued to stocking our fridge and cabinets with food."

"It looks…" I took a quick bite, "and tastes wonderful." I said.

"Good." Esme smiled. "You can eat in the living room if you want. That way you can watch TV while you eat."

"Is your son, um, Jasper, going to be in there? It looked like you didn't want me to be around him."

"Quite the opposite actually. We weren't sure how he'd be around you. He's new to this lifestyle and the blood urge is still burning within him. You should see Edward when he brings Bella home. He's so protective over her, mainly around Jasper. They usually just go straight to him room."

"If the urge for blood is so strong, then why has James been able to resist mine?"

"We don't know how these things work, really. Edward's confused, but he's said it takes a lot of self control to be around Bella. For us, it's just another human that we must resist."

"O." For the rest of the time I ate my sandwich, we sat in silence. Watching the TV with disconnected interest. Finally we heard a car pull up and instantly everyone was downstairs.

When the group entered the living room they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Laurent, and then me. Emmett even growled.

"He's tracking us." Edward declared.

"I was afraid of that." Laurent replied sadly.

The little pixie, Alice, danced over to Jasper, whispered something in his ear and then pulled him up the stairs. Rosalie just moved to Emmett's side, but waited for what was ever coming next.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked. He looked from Laurent to me and then back at Laurent.

"Won't he come after his girl?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sorry," Laurent answered, ignoring Emmett's question, "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when he gets started. You can asked Cerys for yourself. He went into Seattle to find her again and he usually stays away from the large cities.

"We'll stop him." Emmett promised. I knew what he meant and gulped. I didn't want James to kill the girl, I didn't want them to kill James, but I had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven. Are you sure it's worth it?" Laurent looked over at Bella.

Edward roared with fury and I shrunk back behind Laurent once more. "Is your little human worth anything to him?" Laurent cringed, but nodded, squeezing my hand as well.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice." Carlisle said solemnly. Laurent understood. He deliberated for a moment. His eyes traveled over the Cullen family before he turned around to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created. I have been since I heard the rumors. Bit I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James and I promised him I would protect Cerys. I think I will head north – to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

"Go in peace." Carlisle said. Laurent took another long look at everything before swinging me onto his back and heading for the door.

"Laurent, I don't understand. What are we going to do?" I asked when Laurent stopped after a few minutes.

"We're going to head north to Denali, just like I said." Laurent replied.

"But they're going to kills James!" I cried. I wanted to scream it, but I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Laurent just smiled sadly and continued on his path back into the mountains.


	8. Before the Hunt Part 1

**A/N-** Hello everyone! Ok so I got some news. I've written pretty far ahead in this story because I have the time now and pretty soon I won't have as much time to write. I'll be able to update, just not write. I'm hoping to finish writing this story in a week or two. Right now, it will be over 40 chapters so this will be going on for a while. For now, here's this chapter! Enjoy!

**twilghtfan78**- You want something good to happen? Hm… well… you can decide what is good and what is not… thanks for the review!

**Bellawish2b**- This chapter will answer that for you, at least a little bit. Always keep in mind that I'm staying with the book and hopefully close to the character's personality that Stephenie developed in her books. They are after all, her characters.

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm not saying what's going to happen… I know you'll hate me, but I'm not ruining anything.

**Lunamione7**- Thank you! I'm glad you think my story is awesome!

**Happycookbook**- I think you might be edge for a while and then multiple times in this story… sorry, but it makes it so much better!

* * *

Laurent stopped in the same place that we had camped the previous night. I found the tree where I had woken up upon James' chest and curled up at its base. I didn't want to think of what was to come. I knew I should have been happy, this meant I could go back to living a normal life without vampires. Who was I kidding? I would always be questioning if a person was a vampire or not. I'd never be able to go back to Wolf's rock because of the memories it held. And no matter how much I wanted to deny it, my heart would be completely shattered if James were killed.

The final thought had tears welling up in my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but as my mind continued down the darkest path it could, more tears just seemed to flow down my cheeks. The whole time Laurent stood quietly a few trees over, carefully watching me as well as our surroundings. He was waiting for something, he wouldn't have stopped this close to the Cullens for no reason.

"Cerys, you need to be cheer up a bit. It's heartbreaking to see you like this."

"Did you not hear what the Cullens were going to do? Edward is going to kill James!"

"I thought you didn't like James. I thought you didn't like any of us, really."

"If I didn't like you then why would I have hidden behind you? Why would I have gone to you for comfort? Why haven't I run away again?"

"It was us, vampires you knew, versus the Cullens, vampires you didn't know. I believe there was enough trust for you to come to us for safety when we were faced with that. And you haven't run away because you wouldn't know which way to go." Laurent said.

"If I found the 101 I would have been able to find my way." I whispered. "Laurent, I like you guys. Ok, Victoria scares me quite a bit, but still, I know you and James would never let me get hurt."

"Are we your friends?"

"You and James are. I'm still not sure about Victoria."

"And do you have more feelings for James than you let us believe?"

"Um… maybe… possibly." Laurent gave me a look that clearly said "I already know the truth, just say it." I tried to hold of for a few more minutes, but within thirty seconds I knew I had to confess. "I think… no I know I like him more than just as a friend. I just don't know how much more."

"You don't know if you are in love with him or if it's just a simple case of lust?" Laurent asked.

"If you want to put it that way, yes. It's not like I've had a boyfriend before so I don't really know what most of these feelings are."

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope… I've always been too busy. Or at least, that's what I've always told myself."

"Well my dear, I think you may soon be surprised as to what those feelings are." Laurent said with a knowing smile. I gave him a quizzical look before curling back into my ball and leaning against the tree. I just wanted to leave. I didn't want to be here when the Cullens carried out their plan. I just wanted this to be over and James to be a very pleasant figment of my imagination.

The past day must have worn me out so much that I fell asleep without realizing it. When I came back to reality my eyes were puffy and a bit scratchy from falling asleep crying. When I tried to stretch two arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up. James as looking out at the woods the sat before us.

"James? I thought you had left to track Bella." I said.

"Victoria's watching the action for me and Laurent has gone hunting. It seems that the two of you will have a long trip soon."

"The two of us? James, you have to come with us! They're going to kill you!" I clung to his shirt while I pleaded with him.

"I can't. It's not in my… personality to just give up a hunt." James replied.

"James! Give it up. Please! They are going to kill you. Although I don't know how a vampire dies, I'm guessing it's not easy nor pretty and I don't want that to happen to you!"

"Cerys, calm down. Nothing will happen to me."

"But… there's seven of them! How can you take on seven vampires."

"First of all, I've had worse odds to deal with before. Second, because they'll probably end up separating. They'll be in smaller groups and letting their emotions rule them."

"Making it easier for you."

"Exactly." James said.

"But why do you have to kill Bella? Why do you have to kill the Cullens?"

"I didn't say I was going to kill her, did I?"

"Wait, you aren't?"

"No… I have other plans for her and Edward. I'm guessing I'm just accelerating what will eventually happen."

"You'll turn her into a vampire." I whispered. James nodded. We fell silent as has absently stroked my shoulder.

"What are you thinking now?"

"How do you know I was thinking about something?"

"You just have that look on your face."

"Could you… could you turn me into a vampire? Maybe I could help you then."

"No… not yet. And I'm pretty sure that's not what you really want."

"How do you know?"

"You were running from us two days ago and were trying to fight coming here." James recalled. O ya, shit… it's only been two days? "Plus, would you really be comfortable with drinking blood? Would you be able to hunt humans to survive?"

"What about becoming vegetarian? Like the Cullens?" I asked.

"Animal blood doesn't keep us sustained as long." James replied. "Plus, it's no fun."

"I think taking down a grizzly or a mountain lion could be just as fun. Then we could travel and try hunting different types of animals, see what kind is the hardest to track and what tastes the best."

"We? Since when did you want to stay with us?"

"A lot has happened in the last couple of days." I defended.

"So you've changed your mind about us?"

"I've changed my mind about you and Laurent. I still don't like Victoria and she still doesn't like me."

"You don't need to worry about her." James said. "So you're not scared when I hold you like this?"

"No." I replied quickly. "It's comforting actually. If anything, I feel safer than when I'm hiding just behind you."

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" James asked. I gulped. Did he really not realize why my heart rate was so irregular?

"I think you can guess." I looked up into his red eyes and found flames starting to burn deep within the orbs.


	9. Before the Hunt Part 2

**A/N**- Hello everyone. So I'm coming towards the end of writing this story, not updating, just writing. I always write farther ahead than I update. Anyway, so I just wanted to let you know.

**Happycookbook**- Well I guess I just have good timing. I think pretty much all the cast is hot, but Cam gives James that overly bad boy look to him which is just amazing!

**twilghtfan78**- Well I like your "hunch". Yes this story is going to get quite interesting pretty soon.

**BirdieInABox16**- Yes vampires and humans… as James is about to say, it can be quite a dangerous combo.

**AnnaMollyPR**- I got your review right before I started to get everything ready for the update! Perfect timing! I definitely agree with you and Happycookbook about Cam…

* * *

"A human and a vampire? That's a dangerous combo." James said after a few minutes. He had an evil smirk on his face as he said it.

"If Edward and Bella can do it, I think we can." I replied. "I mean, you are after all, you are stronger than him." I played with the collar of his shirt innocently.

"You are just trying to boost my ego." James said. "And it's working." Before I knew what happened James had his lips plastered against my own. At first my hands gripped his shirt for balance against his attack, but they quickly started to follow a path up and around his neck. Even though James kept his lips closed, I could feel his feeling through the kiss. My tongue innocently darted out to run against his bottom lip, forcing James to growl. He pulled back from me, although his hands remained on my hips and he didn't move farther than he had to.

As soon as his lips left mine I sucked in a large breath of air, not realizing how long I had gone without it. James had his eyes closed and seemed to be calming down his breathing, even though he didn't have to. "James? Are you alright?" I asked tentatively.

"I understand why there has been no other vampire-human relationships." James replied.

"What? Why?"

"We fight the urge to drain you dry every second you're around, but it's bearable. But when you cause such intense feelings within me to stir… my true nature starts to take hold."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning if we went farther, you could easily be turned into a vampire tonight…"

"Which I already told you I was ok with."

"Or, I could easily drain you and kill you."

"O that could be an issue." I said, resting my head against James' stone hard chest. Surprisingly, the missing beating of a heart didn't bother me. Instead the quiet let me think of how to get around the problem… if that was even possible. "I wish I knew about this before, when I could have asked Bella how she got past it with Edward…"

"I doubt they did."

"Why?"

"Like you said, I'm the stronger one." James grinned proudly and I couldn't help but laugh. James was starting to act like a gorilla, puffing is chest out with all the manly ego he could muster. We relaxed so that I was leaning on his chest and he went back to stroking my back and shoulder.

"Do you promise that you'll come back to me?" I asked.

"I promise if you promise to stay with Laurent so I know where to find you." James replied.

"I will." I said. "We're headed to Alaska. I think it's Dekani or something like that."

"Denali, Laurent told me before he left to hunt." James replied.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, or I'll call so we can meet somewhere else." James replied.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked.

"An hour or two at the most. Not long really."

"Can we go for a run again?" I asked. James nodded and stood up. He didn't have to pick me up because this time I jumped on his back. My arms and legs wrapped around his neck like they were never going to let him go.

"You couldn't hold on any tighter?" James joked.

"You would escape that much sooner then." I replied. To emphasize my point I squeezed a bit more before relaxing. James took off into the forest, effortlessly avoiding all of the trees, bushes, and rocks. He stopped at an open field and let me down, even though I still tried to hold on.

"You do realize I will have to leave, no matter what."

"I know, but I don't want to think about that." I whispered.

"What caused this change in heart by the way?"

"I was talking to Laurent…"

"He seems to be able to get anyone to share their deepest feelings with him." James grinned.

"I know, anyway, I was talking to him and he made me accept what my heart was telling me the whole time. It was like my brain just didn't want to accept the feelings my heart was sure it was feeling because it wanted to believe that you were a figment of my imagination. I just knew I couldn't deny it any longer." I explained as best as I could, but my explanation even confused me and I don't know how James understood it.

"You thought we would disappear and if you admitted your feelings then you'd be heartbroken?"

"Something like that." I muttered.

"Well at least you finally admitted." James replied. I knew there was a second part of the sentence and I was happy that he chose to ignore it. "Now, let's try that kissing thing again."

"You think you can handle it?" I teased. James just smiled, slipped a hand into my hair and tilted my face so I was looking straight up at him. He bent down and slanted his lips over mine. My arms instantly flew to his neck as my knees started to collapse. The kiss still hadn't progressed farther than the last one and my knees were already going weak. James' other arm had slipped around my waist and was holding me against him so I wouldn't fall.

I was so lost into the kiss that his tongue coming out and running against my bottom lip made me startle. I opened my mouth and sucked his tongue in, eliciting a moan from the man, excuse me, vampire before me. The kiss didn't get to go farther as James pulled back once more. He held me a bit farther back, but I understood the reason now so I just waited patiently for him to grab hold and calm his vampire instincts back down.

When his arms went slack, the magnet that kept pulling me to his chest returned and I found myself leaving small butterfly kisses on his chest. "Cerys…" James warned as he groaned.

"Yes?"

"You really need to stop."

"Really?"

"Yes." I pouted but removed my lips and turned around so my back was pressed against his own back. A stiffness poking me in the back made me look up at him with heated curiosity. "I told you that you needed to stop. If I can barely control my instincts when we kiss… I don't want to try to go farther."

"But you'll be left…"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. We should get back. I need to meet Victoria soon." James said. His manhood was already starting to relax as reality was once more placed before us. I didn't say anything. I jumped onto his back again and hung on while he raced through the trees. A few tears streaked down my face, but were lost in the forest by the wind whipping around us. Before I knew it, or liked it, we were back at the small clearing where Laurent and I had stopped and James had found me asleep.

Without saying a word James wiped the tears from my eyes. "Stay with Laurent and I will be back before you know it."

"A promise for a promise."

"A promise for a promise." James agreed. He kissed me gently once more before disappearing into the forest. The feeling of his lips on mine remained long after he had dashed off. As I touched my lips to keep the feeling there, my mind started to come up with a plan. I would try to help, no matter what that meant.

I stopped breathing for a few seconds before listening to the world around me. A few leaves rustled from a quiet breeze, but other than that there were no traces of Laurent, Victoria, or James. Before I had time to rethink my plan, I took off running in the direction towards the Cullens' house… or at least I hoped it was the right way.


	10. Leaving Washington

**A/N-** Hello everyone! Ok so I updated the story, hung out with friends, went to one of my classes, then I came back and guess what… I had 31 reviews. By the end of the night it had gone up to 34! I was like HOLY CRAP! You guys seriously made my day.

On to another issue. As I said in my previous author's note… I have finished _writing_ the story. I write pretty far ahead of where I'm updating so do not worry! The story is going to be updated for a while. So don't worry, the end is not coming up. There are way too many twists and plot changes to come. Thanks for the concern though!

**Happycookbook**- Alright, well I'm guessing you're going to keep swooning, because James is not in this chapter… sorry. Thanks for the review though!

**BirdieInABox16**- Yes, she already pretty much misses him like crazy. Thanks for the review!

**Superdani**- Ok, as I said in my little note, you still have some time till the finish. Don't worry…

**D.Cullen**- Again, it's not over, don't worry. Thanks for the concern though!

**JoannaMcCarty**- I'm glad you love this story so much. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything because it's not ending yet!

**twilghtfan78**- Thanks for the review. As I've said already, not ending so don't worry!

**AnnaMollyPR**- Ya, well, Cerys is a bit of a rebel like James, that's why they get along so well! James, Cam, to us they're the same person right now!

**Aria DeLoncray**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

I had been running for well over an hour when I finally decided to stop to take a break. So this hadn't been my smartest idea, but I needed to try and help. I was not going to sit idly while James was risking his life for a freakin' hunt. I fell back onto a tree as I looked around me. Trees and bushes surrounded me and offered no guidance in which way I should go. Why did Washington have to have so many god damn trees? I mean, couldn't it be like other forests with signs that help you get around? I tried to swallow some of my own spit since I had also forgotten to bring my water bottle with me, another smart move on my part.

"James wouldn't be very happy with you if he knew you had left." Laurent said, coming to stand next to me.

"I know." I said. "But I need to try and help."

"How? By going to the heart of the problem? They Cullens have all left that house. There would be no reason for you to go there now."

"I didn't know that! I would have at least felt better knowing I had tried."

"You have tried, and now it's time for you to come with me and wait for James to return."

"But what if he doesn't? I mean, I just broke my promise and he has no way of securing his own."

"What promises are you talking about?"

"I promised I wouldn't leave you if he promised he wouldn't die."

"You are back with me now and if you come with me to Denali then you aren't breaking your promise. If you don't break your promise, I'm sure that James won't break is own. He may be a dangerous hunter, but he's a man of his word. Which is another reason he can't break off the hunt."

"I still wish there was something I could do. It sucks being a human now that I know there are vampires in the world. I feel so weak, so vulnerable."

"When you are with us you are anything but vulnerable."

"But I'm still weak."

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Now let's go. I believe Carlisle called the Denali clan so that they are expecting us."

"How long is the trip going to take?"

"Not long. Probably two days if we take a few hours to rest at some point."

"Do you even need to rest?"

"No, but I'll need to hunt. I'll go when you're sleeping."

"This seems to be a trend, going off when I'm sleeping."

"It's the safest for all parties. We let our true natures come out when we hunt and until we're filled it is hard for us to regain control of our instincts."

"O." I said. I remained silent and waited for Laurent to make the next move.

"Are you ready?" Laurent asked finally.

"I don't think I have a choice."

"You always have a choice, don't forget that. So, are you ready?"

"Ya, I am." I climbed onto Laurent's back and held on tightly as he started running through the forest. The trees became blurred from Laurent's speed as well as the small tears that leaked from the corners of my eyes.

oOoOoOo

I slept through most of the trip. It wasn't like we were going to stop for some sight-seeing on our way up to Denali. Most of the sights were just blurs. Laurent had also kept his word by hunting during the night while I was asleep. When I asked him what he hunted he avoided the question and just started running once more.

When we finally got to Denali I was surprised to find a nice little house, more like a large cottage in front of me. There were a few lights on, but all of the windows had blinds pulled over them. "You think they're up?" I asked Laurent. He just looked at me from the corner of his eye knowing that I already knew the question. "I know, I know, stupid question. Of course they're asleep!" I said sarcastically.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with strawberry blonde hair walked out. A few other people followed her, but she was the obvious leader. "You must be Laurent and Cerys."

"We are. You must be Tanya." Laurent answered.

"I am. Carlisle called and told us to expect you. Please come in, I don't want the human getting too cold." Tanya said, ushering us inside. "We have two rooms set up for you. Do you know if you're just passing through or will you be here permanently?"

"I do not know right now." Laurent said.

"We're waiting on at least one more." I said, finding my voice for the first time.

"Carlisle told me it would only be the two of you. He wasn't even sure if Cerys would be coming at all."

"James will come, we just don't know when." I said defensively.

"James? The James who is hunting Edward's little girlfriend?" Tanya asked.

"We are not sure what the outcome will be." Laurent said. "James does know that we were planning on coming here though."

"I wouldn't be expecting him, Edward is fiercely protective of what is his. He will die for her if he has to. Plus his family will be helping him. They can be quite… ferocious when they are forced into a corner."

"Can I go to my room?" I asked, getting sick of the pessimistic thoughts circulating around the room.

"Of course, Eleazar, why don't you show Cerys to her room." One of the other vampires walked forward and started to head down a hallway. I quickly fell into step behind him.

"This is your room. Laurent's will be the room across from it and I'm next to you with my mate Carmen. Tanya's sister, Kate, is next to you on the other side. Tanya's final sister, Irina, is across the hall next to Laurent."

"Thank you." I said. "I thought I saw more vampires at the front of the house other than just the five of you."

"We currently have two others living with us. They are done another hall."

"O, ok. Well thanks again." I said before disappearing into my room. There was a bed with light blue sheets under a window on the farthest side of the room. A dresser sat against one wall while a TV sat on a desk on the other. I fell onto the bed and watched the world turn outside of the window. There was still a light covering of snow on the ground, though it seemed most of it had already melted.

"I hope this is alright." I turned around to see Tanya entering the room.

"It's wonderful." I said quietly.

"You're attached to this hunter aren't you?"

"Very much so." I replied. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like pouring my heart out right now, especially to someone I just met. I was hoping to just get some alone time and get all of thoughts in order."

"Of course, if you need anything let any of us know. There is some food in the kitchen, but most of it is canned food. We aren't used to having human visitors. We can go to the store tomorrow or another day to make sure we are better equipped."

"I can scavenge. Thanks though." I replied. Tanya smiled before backing out of the room before leaving me alone.

When I was sure that no one else was going to come in and interrupt me, I dug through my worn out backpack looking for a small leather journal. I carried it around with me, but I hadn't written anything since a year after my dad died. My father had given it to me our last Christmas together, but I hadn't felt like writing. When he died I decided I'd use it to preserve his memory and get all of my emotions out. I guess it's time to add a new part to it now…


	11. Hunted

**A/N**- I love you guys so much still! All of the reviews really make me feel so good! Keep them up please!

So I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Happycookbook**- I will get to your story! I know I haven't read it yet, but I will soon! I can't believe I inspired you though, that's just awesome. Ya, I wanted them to be somewhat similar, but also be different.

**Aria DeLoncray**- Become a vampire… I'm still not saying what's going to happen though.

**Superdani**- We'll see about a sequel once we eventually get to the end… thanks for the review still!

**D.Cullen**- All of the families will be in the story. The Cullens will be in and out of the story. Don't worry, all of our favorites will be in the story, as well as new favorites.

**JoannaMcCarty**- Sorry, but so much will be going on with Cerys that I'm keeping it strictly with Cerys. You'll understand everything though eventually.

**BirdieInABox16**- There's a lot that's going to happen, but not a wedding right now.

**AnnaMollyPR**- Thank you for the devotion! It's much appreciated!

**covenant1**- I'm glad you could join us! Sorry it had to be at such a sad time though. Updates are every few days so I hope that's soon enough!

* * *

"Cerys?" Laurent's voice filtered through my door.

"Yes?" I called back. I heard the door open, but I didn't move from the bed. Over the afternoon, evening, night, and early dawn I had moved around the room, trying to find the best places to write in my journal and the just relax. Currently I found myself on the bed almost asleep.

"Were you sleeping?"

"I'm getting there. Don't worry, you didn't wake me up." I said. I stretched and sat up, looking straight at Laurent. "What's up?"

"We were going to go hunting. Tanya and her sisters were going to show me where they like hunting."

"Ok, have fun."

"You're going to be alone, are you going to be ok with that?"

"Wait, everyone is going with you?"

"Yes, did I just say sisters? I meant the entire family. It's a vampire bonding time."

"Alright, go have fun. I doubt I'm really going to move all that much."

"You promise me that you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I promise I won't do anything stupid that will get me killed." I said.

"Alright then, we should be back in a few hours." Laurent said as he retreated back towards the door.

"I'll see you then." I replied. I found my spot once more on the bed and closed my eyes. I was quickly swept into the darkness of sleep.

oOoOoOo

When I started to wake up I had the feeling of someone watching me. Unless Laurent had come back and decided to wake me up like a stalker would wake up their interest, there was something or someone trying to scare me. I cracked one eye open was greeted by two golden eyes, although they looked far more menacing than Victoria's red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I tried to get as far away as I could from the vampire. That ended up having me scurry to the other side of the bed and promptly falling over the edge. I landed on my butt and the new vampire just looked down at me with a smile.

"You are the human that was brought yesterday."

"Uh… yes?"

"Why is he keeping you alive? Why hasn't that new vampire had his fill of you? Your blood smells far to enticing to keep you around this long."

"Um… He respects James too much probably."

"James? Sorry hun, you only came with one male and currently, he's not here to help you." He smiled a predator's smile and I realized even more how vulnerable I was with a clan of vampires. I gulped, but knew if I tried to run he could easily catch me. Instead of freaking out more, I tried to calm down, hoping Laurent would be back soon… or even James.

"Your pulse is slowing down. You've accepted your fate then? This won't be as much fun, but it will still do I guess." This new vampire was now sitting on the bed with his legs dangling over the bed. "How about this, I'll give you a head start, a fair one too. I won't come after you for at least a minute."

"That sounds so fair. I mean, me with normal human speed and you with your super vampire speed."

"Yes well, I am the ultimate perfection of your species." This vampire grinned. "Now, I suggest you start running if you want the extra time to live. I am not the most patient of men in this world."

I didn't wait any longer. If he was going to bite me and if I was going to die, then I would at least try to stay alive. I ran out of the room and down the hall. Now I was regretting never leaving the hall since I didn't know what direction to turn to get out of the house. I quickly found the kitchen and a back door that led to a snowy field behind the house. Trees lined the edges and I switched my course to the closest tree line.

Before I was halfway to the trees I heard the new vampire's laugh from the doorway. As I turned back to look at him, he started running. There was a flurry of snow before I was knocked to the ground.

"You got out of the house, I'm surprised."

"Well I'm glad I could be somewhat exciting." I said.

"Trust me, you were definitely interesting." He said. "But now, you're bleeding and your scent is far too enticing to ignore any longer."

I hadn't noticed that I was bleeding, but I looked down at my arm and sure enough I had scratched it on someone, probably a rock that was below the snow. The vampire flipped me onto my back roughly, causing me to scream out, and straddled my hips while he held my upper arms down to the ground so he could get a good look at my neck. When he decided where he was going to bite, he turned my head and started leaning down.

"Joseph! No!" I heard a voice shout. Whoever just shouted saved my life because the vampire, Joseph, looked up and was thrown off of me. I looked up to see Laurent standing protectively over me. Tanya and a few of her clan members came rushing over, but I scrunched myself into a ball next to Laurent's legs.

"You're protecting her? Why?" The evil vampire asked.

"Because she's in love with my friend and he's in love with her. I promised him I'd protect her until he arrived."

"Is this the James that you speak of? The one she said you respected enough not to kill her for?"

"It is." Laurent said.

"Joseph, what the hell were you thinking? You know we don't feed off of humans!" Tanya said.

"I couldn't help myself. I haven't had human blood in so long and it was just such an appetizing idea. Plus you were ALL gone so she was alone. I was hoping to feed off her and then leave."

"Too bad it didn't work." Laurent growled. He charged after the man and threw him into a tree, forcing it to crack then fall to the ground. Tanya tried to help me up, but I flinched away and waited for Laurent to get back. When I looked back over he had twisted Joseph's head off the body and was holding it in his hand. He let the bloody appendage fall to the ground before returning.

"Did you have to kill him?" A new girl screamed. Now my head hurt, great.

"Lindsay, calm down."

"No! You didn't have to kill him!" Lindsay said.

"You should have been watching him! You knew he wasn't fully used to feeding off of animals. You're the one who brought him here!" Tanya replied.

"But I loved him!"

"Ya, well, not everything goes the way you want. You can either help us or do whatever you want." Tanya said. This other vampire, Lindsay, huffed before storming into the house.

"God, I hope she leaves. That would make our lives so much easier." Eleazar muttered.

Laurent had returned when Lindsay had started screaming now held me in his arms. When Tanya and her family started to get everything ready to discard the body, Laurent started to take me back to the house. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I got into more trouble. I tried not to. I mean, I went to sleep and I woke up feeling like someone was watching me."

"And that's when Joseph showed up."

"Yes."

"You didn't break your promise, Joseph did. I shouldn't have left you completely alone."

"You were hungry and we don't know these people that well, I understand."

"Let's put this behind us. Why don't you go back to sleep. When you wake up we'll go for a walk in the woods."

"Alright, I'll come find you when I wake up and get changed."

"I'll see you them." Laurent said. He laid me on my bed and allowed me to find my way back under the covers by myself. Again, it did not take me long to fall asleep. However, this time I was able to wake up on my own.

Someone knocking on my door startled me, but I was able to keep my head clear enough that I asked who it was first.

"It's me."


	12. Talk with Tanya

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Ok so I'm squeezing this update in between class (god I hate summer session…) and a concert. So no long a/n… enjoy!

**Happycookbook**- I wouldn't be so sure if I was you… I just hope you won't kill me…

**Superdani**- This is still following the book so James has still gone after Bella. This just all takes place while James is hunting Bella.

**BirdieInABox16**- I don't think that you'll be too happy, but I still hope you enjoy it!

**AnnaMollyPR**- Ya, I think you're going to be disappointed. Anyway, you are right… it's all in Joseph's nature to hunt, unfortunately it had to be Cerys.

* * *

"Come in!" I called back. I rummaged through the drawers in my room trying to find something to wear.

"I just wanted to apologize for Joseph this afternoon." Tanya said when she entered my room.

"It's alright, I don't hold anyone, but Joseph responsible."

"Not even his mate? Lindsay?"

"No, why? Should I?"

"She was told to watch him. He had been a free roaming vampire, much like James had been before she brought him here. He had been doing well on an animal diet. He'd been vegetarian for over a year until this little incident."

"Everything can change pretty fast, huh?"

"That it can."

"What happened to Lindsay?"

"O, she left. We got back in from burning the body and she was gone."

"That was quick."

"It was, but I was expecting it. She wasn't very… accepted in this group. Apparently when she was human she was the baby of her family so she was used to getting what she wanted. That doesn't work when you're living with other people, especially a large family like this one."

"I could see how hard that would be."

"Did you have any siblings back home?"

"No, it's just me and my mom. My dad died a few years ago and they only wanted one child."

"What does your mother do?"

"She's a chef at a restaurant in Seattle. She usually works nights so I only see her in the morning and then right before she leaves in the early afternoon."

"So you're use to being by yourself?"

"I am, but I'm happy with all the friends I'm making now." I said.

"Speaking of which, you seem to have a very loyal friend in Laurent."

"I'm sorry, but are we playing 20 questions?"

"I like to know who is living under my roof. I'm sorry if the questions are bothering you."

"No, they're just… unexpected. When it comes to Laurent I'm not always sure if it's me he's loyal to or James. Either way he's helped me so far."

"You don't know how lucky you are. Laurent and James and Victoria have been feeding of humans since they were turned. For them to just give up human blood and keep you so close to them, they must be some of the strongest vampires around."

"I just hope James is strong enough to survive whatever trouble he's gotten himself into."

"From what Laurent tells me, I'm sure he will." Tanya smiled. "Tell me about this girl Edward has found, what's her name?"

"Bella."

"Yes, Bella."

"I'm… very interested to hear about her."

"Why?"

"You could say that Edward and I have a history or past together. I'm just interested in what he's gotten himself into."

"From the brief time that I saw them together I could tell they cared deeply for one another. I mean Bella looked to Edward for comfort like I look for in James. She's comfortable around the whole family considering she was watching them play your version of baseball.

"And now he's protecting her from your James?"

"Yes. James decided to try and track her so now Edward is going to try and save her. It's tearing me in two. I don't want James to kill Bella. She was really nice and I liked her from the few minutes I spent with her. But on the other hand I don't want Edward or his family to kill James because I love him."

"It's a catch 22 for you."

"Ya, something like that."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine." Tanya said as she stood up, ready to leave. It appeared I had survived her interrogation, but now it was my turn.

"Tanya, how do you become a vampire?"

"You have to be bitten." Tanya said simply. She must have sensed it wasn't my only question so she sat back down on the bed.

"Do you have to drink the vampire's blood?"

"No, when we bite someone we also release venom into their blood stream. If the person doesn't die and the venom can't be sucked out by another vampire then the person will go through a changing period and will become a vampire."

"A changing period?"

"It's about three days long and is filled with excruciating pain." I gulped at the idea of being in pain for so long.

"Three days of pain huh?" I asked.

"I think what really gets new vampires is not the physical pain, but the pain from losing their families."

"Losing their families?"

"The blood lust is too strong and their loved ones can be hurt so it's generally accepted that you leave your family. That's why there's the myth that vampires die and then come back to life. We have to tell people you died from one cause or another so they accept that you're not coming back."

"Wow." I said as I thought about my mom.

"Are you thinking about changing?"

"I'm not sure. I told James I would, but he told me not yet. I wasn't thinking and now I'm glad he didn't. I mean, I never thought of the consequences of leaving my mom."

"And your friends."

"So far it seems as though most of my friends are vampires." I whispered.

"Really, you don't have a boyfriend or someone at home?"

"If I had a boyfriend then I wouldn't be here waiting for James." I said.

"This is true." Tanya nodded.

"I guess we'll just see what life throws at me." I said. I got back up from my bed and started trying to find clothes for my hike with Laurent. "Can I get some clothes? Laurent promised me he would take me on a hike when I woke up and all of my clothes are dirty."

"You would be about Alyssa's size. I'll see about borrowing some of her clothes until we can take you shopping."

"Shopping… joy."

"Not a shopper are you?"

"No, sorry. I grew up hiking with my dad most of the time. I never really saw the joy in shopping."

"Too bad. I guess the girls and I will just have to change your opinion."

"You can try…" I muttered. "Clothes?"

"O, right. I'll be right back." Tanya disappeared from my room and returned a few seconds later with jeans and a T-shirt in her hand. Underneath the jeans were underwear and a sports bra as well. "I'll be back with some shoes and socks for you." Again it only took her a second, but she did return with the desired items.

It took me a few minutes to get changed and try to detangle the knots out of my hair. When I finished deknotting my hair I threw it into a pony tail so I wouldn't have to worry that much about it during my hike. When I was satisfied that I was ready I looked threw my bag for anything I might need. I found my camera in a hidden pouch and decided that would be fun to take. With my camera in hand I returned out of my room where I found Laurent, dressed in different clothes as well, ready and sitting on a couch.

"Tanya told me you were up and getting changed so we could go. It will be sunset in a few hours and I figured you'd want to watch that."

"You know it." I said with a smile. Laurent led me to the back of the house and to the tree line surrounding the backyard. I could see the dirt from where Joseph had been killed then burned.

"Laurent?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to never ask how to kill a vampire." I said as I looked at the scar on the earth.

"I'll do my best." Laurent said with a smile. "Now come on, I know the perfect pace to watch sunset from."


	13. Shopping with Tanya

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So I wanted to update before I left for Sea World San Diego tomorrow morning. I was thinking about a possible update on Monday, but it depends on traffic and me getting back to school, so we'll see. Of course the more reviews would help the incentive. Anyway, enjoy!

**BirdieInABox16**- Sorry, but you're there's still no James/Cerys in this chapter. Yes Tanya is nosy, but I'm hoping to give her a bit of a better reputation in this story. We'll see how well that works.

**AnnaMollyPR**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like one of the character while James isn't here.

**Happycookbook**- I knew you were getting your hopes up too high, but I couldn't help it… Thanks for the review!

**twilghtfan78**- Calm down, don't worry about not reviewing. I was wondering where you went, but I was pretty sure you were coming back. Thanks for the review.

**Superdani**- Some people might surprise you though…

**Aria DeLoncray**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**covenant1**- Don't worry, I won't be stopping this story anytime soon. Thanks for the review though!

* * *

The walk through the woods had been like a totally new experience for me. I had never hiked in so much snow before. The remaining sun light glittered off of the snow and a small powder would occasional trickle down from a tree. We didn't find any animals, but I was sure they had been scared off from the burning vampire smell or at least the large group of hunters that had been out.

Laurent took me to the edge of the forest for sunset. There were a few feet of just barren, snow covered land and then a slope that met the sea. The sunset caused the snow to erupt in the same colors of the sky. Scared of ruining the show I remained next to Laurent at the tree line. We remained where we were for the rest of the sunset. Laurent had to carry my back because it was so dark.

When we returned to the house the lights were all on and a few people were moving around in the front of the windows. We walked in to find a few of the vampires watching TV, some in their rooms, and others just talking in the kitchen. If any other person walked in they would never guess they had just walked into a coven of vampires.

"Good, you two are back! We were wondering where you went." Tanya said. "Cerys, I'd suggest you getting some sleep tonight."

"Why?"

"We're going shopping tomorrow. Actually, we're going shopping for a few days."

"A few days?"

"We aren't going to make a trip to town just for food shopping. We'll spend one day going through the mall and smaller stores and then the next day we'll go to the store to get some food for you."

"We're going to take a full day just to shop for clothes?"

"Yup, are you up to it?" Tanya asked.

"Do I have a choice."

"No, not really. Now go rest, we'll wake you up in the morning so that you can get ready."

"Um, ok. Good night." I didn't really feel like arguing since I had such a peaceful night for once. The sunset had reminded that some things were still good in the world, and that there was always hope, even in the most barren areas. That sounded way too corny, but it's too true.

Before falling asleep I wrote a few more thoughts down in my journal, making a mental note to get a new one while we were shopping tomorrow. Hopefully I could find a nice leather bound journal like my old one. For once, sleep actually alluded me for a few minutes, but as always, it finally came to me

oOoOoOo

"Tanya, this is like the fourteenth million store we've been in!" I exclaimed as Tanya pulled me into yet another store. Bags were weighing down on my arms, my feet were crying out in pain with every step, and I was just plain old tired.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." Tanya said as she found a rack to go through.

"You said that five stores ago."

"This time I promise. You're hungry and tired. We'll go back to the hotel after this store, I promise."

"I'm keeping you to it." I said as I looked over a few shirts. Tanya had already moved onto a wall that was filled with dresses. She called one of the saleswomen over and asked for a dress from the top row. I didn't pay her any attention until the dress was stuffed in front of my face and into my hands.

"Go try it on. I'll have more for you to try one in a sec."

"This is like a prom dress though! When am I going to have time to wear this?"

"Your prom is soon isn't it?"

"Uh, ya a few weeks, but I wasn't planning on going, especially after the last week."

"We'll just see about that." Tanya said before turning to find more dresses. Again, there was no point in arguing so I did as I was told and I tried on the dress. It was black with a deep V in the chest that showed off more cleavage than I was used to. Glittering rhinestones traces the seem along the neck, but other than that the dress was just black.

"I want to see!" Tanya yelled from the entrance of the changing room. I rolled my eyes, but came out for her to dissect what was wrong with this dress. We had been through this routine more times than I could count today with various outfits. I felt like I was on What Not To Wear, but without Stacey and Clint. "I like it. Emily, we won't be needing these." Tanya deposited the other dresses that she had picked out in the saleswoman's arms and walked back out. I returned to my dressing room and changed back into my shirts and shirt.

"Tanya, I really don't think this is necessary. I mean, I have my own closet back home with enough clothes."

"Don't worry. Now you'll have a closet here so you can come visit whenever you want. Although, I expect you to go to your prom and wear that dress."

"I don't have a date."

"James will go with you."

"James isn't here yet so we don't know that."

"If he doesn't then I'll have to beat some sense into him."

"You talk as though he's coming back."

"You should never give up hope. You won't survive a mortal lifetime if you give up on hope."

"But still…"

"If James… can't take you, then Tyler or Laurent can take you, as friends of course."

"Of course. Are we done now?"

"Ya, for now at least. This mall lights up at night so we'll want to come back to at least see that."

"Just as long as we can rest for a bit." Tanya purchased the dress before leading me out of the mall and to her car. The drive to the hotel was silent, but once we got there Tanya started rambling about what outfit to wear and when. This was going to be a long afternoon…

oOoOoOo

"Didn't I tell you it was beautiful here?" Tanya said as we walked through the mall. Small lines of lights lined the ceiling and fake stars lit up the ceiling. It just looked absolutely amazing.

"It does, but why would you want this when you have all that snow and beautiful wooded area?"

"You're a nature girl, not all girls here are. Some of them think this is the most romantic place to be."

"I could see that." I said as I scanned over the area again. We watched couples skate around a large rink that had been placed in the center of the mall. It just made me miss James more.

"Let's go. I can tell your heart is breaking. We'll get the food tomorrow morning when you wake up and then we can go home."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said. We walked back out of the mall and returned to our hotel.

oOoOoOo

The next morning I woke up to an empty room. I took it as a time to take a shower and just have some "me" time. Unfortunately, I wasn't alone for long because Tanya came in, finishing a call on her cell phone. I pointed to the shower and Tanya nodded in understanding before I slipped into the bathroom. The hot water felt good since it was so cold outside. Even the room was slightly colder than I thought it should be.

When I got out Tanya was watching the TV from her bed. I changed and looked at the time. It was only 8 o'clock. So we had some more time before we had to go so I sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the television. They were talking about some ballet studio burning to the ground in phoenix, but Tanya quickly changed it to a movie channel.

Finally we were able to get to the store and I went up and down the isles looking for what I needed. Although I tried to stay healthy Tanya threw in snacks like Oreo's and Jelly Belly's. She claimed I shouldn't worry what I ate, especially if I was truly thinking about becoming a vampire. If I was set on the decision then I should eat everything I wanted to now and I should worry about calories or gaining weight. I just rolled my eyes before moving on to the next isle.

We loaded everything in the car and took off back home. Tanya drove at an insane speed which had me gripping the sides of my seat half the time. She just laughed when she noticed my reaction to her speed. We did make it back to the house in half the time it took us to get to the city. Tanya claimed she speeded so the ice cream wouldn't melt and the milk wouldn't go bad.

"Ya, because it's so hot outside…" I muttered as I started carrying bags in. Some of the others, including Laurent greeted us at the door and helped bring the bags in. Before I could finish my first trip most of the groceries were put away and my bags were in my room. "You guys suck."

"Only when feeding." Tyler said with a grin. I rolled my eyes, but left for my room so I could organize everything Tanya and I had gotten. I was really getting used to living with vampires and all of their remarks and special abilities. I think I am finally becoming comfortable with this whole supernatural creature thing.


	14. Trip to the Airport

**A/N**- Wow, 10 reviews for the last chapter! I love you guys! So since there were so many reviews I'm decided to update today. I must say that I was just going to update tomorrow. The power of reviews…

Anyway, I think you'll all enjoy this chapter even though it's kind of short… sorry, the next one will be longer. Enjoy!

**Happycookbook**- Ya, my Tanya is a lot like Alice, but they also have their slight differences, although that won't be noticed for a bit longer.

**Aria DeLoncray**- I'm not saying anything, but this chapter will have the answer in it!

**BirdieInABox16**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it! They are bff's, but also getting to a sisterly point… that comes out more in the coming chapters though.

**Bellawish2b**- You'll understand more this chapter and then I'm sure any other questions will be answered in the next update.

**Superdani**- I'm not saying anything about your future mood… ;p

**twilghtfan78**- I have a friend who always watched what not to wear, but now I only watch it occasionally. I still need to see the episode when they had Dara Kirk on… Anyway, glad you liked it!

**AnnaMollyPR**- I'm glad you caught that little snip-it. Like Superdani, I'm not telling you what your mood will be like once you've finished reading this chapter.

**Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe-** I'm glad you liked it! Just like I've told others, I'm not giving hints on the future.

**Mimi**- I'm glad you like it, but I'm not telling!

**WWESupernatural102292**- I understand completely. My internet last year was crappy and it failed for 2 weeks… not a good thing when I need to go online for notes and what not for lectures and other classes. Thanks for coming back though!

* * *

I fell asleep pretty soon after getting home and hanging all of my new clothes up. For the first time in days I finally dreamed. As usual I didn't remember the main details and every little action, but I did remember that I was finally truly happy and James was there. I'm guessing I was dreaming that James had returned to me finally. I remained in my bed, relishing the remaining feelings that the dream stirred within me. I couldn't help but smile as I watched snow fall outside my window.

I finally managed to get out of bed and change into a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt Tanya had bought me yesterday. Once I was changed and my hair was brushed I made my way outside to find Laurent and Tanya. Laurent was in the kitchen sitting at the center island while Tanya was no where to be found.

"Good morning Laurent." I said with a smile.

"Good morning, you seem happy."

"I'm always happy." Laurent gave me a look that said 'really?' I just stared right back at him.

"Ok, you look happier. Good dream?"

"Why yes… wait, how did you know?"

"Well, for one you don't usually like going shopping so I'm pretty sure it wasn't from the trip. Plus if the reason behind why you were happier was from the trip then you would have been happier last night."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"Plus, you were whispering James' name last night while you slept."

"I was? Wait, was I loud about it?"

"No, you weren't loud. I was walking by and I heard you mumbling something. So I went in to check on you and that's when I heard you saying James' name."

"O… ok. So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, putting my sleep talking behind me.

"We are going back to town." Tanya announced as she walked in.

"Wait, why?" I asked, not looking forward to another car ride. I mean, my butt finally recovered from the last trip!

"We need to go pick something up."

"What do we need to pick up?"

"Something big and that shouldn't sit around in an airport." Tanya replied. As I mindlessly walked back to my room to pick up my purse (another purchase on Tanya's behalf) I tried to figure out what would be so important to pick up.

Was it some sort of food? No, we had plenty of food since we went shopping only yesterday. Was it some sort of special vampire food supplement of supply of bagged blood? Possibly, but I'd never heard of special vampire supplements and I couldn't figure out where in the world they would get it from. Then again, vampires had been living among us for a while apparently; they could have some secret organization to help them.

Was it some newborn that they had agreed to help? Was it James? I pause in my step, causing Tanya to look back to at me and ask if anything was wrong. I shook my head no and continued walking to the car. Of course it couldn't be James. He said he'd come straight to the house. Laurent would tell him instructions or something like that. It could be a newborn. After all, Tanya said that whatever it is should not be kept with an airport full of people.

"Stop trying to figure it out, Cerys." Laurent said from the front seat. The comment finally knocked me back into reality enough that I could process that I had my purse, I was in the car, I was the only one in the backseat, I was buckled in, and Tanya was once again speeding like a maniac.

"I could always try." I muttered.

"There wouldn't be any point…" Tanya said. "We'll be there in… about 20 minutes at this speed."

"What if we get caught by a cop?"

"We won't."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes, go back to trying to figure out what we're getting, you're annoying me." I smiled and went back to my thoughts, although I still couldn't figure out any more reasons we would be going to town, or the airport for that matter.

"Is it one of your friends?" I asked suddenly.

"You could say that." Tanya replied. Great, that was no help. At least I new it was most likely a vampire unless she considered animals her friends in some sick and twisted way.

oOoOoOo

"The flight was delayed." Tanya said as she returned to where Laurent and I had found a seat on one of the benches in front of where all of the passengers would arrive.

"They did it on purpose." I muttered. "They knew I didn't know who was coming and decided to hold the suspense longer."

"I'm sure that's the reason." Laurent muttered.

"Hey Tanya, you could have driven at normal speed! Now we have to wait around here until the flight comes in." I said with a smile. Tanya scowled, but got over the comment soon enough.

"Flight 269 from Phoenix, Arizona, now arriving." Someone said about a half hour later.

"That would be them." Laurent said as he stood up and stretched his legs.

"Them? There's more than one."

"No, there's just one. I just don't want to give anything away."

"Don't worry, you're not." I muttered. "Wait, from Arizona? Isn't it a bit too sunny in Arizona for you guys?"

"For a permanent settlement it is, but this person was only passing through." Tanya explained. "If you don't stay in one place for that long, or at least long enough to build a reputation or any suspicion then you can go wherever you want."

"I swear, I learn something everyday about you guys." I said.

"That's what happens when you become aware that humans are not the only… intelligent creatures on this planet."

"Or that our fantasies are actually real."

"That too." Tanya said with a smile. "How long does it take to get everyone off?

"Long." I muttered remembering past family vacations. "Are we going to need to wait for them to claim their baggage."

"No," a deep voice said as two leather clad arms wrapped around my stomach. "I have everything I need right here."

"James!" I squealed. Ok, I don't usually squeal, but I believe that this is a time that an exception can be made.

"Hello love." He said before giving me a kiss.


	15. Missing Kisses

**A/N**- Hello everyone. First thing… 100 reviews! WOW! Yay, I'm so excited! Thank you to all of my reviewers! So I don't want to hold you guys back so I hope you enjoy the chapter! This chapter will explain some stuff, but the next one will explain everything. Enjoy!

**AnnaMollyPR**- I'm not saying anything, but I'm glad it made you happy.

**wolfgirl323**- I hope this is soon enough for you? I knew I was being evil, but I couldn't help it… sorry.

**Aria DeLoncray**- I'm happy you're so excited. Thanks for the review!

**Superdani**- Your welcome!

**twilghtfan78**- Well I'm glad I caught you by surprise. Here's your update! I can't believe you were even to review on a phone. I know I can't. I really appreciate it thought! You'll understand everything by the next chapter, I promise! Some of the things will start falling in place now though.

**Happycookbook**- Yup, he's here!

**Mimi**- Well I'm happy I made your night! Thanks for the review!

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm glad you like it!

**mama2four**- I'm glad you like it! It never hurts to review multiple times…

**MissPwnarOvNo0bs'es**- You'll understand everything by the end of next chapter, don't worry.

* * *

"I knew you'd come back." I said for the twentieth time in the car. James was sitting next to the window while I was sitting in the middle and clinging to his arms.

"So you've told me already." He said.

"Sorry, it's just… ok, so I might not have known and if I keep telling you then maybe I would believe it to." I said. I laid my head on James' shoulder and felt him wince under my touch. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine."

"Where are you hurt?" I asked sitting up and looking at James. There were a few faint scars on his chest that his jacket didn't hide, but once he noticed I had seen them he covered them with his jacket.

"I'll be fine." James repeated, this time a bit more serious.

"James, let me see them!" I complained.

"Cerys, calm down. He'll be fine. I'm surprised he's not completely healed now." Laurent said. He looked back at us and smiled.

"Ya, well, Edward did a bit more damage than originally planned." James said calmly, although his face became annoyed at the end of the statement. It took me a few minutes, but as the statement sunk in I realized the last word James had said.

"Planned? What do you mean planned? You planned this?" I asked. My anger was rising the whole time.

"You've had a long day and it's just barely past noon. We'll talk about it later."

"No, I think we'll talk about it now." I said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're already being stubborn about this and your temper is rising. You won't be able to actually… comprehend everything if I told you now. Once you've rested again you'll be able to think clearly and understand why we did what we did." James replied.

"I'm stubborn! You're the one who wouldn't call of a hunt! You're the one who left just to go kill a human girl! You're the one who hunted me down after I left! You're the one who convinced my mother to let me go with you while I didn't want to! And I'm the stubborn one?" I unbuckled my seat belt and switched to the other window seat, trying to squish myself up next to the window and stay away from James. Tanya had been driving at normal speed, but once I started yelling she started to increase her speed.

"Cerys…" James said, a bit annoyed. I shook my head and curled up in the ball. James didn't try and fight anymore, but let me brood over in my corner. I watched the scenery pass, considering there was nothing else to do. Tanya wasn't trying to make everyone talk for once and Laurent and James both remained silent.

James was right for one thing, I was tired from all of the activity and excitement the morning had brought. Ever since I had started staying with vampires, I had been sleeping more and more. I yawned quietly, or so I thought.

"Go to sleep, Cerys." James whispered. This time he was next to me and pulling me into his arms. I tried to fight, but James kept me within his grip without trying.

"Let me go James and I'm not going to go to sleep. I've slept too much since I started living with you guys."

"No, I'm not going to let you go and you are going to go to sleep."

"No I'm not. James, just let me go."

"You know it's not a good thing to go to sleep angry." Tanya piped up from the front seat. "Plus, if you're going to change then you might as well sleep as much as you can. You don't realize how much you miss being able to sleep until you can't sleep anymore."

"Is this one of those you don't know how much something means to you until you've lost it?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"I've learned that lesson well." I said quietly. James still heard and squeezed me closer to him. I still struggled a bit, but not with as much force as before.

"What do you mean before you're changed? Who's changing you? When did you agree to this?" James asked. His eyes had widened in surprise and his arms loosened a bit.

"I figured I'd be changed at some point. I was hoping you would, but if you wouldn't I was going to ask Laurent or Tanya or if I had to I would find a way back to Forks and ask one of the Cullens."

"You would have wasted a trip if you went to the Cullens."

"Why?" I asked.

"They aren't allowed to bite anyone."

"That's why they are vegetarians?" James asked.

"No, they were vegetarians before they moved there. Apparently there's a werewolf pack on the Indian reservation next to Forks. To keep the peace they created a treaty. The Cullens aren't allowed to venture onto the reservation and they aren't allowed to bite anyone."

"There are werewolves as well?" I asked.

"Yes, and you're not going to meet one so don't start thinking of questions." James replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They don't like us much, hence the treaty with the Cullens although that's the only one I've ever heard of." Laurent replied. The car fell quietly and I watched the trees and shrubs fly past the car as we got closer and closer to the house. I would fight against James' hold every once in a while, but my anger

"Go to sleep." James repeated, this time quieter and without as much force behind his words.

"I don't want to." I muttered. I still had a little fight in me, but that little fight came out as a few twitches in my arm. Even if James was mortal he wouldn't have to try and hold me down.

"Go to sleep." James repeated, even quitter. This time I didn't protest, but nor did I snuggle into his chest as I would have earlier.

"I'm still mad at you." I whispered before doing as he said and falling asleep.

oOoOoOo

"So are you going to tell me why you had planned your little stunt?" I asked. I had woken up a few minutes ago to find James still holding me in my bed.

"You aren't going to leave me alone if I don't, so I might as well."

"I won't leave you alone for other reasons." I whispered. I stretched up James' chest so I could reach his lips and kiss him.

"You don't need to soften me up for me to tell you."

"Who said I was doing it for you? You forget, I haven't been able to kiss you for the past week either." I replied.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep you waiting." James replied. He allowed himself to slide down onto the mattress before rolling me over. As he hovered above me and looked directly into my eyes, but what he was trying to say, I had no clue.

"What?" I asked finally.

"Just making sure I remember everything about you. I don't think I ever truly looked into your eyes before." James whispered.

"Again, you take everything fore granted when you have it…"

"But when you get it back, you cherish it more than ever." James finished for me. "And that is exactly what I plan to do." He bent down and captured my lips with his. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. James still didn't allow any of his weight to rest on me, but I was able to feel how cold he really was. It was a nice contrast to the fever that was starting to burn under my skin.

"You're trying to distract me by seducing me, aren't you?" I asked breathlessly once James had released my lips.

"You've already been seduced and by the looks of it, you're well on the way to being distracted as well." James whispered seductively.

"Ugh, I hate you." I muttered, trying to push him off. James remained hovering above me. "And it's your fault I'm not distracted anymore… you just ruined the mood."

"Did I now?" James asked with an evil grin. He pushed his groin into me and I felt how excited he still was. I moaned at the contact and the mood instantly returned. My arms returned to James' neck and hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

"You're going to hate me again."

"Why?" I asked, again breathlessly while James' breath remained normal.

"Because we're going to go have that chat with Tanya and Laurent." James replied.

"Ugh, you're right, I do hate you. Why did you do… that when you knew we couldn't finish."

"I wasn't planning on it actually, you're the one who started kissing me." James replied. "And if we were going to finish, well we wouldn't leave this room for at least a day."

"So much temptation, are you sure you would be able to handle it?" I asked with a smile.

"O, I'm sure I'm strong enough." James replied. He kissed my neck as though he was proving his strength to me.


	16. The Nomad's Story

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Ok, so training camp has begun and I might get a little busy for a bit. Especially next week cause I have finals right on top of training camp (which can pretty much be described as hell sometimes). Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up that updates might be coming slower, but they will not stop! I want to make that point clear. Right now, I have written over 40 chapters. It looks like it will be about 45 or so, but I'm not sure yet. So, updates will be coming for a quite a long time.

Also, I did finish one of my other stories that I was updating. I don't like to update just one story so in the coming days I might start updating one or two. One would be the next Twilight story I have planned, Dazzle Me (Bella/Edward). Another one would be another Sailor Moon one. I do have others planned for both Twilight and SM, but I'm not sure which other one I'll update. Just be looking forward to more stories!

Finally, I believe this chapter is the one a lot of you are waiting for so I'm going to stop rambling and just continue!

**Happycookbook**- Hm… I'm not telling! Well not now at least.

**Bellawish2b**- Because it's still James. Don't worry, you'll still understand everything.

**JeffHardysGirlDXRKO**- I'm glad you like it so much!

**twilghtfan78**- Ya, I understand. My grandparent's don't have internet either and we used to "borrow" from her neighbors, but it was just to get on our email. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it though!

**BirdieInABox16**- A little to close? As into a sex scene? There are going to be sex scenes. That's why I rated this M. I will warn you, but that won't happen for another chapter or so. After that there might be mentions of it or whatever, but be prepared for it. Just watch for the warnings. I'm happy you still like it though!

**AnnaMollyPR**- Thanks, I'm happy you like it!

**Superdani**- Nothing happened! Trust me, Cerys makes that clear!

* * *

"You slept longer than we expected." Laurent said with a knowing grin as James and I entered the kitchen.

"We didn't do anything, Laurent." I muttered. I was sure James was smiling behind me. I pulled myself up onto the counter and sat on the edge with my legs dangling over. "So who's going to suck it up and tell me the plan?" Laurent and James looked at each other while Tanya examined her nails.

"All I was told was that I was to expect you and Laurent and then James a week after your arrival." Tanya said. "That's all Carlisle and Laurent would tell me."

"Ok, Your guys' turn." I said, turning my attention to James and Laurent.

"First, you have to understand that Victoria was the first vampire I had ever met." James said. "I was turned one night when I thought I was being mugged. Someone scared off my sire and he left me alive, although my rescuer thought I was dead. I was able to crawl back to my apartment before anyone found me. I went through the change by myself. I was scared when I woke up. All of my senses were far more advanced. I quickly discovered what I was when the burning in my throat roared to life when my neighbors scent mingled with the air under my nose. I killed the whole family that lived next to me that night. After the kill I packed a few things and left."

"So you're also running from the law?"

"No, it was long enough ago that I should be dead, along with all of the officers. Anyway, I left. I traveled at night and slept during the day. I fed every few days. I found the hunt to be thrilling and while I was hunting I forgot about the bloodlust. It was a way to escape the pain.

"Due to my obsession with hunting it turned out that I had a quite a knack for it. One day almost a decade after I had been turned, I was hunting some hiker when I crossed paths with Victoria. We fought over the man and during the fight he escaped. Once we stopped and the situation was assessed I realized that Victoria hadn't hunted in longer than I, but she was slightly younger so her bloodlust must have been killing her. So I decided to help her and we started traveling together. I would track our prey while Victoria would follow me. She was more of a parasite really, just feeding from the killings I made."

"You were doing all of the work." I said quietly.

"I was. She did find us places to stay, but it's not like I couldn't do that as well. For a while I was fine with the way we lived, but after a few decades, even a few years it tends to get quite annoying. Her only other use was satisfying other… primal urges." My body went rigid with jealousy, but I closed my eyes and just told myself to calm down. "I guess that's why I kept her along for so long. Then we met Laurent and he would always be able to say something to calm us down. He also had interesting ways to play mind games with the prey, causing them to become even more frightened. It made the hunt a bit more excitable.

"And Victoria still barely did anything." I said.

"She would just check her nails or hair or her appearance. She never tried to come up with creative ideas and would just follow on the hunts. Half the time she would get it wrong and screw us up, occasionally causing us to lose our prey."

"So we thought of a plan to rid ourselves of her." Laurent said, allowing James to take a break. "We had heard rumors of Tanya's family and the Cullens. We had been watching the Cullens for a bit before retreating farther North for a bit. We decided to plan a hunt for Edward's precious little human. We were planning on going to them and asking them for their help in a very intensive theatrical display."

"You were going to try and trick Victoria into thinking the Cullens killed James because he was going to kill Bella."

"Exactly." James replied.

"I went back to Forks one night while James and Victoria went on a hunt. I explained everything to the Cullens and they agreed. Then we met you." Laurent explained.

"And I suddenly had a more urgent reason to get rid of Victoria. Everything had been set up with the Cullens and now we just needed to go along with the timeline. Unfortunately, that timeline meant staying in Arizona with Bella a bit longer than I wanted to. So I took a few shortcuts, possibly biting her, which caused Edward to come rushing in and hurting me pretty bad."

"Who did they burn?"

"I had found a bum the night before to feed on. They burned his body beyond any recognition. Hopefully, Victoria thinks it's me." James replied.

"Wait, you bit Bella? So she's a vampire now?" I asked. I was more than a little jealous over the other human, or ex-human. How was she able to become a vampire and James wouldn't bite me yet!?

"No, Edward sucked the venom out. It was hard for him to do and he probably would have killed me if Carlisle didn't have Emmett and Jasper pull him back. Carlisle reminded him that I had my own human to get back to and the damage was not irreversible. So I pretty much have you to thank for saving my life." James said turning to me. He walked between my legs and kissed me gently. My hand went to the side of his cold face as he continued the kiss.

"Excuse me, you can do that in your own room." Tanya said. "Are we done here now?"

"I believe so. Everyone knows what happened now." Laurent said.

"And I didn't even overreact." I stated. "And I wouldn't have last night either. That would have been a perfect story for the ride last night; Lord only knows we had enough time in the car."

"You would have overreacted last night." James said.

"No I wouldn't have!" I said. "I would have thought about it as you talked and I would understand everything."

"You weren't thinking all that clear, you were too tired." James argued.

"I was thinking clear enough!" I retaliated.

"Ok, before this gets too heated… Laurent, Irina wants to talk to you."

"She does?" Laurent's energy suddenly picked at the mention of Tanya's sister.

"I believe she's in the study on one of the computers. If she's not there try her room. It's the one-"

"Next to mine, yes I know." Laurent said, cutting Tanya replied. He was up and out of the room before I could blink.

"Now, why don't you two go back to your own room and… talk this out. I don't think this argument is coming from your stubbornness, but some other frustration."

"What?" I asked. "Wait, you think we're fighting because we're too sexually frustrated. That I want James so much that I've become grumpy?"

"Uh… ya. Now you two go resolve whatever you need to. I think I'm going hunting." Tanya said. Again, she was gone before my slow human brain could process anything.

"What? Is she mad?" I nearly screamed.

"I think she's partially right." James said. When I glared at him he glared right back. "I said partially, Cerys, not completely. We're both too stubborn, but I think we need another source to work it out… other than fighting."

"Wow, I am just going weak at the knees." I said rolling my eyes dramatically. "You suck at the art of seduction."

"Do I?"

"You're too rough, too used to getting everything you want." I said. I pushed against James' chest and he allowed me to push him a step back. His smile was still cocky and I leaned forward. My feet were hooked around his knees and my arms around his neck. Other than that my body was as far back as I could get it. "You need to learn that sometimes, things don't come when they're called." I whispered. I smiled as I started to lean in, but before my lips met his I jumped off the counter and spun around, heading to the couch in the living room.

I sat down with Kate and Carmen, who were watching something on Bravo I think. "That was interesting, better than TV." Kate said with a grin. I smiled back before looking into the kitchen. James was staring intently at me. I just smiled and turned back to talk to the two vampiresses. James let out a frustrated growl before turning and running outside.

"If you're going to hunt, go as far as you can. Stay away from our town!" Carmen yelled.

"I don't think he heard you."

"He heard, and he already knew. I just figured it was better reminding him since his head seems to be a little cloudy currently." Carmen replied.

"Now everyone quiet, I want to hear what's going on." Carmen and I both rolled our eyes before laughing since we knew that Kate could very easily hear the TV.


	17. Game On

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I decided to let some of the characters have a little fun in this chapter… I think you guys will enjoy it…

Just a heads up, training camp officially starts tomorrow. We start with our 7 AM practices as well as our 1 PM practices. This should be fun. I promise to keep reviews coming, I'm just not sure how often.

Anyway, Enjoy!

**Aria DeLoncray**- Ya, but that would have been too easy. Plus she had been part of the group so just letting her go was a bit better for them, not that Victoria would take a break up all that well.

**MoonStarWithWings**- Thank you for finding that issue... I do realize they don't sleep, but I was just going with the flow. I'm glad you like it though!

**Happycookbook**- you assume correctly about the first part. Victoria is not dead, just as in the book. You'll see where she comes in later.

**BirdieInABox16**- Haha, yes the torture fest for James! I like the sound of that… It might be worked into a title soon…

**AnnaMollyPR**- Yes the fluff is coming, but first… Cerys has to have her fun.

**Superdani**- Everything will fall together soon, don't worry. I'm glad you liked the plot twist though!

**twilghtfan78**- So I had posted this chapter then noticed you had updated. Apparently fanfiction doesn't want to email me… anyway, I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for all of the support and don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing!

* * *

Tanya returned to the house a few hours later. She looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. She just went to her own room and I'm guessing she took a shower since the water pipes turned on and she came out about twenty minutes later with wet hair. "So how long have you been out here?" Tanya asked when she sat down in the large lazy boy at the corner of the couch. "Did James have to go out and replenish himself?"

"He went out, probably just a normal feeding. Although he may be hunting to work out… what did you call it? O right, frustration." I said. Tanya's face dropped and she looked at her sisters and then at me. "What?"

"You mean, but…"

"You should have seen her Tanya." Kate said. "She took a page right out of our own book." Kate said with a proud smile. "She hooked him and then walked away."

"I told him I was going to do it." I said with a shrug.

"But he didn't believe you." Kate replied. "He thought you were going to bend to his will."

"Proved him wrong. I will never bend to another's will." I said, looking at everyone.

"You made that point tonight." Carmen said.

"So you seduced him? You have fun?" Tanya asked.

"I guess." I said with a shrug. "I wouldn't want to do it that much with him."

"Kate, what's Irina doing with Laurent?"

"There's a reason we soundproofed all the rooms." Kate said dully. "Well then, I guess it's just us three."

"What's going on?" I asked looking between the three vampires who were suddenly sharing the same smile.

"O my dear, you've started a very dangerous game." Tanya replied. "If I understand what little I do know about your vampire, then we'll be needing to get you ready."

"What? Why?"

"He's going to give you a taste of your own medicine." Kate said.

"Trust me; it's the hottest sex ever." Carmen replied.

"Ya about that are we sure it's going to work with me being human and all?" I asked.

"You have a point. We might have elongate this whole plan if we want her to survive it. I mean, as Carmen said, it's the one of the best sexual experiences you could ask for." Tanya replied.

"And if it's one of the best for us, then it might be too much for you." Kate finished.

"So if I'm going to have to be a vampire, to seduce James properly?" I asked.

"Just for when it ends. Don't worry; I think I have a plan for that." Tanya replied. "We need to get James another room. I think the one next to Laurent would be appropriate?"

"I'll go move his bag or… wait, did even have anything when he came?"

"No, I think he's borrowing some of Eleazar's clothes right now. I think we're going to need to have a family shopping trip soon." Carmen said. "I like Eleazar's fashion sense and all, but it doesn't look as good on Laurent or James."

"I'm sure Irina would protest." Kate said.

"No, I think she'd agree. She probably wants Laurent without clothes." Ok, I shuddered at that last comment. Laurent became like an older brother, or a replacement father for me. Either way I did not want to imagine him without clothes on.

"Can we change the subject please?" I asked.

"We need to plan out some outfits first." Tanya said.

"I know I should have asked this earlier, but should I trust you guys?" I asked.

"Trust me, honey, we're profressionals in this department." Kate said with a smile and she patted my shoulder. She slipped past me and headed back down the hall where our rooms were.

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning events that Tanya would assure me would happen. As she described a certain event she would 'advise' me on what actions I should take. All the while she was finding the 'perfect' outfit. For once I wasn't going to complain about the outfits. She made sure that they were still me while making sure there was a sexy undertone to them. Every once in a while Kate or Carmen would add their opinion. When Irina figured out what was going on outside her room she took a break from her new pastime to help. She seemed to be the most excited next to Tanya about everything.

I had heard James return home, but Kate and Carmen quickly grabbed his attention while Tanya finished helping me. Tonight I was just going to sit around the house. Shift from room to room occasionally to make sure James kept his attention on me. Tanya assured me that this would be the easiest of the 'events' that she was planning. It was a "good warm up" in her opinion. I was still trying to remember how why I'd let this get so out of control.

When Tanya was done with me I was in dark navy sweats with a white tank top. I didn't really see anything sexy about it, but apparently James was supposed to see otherwise. So Tanya and I left my room together to go look at something on the computer. It ended up being some shopping website so I barely paid attention. I just made it look like I was interested since I knew James was watching and if I wasn't Tanya would get mad at me. Somehow James had found the one sliver that allowed him to look into the study from the living room. He lounged on the couch watching TV, although his eyes flickered our direction every once in a while. When I would notice him watching I would try my best to fight the blush, but my human reaction was apparently stronger than me. "Stop it." Tanya whispered. She forced my attention back to the screen and whatever dress she had found.

Tanya actually found a few things she liked and ordered them. Eventually we decided that it was time to be closer to my target. We joined the rest of the Denali family in their living room. Carmen was on Eleazar's lap in the lazy boy, Tanya and Kate were lying on a bed of pillows on the floor, Irina and Laurent were stretched out on the smaller of the two couches. That left me with James on the longer couch. There was plenty of room that I knew I was expected to occupy throughout the night.

I sat down on the far side of the couch, barely allowing my shoulder to hit James' arm which was extended across most of the back of the couch. I knew he was watching me as I found a comfortable spot, but I forced my attention on the argument over what movie to watch. When the movie was decided upon (The Covenant, still not sure why), the lights were turned out and everyone fell silent.

By the time had really started to get going I had stretched my legs out so they were barely touching James' thigh. Occasionally I would allow them to run up and down his pants, but I wouldn't push it past that. That was why I was surprised when James pulled my feet onto his lap and started to slowly, sensually rub. I was forced into an awkward position, but didn't complain. I was too busy holding back a moan from the pleasure James' hands were conjuring. After a while I moved around to get a better spot, pulling my legs back and falling into the open and welcoming space between James' chest and arm.

Finally the movie ended and everyone started stretching. I allowed myself a few extra seconds in James' arms before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to get something to eat and then go to bed." I announced.

"Alrighty." Kate said, eagerly taking my spot on the couch.

I hummer quietly as I got out everything I needed to make a sandwich. It was late, I was tired and I felt too lazy to cook anything more extravagant. My stomach was going to settle for bread, ham, and cheese.

"The sisters are rubbing off on you already. It seems you've been here longer than I thought." James said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose into my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Trying to tease me? Seduce me? I know they're helping you."

"James I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why was my room changed?" He asked.

"I don't know. Isn't it kind of dangerous for you to nuzzle my hair? The scent and all?"

"I can handle it." James replied. The whisper was said in just the right place behind my ear that shivers were sent down my spine. James' hand slid down my arm and forced me to put my food down before slowly turning me around. I looked up at him with innocent curiosity. He just smiled before kissing me softly. This kiss was slow and sensual, unlike the ones we had shared before he left and then once he had returned. It actually made my knees weak, forcing me to cling to him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked. It seemed to become a line I repeated often now a day.

"Only if you're trying to seduce me." James replied with a smirk. I pulled his head down then kissed the side of his lips, over his cheek, and up to his ear.

"Game on." I whispered before taking my sandwich and leaving for my room.


	18. Stressed

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So as promised, here's an update. I'm hoping to have quite a number of reviews by the time I get home from class tonight… possibly? You guys know who can control that though. I have a final tomorrow and on Thursday so I'll be updating on either Thursday morning or Friday.

Enjoy!

**Aria DeLoncray**- Game on indeed… thanks for the review!

**Bellawish2b**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**AnnaMollyPR**- And the games have begun… updated as fast as possible!

**Happycookbook**- Nice to know I can make you speechless! Glad you liked it!

**Superdani**- Exactly, you have to keep him interested.

**MoonStarWithWings**- I have read breaking dawn and I do understand how she could get pregnant… everything will still go with the flow so you'll just have to see what happens!

**twilghtfan78**- Ya, my roommate and parents say I'm addicted to. My other friends understand though. You'll just have to see who gives in!

**BirdieInABox16**- Things are just going to keep heating up so be aware!

**wolfgirl323**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

So for a while teasing James was entertaining. Especially once he got into it as well. There were constant ghost touches and close-call kisses. Carmen and Irina even got in on the action and were playing with their own mates. Tanya and Kate would just smile and walk around as though they were not affected. Then they would disappear for the night and only reappear later in the morning.

"This is getting frustrating. Are we done yet?" I asked. The sexual tension in the house was agonizing. You could literally see it if any of the couples were in the same room.

"One more event." Tanya said.

"No." I moaned.

"Just one more, I promise." Tanya repeated. "It'll be fun. Plus, it will give you the perfect opportunity to ask James about your prom."

"How is going to a club going to help her ask him to prom?" Kate asked. "Cerys, are you alright?"

"O my god." I said slowly. My eyes were wide as I stared at the wall.

"What? What's wrong? Do you have a problem with going to a club?"

"No, well, yes since I'm under aged, but my mom thinks I'll be home in a few days… well soon anyway."

"Wait, your Mom knows you're with us?"

"She knows I'm with James and his friends. She doesn't know that you guys are vampires though."

"How did James meet your mother?"

"Um, Victoria let me go and I was able to get home. So James tracked me to the local mall where I was with my mom. We had a small argument, then he charmed my mother and now I'm here."

"He faced a mall of humans? Wow, he's stronger than we gave him credit for. I don't think the club will be all that hard for him now." Kate said.

"We'll still need to keep an eye on him. Especially if we're going to be dancing." Tanya replied.

"But what about my mom?" I asked. "She think I'm going to be home soon!"

"Well, that definitely means the seduction ends tonight. Also, you have a big decision now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If you want to become a vampire then you can't let your mother know." Kate said.

"And when you're a newborn the smell of human blood can be so tantalizing that you would most likely want to hurt your mom."

"But I don't want to loose my mom! I mean, we've already lost my dad…" I said.

"And if you remain human,"

"It could present a strain on you relationship with James. Especially since he's a nomad."

"I know." I sighed. "I'm going to go rest in my room." I left the living room and walked down the hall to my room. I didn't notice the other person coming until I bumped into their arm. "Sorry."

"Cerys, is something wrong?" James asked. He held my shoulders in front of him and looked down at me.'

"I'll be fine. I just need to… think." I said. I wiggled out of James' grip and continued to my room.

"Cerys, what's wrong?" I hadn't noticed that James had followed me until we were in my room.

"It's nothing James. Just don't worry about it." I said. I sat down on the window seat that I hadn't sat at since James had arrived.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" James asked. He lightly ran his fingers up and down my arms.

"James, I don't feel like playing." I muttered.

"I'm not." James said. "I know when it's time to flirt and when it's time to be serious and just talk."

"What am I going to do?" I asked quietly.

"What?" James asked.

"James, my mother expected me back in a few days since school starts soon. Plus, I had been playing with the idea of becoming a vampire, but… but I can't lose my mom!" I cried.

"What brought this all on?" He asked as he led me to the bed. I used his hard chest as a pillow and curled up next to him. A few tears that had escaped from the thought of losing my mom fell on his chest. James took one finger and wiped the others away.

"We were talking about going to a club tonight and that I should ask you to prom when I remembered the date and how long we we've been gone." I said with a minimal amount of hiccups.

"You wanted me to go to prom with you?" James asked.

"Well, I don't have a group of friends to go with and I'm not going to go alone. If you weren't going to come then I was just not going to go, possibly go camping again." I said shyly.

"Of course I'll go to your prom." James said. "I'll just have to make sure I feed before we go."

"Well that's one problem dealt with and the least stressing of the two." I muttered.

"You mom?"

"My old life." I corrected. "I want to stay with you, but I can't leave my mom. Plus you won't want to stay in one place for too long and even if you did it's so close to the Cullens…"

"Cerys…"

"Plus there would be all of temptations of a big city that would just surround you…"

"Cerys, calm down. We'll work this out. Even though you've been living with vampires for a while now I don't think it's time for you to become one of us. Plus I wouldn't look all that great if I was married to someone so much younger than me."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-five." James said.

"I meant actually, live in vampire years."

"120." James said.

"Wow."

"Exactly. And I want you with me so we can see the world together, but there's time for that. I mean we'll have forever to see everything, but you should finish school."

"Wait, as in finish school like finish college?"

"I want you to and I'm sure your mother would want you to." James replied.

"But that's over four years from now!" I whined. "That means I won't get to spend time with you for most of the year for the next four years!"

"I'll still see you. Where are you going to college anyway?"

"California." I replied.

"You had to pick a sunny state?"

"Well, I'm going to Berkeley so it's actually foggy a lot, but yes it does get sunny. Those are considered the nice days."

"Not for me."

"I still think they are. I like how you glitter."

"I don't glitter."

"Yes you do. You glitter like the snow in the sun." I said.

"That makes it sound so much more masculine." James snorted.

"Aw come on, I think it's sexy. I mean, how many girls can say that their boyfriends glitter in the sun?" I said with a smile.

"How many of those boyfriends would want them to say that?" James replied.

"Still, I think it's sexy." I replied, running my hands up James's chest.

"I thought we weren't playing?" James asked.

Instead of answering I climbed up his chest and laid a kiss on James' lips. At first he was hesitant, but then his hands wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me into. The kiss started to grow in passion and intensity, but before James could get any more ideas I pulled back and smiled. I leaned back down and kissed James' jaw until I reached his ear. "Game back on." I whispered before climbing off of James and running out of the room, laughing the whole way.


	19. Torture Fest for James

**A/N-**Exclusive News! Well, about my stories anyway… I have started writing a new story! It is another JamesOC, but there is going to be a surprise tagging along with it. I want to get pretty deep into it before I start posting it so I will hopefully be posting it within the next month. Be on the lookout!

Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers and devoted readers! I'm glad all of you have kept reading the story. So, enjoy this chapter!

**MoonStarWithWings**- I don't care what theories you have as long as you enjoy the story… o, and I'm not giving anything away… sorry.

**Happycookbook**- It would be awkward for me since he'd probably have to be around the pool and beach, but whatever it would be different.

**Superdani-** Well… they are in love. I'm glad you like it though!

**Bellawish2b**- Yup, gotta have him wanting more! Thanks for the review!

**BirdieInABox16**- Thank you! I'm glad you're lovin' it!

**AnnaMollyPR**- You'll just have to wait and see how everything plays out… Also, bleeding love won't really be a huge part of the chapter... it's more of representation of human/vampire love I guess. I was meaning part of a comment would be used as a chapter title...

**Aria DeLoncray**- You'll have to wait and see what happens in the future…

**twilghtfan78**- Once more, not telling anything, but I'm glad you loved it!

* * *

"Are we ready yet?" I asked for the third time in ten minutes.

"Almost. We still need to do your make up though." Tanya said as she glanced at me through the mirror. When I had come bouncing out of my room earlier all three women ganged up on me to find out the decisions James and I had made. I was sure they had heard everything, but I told them anyway. They also groaned when they heard that we had kissed, but then smiled when they heard I stopped before anything happened.

"Joy." I replied. We were now all in Tanya's room getting ready. My hair had already been pulled into straight strands that no hung strictly down my back. Soon Tanya and her sisters were done and were once more ganging up on. Luckily they didn't turn me into a Mimi from the Drew Carey show, but I still wasn't used to everything on my face.

"Now we're done!" Kate exclaimed. "Let's get going! I want to dance!"

"And get laid apparently." I muttered.

"I heard that!" Kate yelled. We all left the room and found the three male vampires sitting in the living room watching something on TV. It was currently on commercial so we didn't know exactly what they were watching.

"Are you girls finally ready?" Eleazar asked.

"Si, let's go." Carmen replied. Everyone started talking as we all walked out to the cars.

"I have a question!" I yelled over all of the voices. Everyone shut up and looked at me curiously, waiting for the said question. "How am I supposed to get in? I'm 18, my license says I'm 18 and it's not like I look 21."

"Don't worry, we know the owner. We've arranged for a VIP room for when we aren't dancing. It will have cokes and water for you." Irina explained.

"I'm guessing you guys are regulars?" I said.

"You could say that." Eleazar groaned. Laurent and James smiled and the girls returned to their noisy chatter.

"Ok, so we're all going in my car." Tanya said, pulling Irina and I away from Laurent and James. "And you guys are all going to Eleazar."

"See you guys in a bit!" Kate yelled from her side of the car before getting into the passenger seat. I sat between Carmen and Irina while Tanya once more drove. As soon as we were out of the house we were speeding down the road, faster than was usual for Tanya.

"What are we doing? Racing them?" I asked.

"Something like that." Tanya replied. I looked behind us to see the guys quickly approaching us. I groaned as I let the vampires speed down the dark and cold roads. I swear to god, if we got in a crash and I died, I was going to come back to haunt them all.

When the car stopped we all filed out and waited for the guys to get out. On our walk to the entrance, the three of us who had dates paired up. When we got to the door the bouncer looked at us and smiled at the Denali clan. "Tanya, it's been a while! Your group of friends is growing!"

"Ya, we have some visitors right now." Tanya said with a smile. The bouncer returned the smile and laughed as he allowed us in. As we walked through the door he gave Tanya directions to the VIP room we would be using.

"Let's go dancing first!" Kate yelled. We shed our jackets, or my long blazer, revealing my red dress that ended near the middle of my thigh. "Can you guys take our jackets up to the room?" Kate deposited the clothing items in the three men's arms although James wouldn't stop looking at me.

"James lets go, you can devour her later." Laurent said as he pulled James up to the room.

"And now we dance!" Carmen exclaimed. We all made our way to the center of the floor and started moving to the rhythm of the music. Our hips grinded with one another before Tanya and Kate found two men to dance with. However, Irina, Carmen, and I stayed together. It seemed as though most of the men were interested, but their instincts were telling them that the two women with me were dangerous in some way so they wouldn't come over. So, instead of waiting for these poor souls, I found one and walked up to him. I turned around and started to sway my hips to the music along with his. I looked up to the second story of the club to see James ready to break the glass. Laurent and Eleazar seemed to have been laughing while they held him back. I danced with a few more guys before my thirst got too strong to ignore.

However, when I decided to leave my last partner, two arms wrapped around my waste and pulled me to a sweaty chest. "How you doin' tonight?" He whispered in my ear. His slimy hands made their way down my hips and pulled my hips to his groan which was already starting to grow with excitement. Before getting an answer he started to grind into my ass.

"I was doing fine, but I'm not right now." I growled. I tried to get his hands off my waist, but his hands just clamped down harder. That was going to bruise in the morning.

"You ass, that hurts!" I sent my elbow into his stomach and he doubled over. But instead of letting me go and doubling over he forced me to bend over.

"That wasn't smart you bitch." He growled in my ear. One of his hands let my hip grow only to tangle in my hair and pull me back as he stood up straight. "And now you're going to pay."

"That's what you think." I growled. Both of my hands were in my hair, trying to loosen this guys grip, but before I could do anything, his hand was loosened in my hair and ripped out. His other hand was torn from my hip, making me stumble forward. When I gained my balance I turned around and James had the man against one of the walls in a fairly shadowed corner.

"She your bitch or something?" I heard Slimy ask.

"She is my girlfriend. I actually treat my women with respect." James growled. He glanced over at me as I rubbed my shoulders lightly.

"Dude, your girlfriend? Maybe you should put a leash on her. I mean she was pretty much slutting herself out and dry humping every guy in here!" Slimy laughed. Before James could get to the man, I punched him. He would have toppled over if James wasn't holding him. Tanya was now holding me back while Eleazar and Laurent pulled James off the guy. Kate came over with, who I could assume was the manager and a few of the bouncers.

"That's him. He's been harassing us all night." Kate said.

"What? I've never seen her before!" The man yelled, trying to defend himself.

"I'm sure. Ben, can you please show this man the door?" The man said. "Also, memorize his face, I don't want him in my club again."

"Yes sir." Ben said, before taking the man from his positing on the wall and dragging him out the back.

"I'm so sorry about that, girls. We try to keep an eye out for creeps like him, but you know how hard that can be."

"I think we're all fine now. Thanks again, Harry!" Kate said. Harry smiled and nodded his head before walking back to the bar and through a door in the center, probably to his office.

"Are you alright, Cerys?" Irina asked.

"Ya, I'll be fine. I was teaching him a lesson until someone decided to step in."

"He needed to have a much… different lesson taught to him." James said darkly.

"I could have defended myself." I said.

"I know you could have, but that doesn't mean you should have to. Especially when I should have already been with you." James glared at Laurent and Eleazar. The two men shrugged before finding their respective dates and walking them out to the dance floor. Tanya and Kate returned as well to find their previous partners or new ones.

"Do you want to dance more? It looked like you were leaving when _he_ grabbed you."

"Um, I need to get a drink. Dancing made me thirsty." I replied. James nodded and led me upstairs to the private room. I grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down on the couch. The dress rode up my legs more and I swear I heard James growled.

"Why did you dance with them?" I asked from where he stood behind me.

"With who?" I asked innocently.

"The ones who you went up to. Why couldn't you have stayed with Irina and Carmen?" He asked again.

"Because it was no fun. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Very. And I'm also very protective over what's mine." James replied. He pulled my hair away from my neck and rubbed the muscles there. I moaned and rolled my head into the touch, revealing more of my bare chest.

"You're teasing has increased since yesterday. Are you making up for this afternoon?" James asked.

"No, just making sure there's a… big finale." I grinned. "I think I've recovered. I'm going to go dance some more."

"This time you'll have a partner." James replied. He picked me up and ran down to the dance floor too fast for any human to see. He started to lower me down before stopping so nothing would look out of the normal.

Instantly, James wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against him. My breasts were squashed against his chest and my head rested comfortably on his shoulder. We moved to the music, but I decided to take charge and I loosened his grip on my back so I could sway my down his chest, leaving kisses through his shirt as I lowered myself. I smiled when I got to the hem of his pants before rising back up. As soon as I was standing up his lips were upon mine. When he finally released me from the kiss I could barely breathe.

"This ends tonight." James growled.

"I completely agree." I said between breaths. I turned around and grinded against James. He bent down and started to nuzzle my neck before kissing the skin over my pulsing vein. His erection was now pressing into my back and we were both groaning every time we rubbed together.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Eleazar asked breaking us from our trance.

"Very much so." James replied.

"Laurent and Irina are going to stay and take Tanya's car back. We're leaving in mine." Eleazar said. We nodded and followed them out. We said goodbye to Harry as well as the bouncer at the door before making it to the car. James held me up to him, whether or not it was to hide his erection or not to break our contact, I didn't know nor did I care. All I know is that no matter how fast Eleazar drives home, it's not going to be fast enough.


	20. Fireworks for the Finale

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So this chapter didn't come out as fast, but my life's been kind of crazy. I know I told everyone about the story I'm working on, but due to some shit happening in my life right now I'm not sure when it will be posted. Right now I have a few chapters done, but I need to get more done. Plus, I really need to work on studying when school started in a week and a half. So when that happens updates might not be a frequent. Hopefully I'll finish writing this story by then so you guys won't be punished… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

**This is the chapter that does contain a lemon! If you don't like reading them or are not old enough or anything else you guys can think of… then please skip this chapter!**

**Bellawish2b- **Trust me, his attention is completely on her…

**BirdieInABox16**- Don't start blushing on me now! You're gonna be completely red by the end of this then!

**twilghtfan78**- Well, I hope you feel better! I'm glad I could make the day a bit more bearable for you!

**Hayley Jean**- Updated!

**wolfgirl323**- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

**Superdani**- I'm glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for the review!

**lil nerd**- And now you've got more!

**MoonStarWithWings**- And here it is! Thanks for the review!

**AnnaMollyPR**- Yup, M rating comes in now… thanks for the review!

* * *

The ride home had been torturous for James and I. James had tried to keep me on his lap when we got in the car, but knowing their were cops in the city I sat next to him. As soon as we were outside of the city I was on his lap. In a single second James had unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me onto his lap. I was still recovering when his lips attacked mine again.

"Jeez, can't you guys keep your hands off of each other or your lips separated for a few minutes?" Eleazar asked. "You do know that Cerys still needs to breathe."

"Shut up." James growled.

"Come on, Eleazar, you know if you weren't driving we'd be doing the same thing." Carmen teased.

"No, if I didn't have to drive then I would have run you home. I mean it is faster than driving." Eleazar said.

"Thanks Eleazar." James grinned.

"Eleazar!" Carmen screamed. I couldn't hear what else she said since James was pulling me out of the car, while it was still running. I screamed as the wind hit me for the first time. My arms were instantly around James's neck and he was running in the forest while he carried me bridal style. My eyes were squeezed shut and my head was buried into James' chest. Eleazar was right though. We made it back before anyone else.

The house was dark as we entered it, but I don't think James noticed. He kept his speed and ran into my room; well I believe it is our room again. James finally slowed down once we were in our room. "Game over, we win." James said as he laid me down on the bed.

"We?"

"We're both getting what we've been… playing for these past few days." He grinned. One of his hands remained in my hair while his other started running down my side. His lips returned to my own and finally opened up. His tongue glided across my lips and I instantly sucked it into my mouth. The ice cold muscle made me groan with its temperature contrast against my hot mouth. Our tongues dueled for a bit, never entering James's mouth due to the venom coated fangs that laid waiting for that mistake. When I broke away to breathe James started running kisses down my neck and then to my chest. I moaned at the contact and the fact it wasn't skin to skin.

"James?"

"Hm?" He moaned into my skin.

"Clothes… they need to be gone." I moaned. My hands were rubbing themselves into James's hair.

"I was thinking the same thing." James said. One of his hands picked my back up a bit with the other looked for a zipper. He groaned when his hands couldn't find anything. I rolled my eyes as I pushed James off. He let me and I stood up before him.

"No zipper." I whispered. As I stood up, I made sure to rub against James' whole body. When I was standing up in front of the bed I ran my hands over my body and slowly allowed them to pull up the hem of my dress. The black lace boy shorts slowly came into view, then my belly button. Before it could get to my breasts I let it fall down a bit, making James groan. He moved to get up, but I wiggled my fingers no. I started swaying my hips as I moved my dress the rest of way up, pulling it over my head, making my hair fall all around me.

Instead of letting James take off his own clothes, although I noticed a few buttons on his shirt already unbuttoned, I moved forward and started stripping him myself. James remained quiet except for the moans that were building in intensity and frequency. When his shirt was shed I raked my nails over his chest, forcing his muscles to contract and relax under my touch. I didn't focus too long on the bare skin, but on what was still covered. I released the button on his jeans with a snap of my fingers and trailed the zipper down slowly. His erection was already popping up and I smiled as it tried to come and greet me.

I shimmied his jeans and boxers down together, allowing his erection to come free. He was large, and I had a few moments of doubt, but before I could make another move, James had shoved his shoes and socks off and was shimming out of the rest of his jeans. As soon as he was free from his restraints he pulled me up and flipped us over so he was once again on top of me. His lips tackled mine in another mind blowing kiss. His hands moved down my chest massaging each breast and making sure each nipple was at full alert.

"James." I moaned as I withered beneath his talented hands. He just smiled and his hands continued to travel south. They made it to my mound and teased the lips. His mouth latched onto a nipple and teased it with his tongue. His hands continued to play with me, making me wetter if it was possible. My hands found a handful of bed linen and gripped it until my knuckles were white. I groaned as James entered a finger, causing my body to press his against his hand.

"You're so wet." James groaned against my ear. His ear was next to my face so I came up and nibbled on the lobe as he continued to bring me closer to the edge. He added another finger and then another, causing my moans and groans to become louder. Finally, with James' husky voice whispering encouragements in my ear, I came, gushing my juices into James' awaiting hand.

When I had recovered I pushed James off, and rolled on top of him, kissing my way down his chest. I made sure my jewel slid against James' cock as I slid down. Both of us let out a moan at the contact. When I made it all the way down I kissed the head and smiled up at James. I opened my mouth and slowly took him in, forcing him to buck up, causing his cock to go farther in. Whatever my mouth couldn't take in, my hands made sure to rub. James' thrust became more urgent along with his moans, until he pulled me up right before he let go of his seed.

"You know you didn't have to do that." I whined, pouting when I looked at the mess.

"You can swallow another time." James replied. He rolled us over one more time and put his weight on his forearms as he lowered himself onto me. MY legs spread wider to allow him better access. James kissed me as he slowly led his cock into my wet mound. The kiss broke as we both groaned. The contrast of temperature made the experience even better. After what seemed like forever James reached my barrier. He looked into my eyes and without any words he thrust in, causing me to cry out. A few tears leaked down my cheeks, but I urged James to continue.

The thrusts were slow at first, each one going deeper and deeper. James slowly started speeding up. He hold on me got tighter, but I didn't mind and when he tried to loosen his grip I begged for him to hold me tight again.

"James." I moaned as I started to get closer. The coil in my stomach becoming unbearably tight. "James!" I started to chant. My hips tried to meet each of James' but he was speeding up so fast I could barely keep up due to my humanity. It didn't seem to bother James since he had started his own chant of alternating grins and my name.

"JAMES!" I screamed as I finally fell over the edge. James kept going and the coil in my stomach quickly returned. I was quickly coming to my second climax while James' growls and groans were becoming even louder.

"Cerys…" James groaned deep in his throat.

"Yes!" I screamed/moaned. "JAMES!" I screamed again as I climaxed once more, falling from wherever James had just taken me and back to the bed.

"CERYS!" James roared as he too climaxed. I felt his cold seed pour into me spurt after spurt. We stayed still for a bit, both of us from recovering. James eventually rolled over and pulled me into his chest. His cool body helped bring me down from the heat that had flamed up in my body.

"Cerys?"

"Hm?" I responded tiredly.

"I love you." James said.

"I love you too." I said. I kissed James softly before nestling back into his side and falling asleep.


	21. Morning After

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Another chapter down now… not much to say… sorry it's a short chapter, but fast updates, as always, will be coming! Enjoy!

**twilghtfan78**- Well he didn't quite have his mind focused on a way to get home… just getting home. I'm glad you liked it!

**AnnaMollyPR**- Ya, I wanted to try writing something like that… I guess it worked. I'm glad you liked it though.

**MissPwnarOvNo0bs'es**- I don't know… you'll have to read to find out…

**BirdieInABox16**- Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! I hope you didn't blush too much!

**Superdani**- Not saying anything about a pregnancy although a lot of you guys are wondering… But yes, they finally said their feelings! Thanks for the review!

**Happycookbook**- Yes, about time indeed. I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

Slowly light filtered beneath my eye lids and into my dream. I moaned as it coaxed me to return back to the land of the living. I groaned and cuddled into my living ice pack. James' arms were holding me onto his chest while his hands made small designs on my back. Sometime over the night I had rolled on top of him, intertwining our legs together. "James, make the sun go away."

"I thought you liked the sun?" James teased.

"Only when it's not waking me up and making you glitter." I replied. I tried to curl back into his chest and trying to go back to sleep.

"But I am glittering." James replied. He held his hand up and I finally noticed how his entire left side was glittering.

"But it's still waking me up." I replied.

"I bet I can give you one good reason to wake up." James grinned.

"Really now? I think you're going to have to prove this." I mumbled. James just smiled before switching our positions and starting round two.

oOoOoOo

I fell asleep after rounds two and three only to wake up without James next to me. I looked around the room and found him sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. "James? What are you doing over there?" I asked.

"Watching you sleep." James replied. "I need to go feed." Before I could reply he was out the door, and I'm sure out of the house. I shrugged, passing off his behavior as a side effect of him being hungry. So I just shrugged and fell back to sleep, hoping when I woke back up James would be back.

oOoOoOo

I woke up for the second time this morning to an empty bed. James was now 2/2 for not being next to me. I couldn't help my feelings of rejection, but shoved them away and found a new outfit, towel, and all of my toiletries. I made it to the shower, but not without grimacing with every step. Apparently, I have muscles I didn't know I had.

Luckily, I didn't see anyone as I made my way to the shower. I heard screams coming from Laurent's room so I could figure that one out, but I knew the others could be lurking anywhere. I took a quick shower and dropped off my towel and dirty clothes. Once more I ventured outside for food. Like James, I was now being controlled by my hunger. I grabbed some cereal and milk and pulled a chair out of the table.

"Someone looks happy and tired this morning."

"Good morning Tanya." I said as I kept my attention on the cereal.

"So you and James finally… consummated your relationship?" She grinned.

"I think you can answer that yourself." I replied.

"True. Where is the lucky vampire anyway?" Tanya asked. "I didn't think either of you would be separated or seen all day… if not longer."

"James said he had to go feed." I shrugged.

"I thought I saw something in the forest while I was hunting, but he wasn't hunting any deer." Tanya replied. "It seemed he was on a hunt."

"I don't know. It wasn't like I went out and told him what to hunt. I haven't really been all here today. It's sort of been like a haze since I woke up the second time." I said.

"Good afternoon Tanya." A deep voice rolled through the kitchen.

"Afternoon James. Have a good hunt?" Tanya asked.

"It was satisfying enough." James replied. I heard a gasp and turned around after eating another spoonful of cereal. I nearly choked on the crunchy morsels when I noticed James' eyes.

"James… your… your eyes." I said. "They're red again."

"I had something in particular I was hunting." He replied. He remained on the opposite side of the room from me, but kept his intent stare on me as I finished my cereal.

"Would that be a certain someone from a certain club?" Tanya asked.

"Don't worry; no one is going to figure it out. I've learned how to cover my tracks over the years." James replied.

"You went after that guy from last night?" I asked, dropping my bowl in the sink a little harder than I meant to.

"He hurt you, he needed to pay."

"James, we took care of him before he hurt me!" I nearly screamed.

"Are you sure? Did you look in the mirror when you took your shower?" James asked.

"Uh… not really. I just took a shower then came out here." I replied. James pulled me out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He shredded my t-shirt and jeans so I was left in my bra and underwear. "James!"

"I'll buy you new ones. Just look, I think this is more important." I looked in the mirror and was surprised to see two identical hand marks on either side of my hips. They weren't dark blue, but they were quite visible. There were a few more on my arms and higher on my chest.

"You did the others though?" I whispered confused. James nodded and walked slowly to the other side of the room.

"James, stop avoiding me!" I growled.

"But I hurt you. Just like that guy from last night." He replied. "I've torn people apart before you, but I barely want to touch you know since I know it's so easy to bruise and break you."

"No, don't say that. I didn't like him and he hurt me when I tried to fight back. I love you and you hurt me when you weren't fully in control, but instead your passion was in control." I said, coming right up to James and confronting him.

"But, but I should have been in control." He replied. It was the first sign of weakness I had ever scene from James.

"Did you break any of my bones?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Did you hurt me so bad I had to get medical attention?" I asked.

"No."

"Did you make me bleed?"

"Well…"

"James, you know what I'm talking about."

"No."

"Did you turn me into a vampire when you said you wouldn't?"

"No."

"Then I believe you were in control. Passion controlled me just as much as it controlled you. So if you want to blame anyone for the bruises blame me, or at least blame it on both of us."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"I'm sure." I relied. I wrapped my hand around James' neck and pulled him down for a kiss. James replied by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So what was Tanya saying before I walked in?"

"Um, something about not seeing us for the rest of the day?" I suggested.

"That was it. Now let's make her prediction come true." James grinned. I smiled and nodded before finding myself back in our room with James kissing each bruise as though each kiss would completely heal the bruises. Instead of the kisses remaining innocent, I found it far more erotic and was soon moaning under James' hands… again.


	22. Back to Reality

**A/N- **Hello everyone! So here's the next chapter… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**MoonStarWithWings**- Yes, but Edward tends to be a bit more gentlemanly than James.

**AnnaMollyPR**- Yup, everything is falling in place. Thanks for the Cam news!

**BirdieInABox16**- I know you do. Thanks for the review!

**Superdani**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

I spent most of the last day in my room packing. James was going to take me home and then return to Alaska for a few weeks until prom. Usually I wouldn't worry about packing, but Tanya insisted I take everything home with me. In fact, Tanya had taken James and me back to the gigantic mall yesterday to find me a prom dress and get James a tux. James and I had groaned, but nothing stopped Tanya from her goal of finding us outfits. My dress was now in its dress bag hanging in my closet as I packed all of the other items Tanya had bought me.

When I was done I made my way out to the living room. Tanya and her family had already gathered there, as well as Laurent and James. I walked in and smiled as I stood next to James. We waited for someone to say something, but for a few minutes no one did.

"I think we need to go." I said eventually. I had called my mom last night so she was expecting us tomorrow afternoon. Although I know James could drive through the night and get us to my house before dawn broke, neither of us wanted him to.

"You're right. We just hate saying goodbyes. They seem so final…" Kate said. She was smiling sadly and I'm sure if she could have cried there would have been tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I know it's cliché, but lets not then. I mean, I'll eventually see you again. I'll try and visit on vacations and I'll definitely be back once I'm a vampire." I replied with a reassuring smile.

"You promise you'll come back during breaks? I don't think we could wait another four years to see you." Irina said.

"I'll do my best." I replied. I gave everyone hugs, although I spent a bit more time with Laurent's hug than I did with anyone else. "I'll see you guys soon." I said as I walked out to Tanya's car and got in the passenger seat. James was already in the drivers seat and was pulling out while I was buckling my seat belt still. I waved to everyone one more time before I lost site of them.

Most of the car trip was quiet. I held James' hand the whole way, even when I slept. I was woken up by James pulling off the highway and into an empty parking lot which I immediately recognized. It was the parking lot where I had been parked during the hiking trip where I originally met James and Laurent. "James, why are we here? I thought you were going to take it slow and then we'd get brunch or lunch before taking me home."

"I thought you'd like to see the sunrise at Wolf's Rock." James said. "I stopped while you were sleeping and picked you up some food." The smell of fresh bagels finally hit my nose and I looked into the backseat where the warm bag sat.

"That smells amazing." I said as I took in another large whiff of the bagels.

"You smell amazing." James replied, grinning so I could see his teeth.

"Am I on the menu for breakfast now?" I asked.

"Possibly, in some senses." James replied.

We got out of the car and I looked up at the sky, noticing that the night sky was already starting to become lighter. "You're carrying me, aren't you?" I asked James.

"I figured I would." James replied. I gripped my bagels to my chest as James picked me up bridal style once more. He ran through the forest, missing all of the trees, bushes, and roots that I would usually trip on. I just clung to my bagels while I inhaled James' scent. I wanted to make sure I had it memorized before he left for a few weeks. James came to a stop a minute or so later when we reached the clearing that surrounded Wolf's Rock.

"Perfect timing." I said after climbing up to the top and watching the first rays of the sun break the horizon line. I sat down and started eating a blueberry bagel from the bag. James sat behind me with one arm draped lazily around my waist. We sat in silence as the sun rose. I would switch from watching the sun rise to watching James' skin start to glitter and then back to the sun. James just smiled as my head kept whipping around every few minutes.

"I never did like that fact I glittered." James said when he saw me admiring him once again.

"I thought we've already gone over this." I said as I tried to kiss some of the sparkles on James' skin. It was like I thought that if I kissed them I would sparkle like him, or at least I would be able to keep that little piece of him.

"I know and I was going to say, I think I change my mind." James said. His eyes were closed as the sun completely engulfed him. I put the bag of bagels to the side and turned around in James' lap. I quickly had his shirt off and was kissing the sparkles on his impressive chest. James just groaned and leaned back, pulling me on top of him. He flipped us over suddenly, making em squeal in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I pouted, sad I had been separated from my sparkles.

"I think it's time for my breakfast." James replied before kissing me feverishly.

oOoOoOo

We spent the rest of the morning milling around the clearing. We spent some time talking and just holding each other, other times we made love, and finally we took a dip in the pond where James first found me. While we milled around the pond, I clung to James' chest as he moved towards the waterfall, giving both of us a shower. I arched my back in his chest when the cold water hit my back before relaxing as I got used to the temperature.

"You get shocked by cold water, but not by my cold touch?" James asked with a smile.

"I'm used to and love your touch. I'm not used to the water." I explained.

"But you love its touch. How it pearls down your back?" James said suggestively.

"I wouldn't go that far, but it's somewhat… soothing." I replied. I ran my hands over James' arms, massaging the muscles under them. James closed his eyes and allowed me to work my massage from his arms to his shoulders.

"You're starting something we don't have time to finish." James groaned.

"I'm just giving you a massage. You're the one who's turning it into something else." I replied.

"Is that so?" James asked. He smiled devilishly down at me and pressed his arousal into my stomach. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. James just smiled before repositioning me so he could get better access.

oOoOoOo

James pulled Tanya's car into my driveway and I looked up at the large two story house glumly. If it was two weeks ago, then I wouldn't have minded coming home at all, but now I didn't even want to be in the same city. Sure I missed my mom, but I didn't want to leave James and I knew that he would be gone before the next morning.

"I don't want our… trip to be over." I said as I started gathering my things so I could get out.

"I'll be back in a month and a half for your prom." James replied.

"Do we still have to go?" I asked.

"Yes, you didn't go last year and this is one of those high school experiences you should have." James replied.

"But camping was so much fun!" I argued.

"And you do it all the time. This will be your last chance." James replied. "Now let's go before your mother comes out here to get us."

I grabbed my bags and walked up to the door with James holding my free hand. I opened the door and instantly saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table with some ice tea. "Welcome back!" She said with a smile. She walked over and gave me a hug before smiling up at James.

"Hi mom." I replied.

"I thought you were going camping?" She asked.

"We did." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Then why did you come back with more bags?" My mom asked, eyeing the bags, especially my dress bag.

"We met some other friends and Tanya took Cerys shopping." James said, coming to my defense.

"And you let her buy you multiple outfits?" My mother was now snooping through the bags. I stayed silent as she reached the dress bag. I heard her gasp and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see her reaction. James just laughed before nudging me to open my eyes. "Cerys, she bought you this dress?"

"She went crazy when she heard about prom." I muttered.

"I'm assuming that you are escorting her?" My mother asked James.

"I am."

"Well then, since you have the dress down, I'll get your ticket. When do they go on sale?" My mom asked.

"A few weeks, not sure." I muttered.

"James, will you be able to stay for dinner? You must be tired from driving."

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to stay for dinner, but I wouldn't mind resting for a bit." James replied.

"He can rest in my room while I put everything away." I said quickly.

"Alright. Cerys, why don't you come down to the restaurant for dinner tonight? You haven't visited in so long."

"Um, alright. I'll be there around 7?" I said.

"That sounds good." My mother returned to the kitchen and logged onto her laptop. I assumed she was checking e-mail so I walked up the stairs, carrying all of my bags, to my room. As soon as we were out of my mother's site, James wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Are you trying to push your limits?" I asked.

"I've pushed my limits multiple times today, and yesterday. This is nothing." James replied.

"I've noticed you thinking more with your sex drive than anything else lately." I joked.

"Are you complaining?" James asked.

"No, just mentioning the facts." I replied. "I do have a question though. Is it getting any easier for you? I mean, being around me and not killing me or drinking my blood?"

"No, it never gets easier, but it's always been bearable." James replied. "It's the small threads of humanity that remain within me that come to the surface when the temptations overcome me completely." James explained.

"So I tempt you?" I asked, eyeing him from where I had started hanging all of the clothes Tanya had given me.

"All of the time." James replied.

We spent the last few hours of our time together talking and holding each other. I must have fallen asleep because James was waking me up around 5:30. He told me that my mother had already left and he had to go. I nodded and kissed him one last time before he disappeared out of the house. I listened to him start the car and pull out. I remained on the couch for some time before finally getting up and getting ready to go down to my mom's restaurant.


	23. First Day Back

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I wanted to get an update out before I had to go help some freshman move into dorms. Pretty much, it's going to be a long day (already had practice and parties tonight…) and now is the best time to update. One thing… what happened to all of my reviewers? This story went from around 10 reviews to 4! Come on guys! I'm not forcing you to review, but I would really really love it if you could.

Sorry guys, but this is a pretty short chapter. I really didn't mean for it to be too short, but the next chapter (Prom) is pretty long. I might possible update tomorrow depending on reviews and what I'm doing… we'll see…

**Happycookbook-** Hm… anything dramatic? Well this is the chapter to find out.

**BirdieInABox16**- Yup, they're definitely going to have to live on memories now. This isn't the prom chapter though… that's the next one…

**Superdani**- Sorry, but I promise he's coming back soon!

**AnnaMollyPR**- He'll be back soon… just not now. Enjoy!

The night that James left, I went to the restaurant to see my mom and the restaurant manager, Emily, who had always been a close family friend. I ate dinner in the back watching my mom and all of the other chefs worked. She could move about the busy kitchen so easily, calling out orders and checking to make sure that everything was cooked properly or on the plate the way she wanted.

After dinner I returned home and tried to watch TV, but there was nothing interesting on. So I just went up to my room and tried to get some sleep, but memories of that afternoon just came back to me. Ok, so now I realized that bringing him up here wasn't the smartest idea, but whatever, it was worth it. Eventually I got to sleep, only to dream that James was next to me.

The next morning was my first day back at school. I put on one of the pairs of jeans and a purple fitted shirt that had gold flower petals falling across my chest. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and walked down the stairs. My mom's chef jacket was hung over the back of one of the chairs so I figured she was already home and asleep. I just grabbed a bagel, wrote a small note to my mom, and then left for school.

Something had definitely changed at school. Some people actually watched me walk in. If I tried I could remember there names, but I didn't really bother. I just made my way to my biology class so I could get out the book and figure out what I missed. My teacher wasn't there yet so I waited outside of the room and looked through my notes. "Cerys, right?" A girl asked me.

"Uh, ya. Um… Alyssa?" I asked.

"Ya, you weren't in class the week before break." Alyssa said.

"Ya, I was um… sick." I had no clue what my mother had told the school, I probably should have asked last night at dinner.

"That's what the teachers said, but everyone thought you had gotten lost in the woods or some sort of animal had eaten you." Of course the kids would think of some rumor for why I wasn't here.

"Nope. I did go camping though, but no animals got to me." Just a bunch of vampires. I thought the last part to myself, but smiled none the less.

"Figures you would go camping. Are you going camping instead of going to prom again?" Alyssa asked. I must have looked surprise because Alyssa just laughed. "Almost everyone knew you were going camping again. I mean, you were out of here before any of the cheerleaders and that usually means that you were heading into the mountains."

"O ya, well prom's not really my thing." I replied.

"So you're not going then?" Luckily, my teacher came and broke us apart. However, my break was short lived because Alyssa only sat a table or two behind me so she just moved up while we were the only ones in the class. "So, are you going or not this year?"

"Ya, I'm going." I answered quietly.

"Really? With who? There's extra room in my limo if you want to get in." Alyssa was way too excited over the fact I was going to prom. "Just wait until Alex here's about this. You know he's liked you for a while now. He's never gotten the nerve to ask you out though." As she finished a boy with short spiked brown hair walked in. He looked over at us and gave us a small smile, Alex. He really was nice. I had worked on some projects with him, but that was about it.

"I'm actually going with my boyfriend." I replied.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? Who? How long have you been going out? Where'd you meet?"

"What is this an interrogation?" I snapped. Alyssa looked taken back.

"Sorry, it's just that…"

"I know, no one is used to that fact that I have a boyfriend. Sorry, it's just that he left last night and I didn't get that much sleep." I replied. I did feel bad that I had snapped at her.

"He left? So he doesn't go here?"

"No, he's in college. He had to get back for classes today as well. We had been camping and I went stayed with him for the past two weeks. We met up with a bunch of his friends in Alaska and spent a lot of time up there."

"Alaska? You guys went to Alaska?"

"Ya, like I said, he has friends up there." I smiled sadly at all of the memories that resurfaced from the last couple of weeks. How was I going to make it through over a month without James or any of the Denali clan if I could barely make it through a day?

"Well I'm sure we'll all be interested in meeting him at prom. Remember, if you need a ride…"

"We don't. He's driving." I replied.

"Alright, well I'll be interested in meeting him at prom then."

"I'm sure." I replied. Alyssa returned to her seat, in front of Alex, and finally left me alone. I was going to go talk to the teacher, but now I had no energy to try and get homework out of her.

I heard whispering behind me and I looked back. Alyssa was talking animatedly with Alex, who was staring at me with wide eyes. When it registered with him that I had seen him staring he quickly looked back at Alyssa and nodded at whatever she was saying. I groaned when I realized what was about to happen.

By the end of the day, everyone in the school knew that I had a boyfriend and he would be making his debut at prom.


	24. PreProm

**A/N**- So even though I only got two reviews… I'm still going to update early. I just wanted to let you guys know, even though I've started another story, I'm still going to be updating this story regularly. I just wanted to let you guys know!

So here's the next chapter! Review please!

**BirdieInABox16**- Poor Cerys indeed… don't worry, she'll get through it.

**Superdani**- I think those types of girls are at everyone's school…

* * *

My god, I wanted to die, or well become a vampire. I was sick of people asking about James or at least any more information about him. I thought I had made it clear by that first Friday that I wasn't going to say anything else. They could meet him at prom since I was sure that he wasn't going to let us back out of going. Maybe he could scare them all off. No, he doesn't want them knowing what he truly is. And killing an entire venue of teenagers and teachers is out of the question… I guess he'll just have to charm everyone like he did my mom.

So tomorrow was the big day, prom, and I was not looking forward to it. Well, I was looking forward to James coming tonight, but I was not looking forward to the actual dance. They had reserved a large ballroom at a local hotel for the prom and the theme was "Twilight". I had told James and he had just laughed, but told me we were still going. I tried to convince James otherwise, but he was adamant about going. Then Tanya found out I had switched my views and she called me just to yell at me for an hour. I had a feeling she would be coming down as well to make sure I didn't run away.

I was broken from my reverie when I nearly ran into someone as I was walking out of school. I looked up to see a new silver Chevrolet Camero with darkly tinted windows. Knowing I wasn't going to be walking home today I squeezed by everyone who was admiring the car and got in. Again, everyone had shock and their faces and the girls were already starting to whisper to each other.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked James as he pulled away, trying not to run over anyone.

"I thought we already agreed that I wasn't changing you until after college." James replied with an easy smile. I glared at him, but my mood quickly changed when he leaned over and kissed me lightly while we sat at a red light.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"I've missed you as well." James replied.

"I wish you would have stayed longer that night you dropped me off. I could barely get to sleep."

"I know."

"How do you know?" I asked. I had never mentioned that during any of our phone calls.

"I might have stuck around a bit longer than you thought." James replied cryptically.

"Wait, I wasn't dreaming? You were really there with me?" I asked.

"You dreamt about me?" I hated it when he responded with a question.

"Yes, I've dreamt about you almost every night." I admitted.

"I'm honored." James said as he kissed the top of my hand. We reached my house rather quickly and I was surprised to see two more familiar cars sitting on the curb.

"Everyone came with you?" I asked.

"Ya, Tanya was pretty insistent on it." James replied. "They're all hunting right now. Laurent's taken to being vegetarian pretty well."

"What about you?"

"I'm still somewhat resistant, but I'll feed on wildlife mostly. Laurent was able to stop cold turkey, I'm not so lucky."

"Which is going to make tomorrow night harder for you." I said quietly.

"It will be hard, but worth it. I'll feed tonight again, make sure there is one more rapist off the streets for tomorrow night."

"You're just feeding on the scum of the planet now?"

"Ya, you made my conscious come back. Although I do enjoy the hunt of random people every once in a while." James said with a grin. He leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting out. We walked into my house and headed to my room where we waited for everyone to get back.

"They're back." James warned an hour later. I held my breath and tried to listen for any signs of anyone else, but I couldn't hear anything. James just smiled before leading me downstairs to where everyone was finding seats in the living room.

"I'm glad you decided to try and stay with some of the outfits we picked out for you." Tanya said when I walked in. Kate and Irina nodded and smiled as well.

"I've missed you guys." I said as I gave everyone a hug. Laurent's eyes had already started to turn golden like Tanya's family while James' eyes were still mostly red. That's when a new thought or problem hit me.

"How are we going to cover your eyes?" I asked turning to James.

"What?" James asked, seemingly genuinely confused.

"Your eyes, they're still pretty red. Even if they were gold like everyone else's I'd say they'd draw even more attention to you."

"More?" Laurent asked.

"So the first day I got back a girl in one of my classes was suggesting that I go with this one guy-" James let out a growl, but I put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "But I said no and that I was going with my boyfriend. Word travels fast in high school and by the end of the day everyone knew I had a boyfriend. Most people wanted to know who would date someone who spent most of their time in the mountains while other just wanted to know who he was."

"And what do they know now? It's been over a month." Laurent asked.

"That I have a boyfriend. I would talk about it and if someone asked I wouldn't give them the answer they wanted." I said with a shrug.

"Chica, it sounds like you made this drama yourself. If you had given them the information they wanted then there wouldn't be so much… hype around the event for you." Carmen said.

"She's right, Cerys. They're interested because of the mystery, not because someone's going out with you." Irina said.

"Who was this girl suggesting you go with anyway?" James asked.

"Uh, Alex. He's in my Biology and English class. Apparently he's liked me for a while." I said with a shrug. James growled again and I rolled my eyes. "But I never noticed until Alyssa said anything and I still don't care." James was still tense, but accepted the answer.

"This kid?" Kate asked, pointing at a picture in one of my yearbooks.

"How did you get that?"

"You weren't paying attention and it was in your bookshelf. Now, is it this kid?" Kate asked again.

"No, wrong Alex."

"You could help." Kate suggested.

"Are you trying to give him a death sentence?" I asked looking from Kate to James, who was now very interested.

"I won't do anything. I just want to know who to watch out for." James mumbled.

"You don't have to watch out for anyone. I'm not interested in him. I never have been and I never will be." I muttered as I flipped to the end of our class. I pointed to the picture and the Denali sisters were interested studying the small black and white photo.

"He's cute." Tanya said. With that comment the three male vampires were now studying the picture.

"Are you trying to make this hard?" I asked Tanya.

"Meh, don't worry. I'm sure that James won't do anything stupid." Tanya said as she elbowed James to get his attention back.

"I don't see anything special about him." Eleazar said. "He looks like all those kids going to the local high school back home."

"Exactly, there is nothing special about him." I said. "Unlike you." I finished while I twisted around to look up at James. He looked at me questioningly and I grinned. "You sparkle." Everyone in the room burst into laughter and James just shook his head.

"So what is there to do in this town?" Tanya asked.

"Movies, shopping, bookstores. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Anything, but stay here. Let's go shopping!" Kate exclaimed. "Where's the mall?" I groaned along with the men and hid my face in James' chest.

"These two are going to have a big day tomorrow, so why don't we just go see a movie. Any ideas?"

"Um, why don't we see Mamma Mia!" Carmen suggested.

"I am not sitting through another musical." Eleazar groaned.

"Alright, what about The Mummy?" I suggested. Everyone looked at everyone else before agreeing. So I left a note for my mom in case she came home early and got squeezed into one of the cars with everyone else.

"We need to get an SUV so everyone can get in one car." Irina pouted as she looked in the rear view mirror to the car behind us where the three men were.

"Tell Eleazar, I don't think he'd be too opposed to the idea of trading his car in for an SUV." Carmen said.

"Why don't you, that way we'll know he'll definitely do it." Irina suggested.

"I'll ask him when we get home." Carmen said with a shrug.

That night we all sat in a group, but the couples were sure to sit together. We sat pretty close to the back, hidden in the shadows as a few of my classmates walked in. If I was lucky they wouldn't notice us before the movie and we would leave before they would once the movie was over. As the theatre's lights started to dim I snuggled into James' shoulder and prepared for the movie, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep in James' arms.

oOoOoOo

The movie was ok, not that Irina, Laurent, Carmen, or Eleazar noticed. It was a damn good thing they didn't have to breathe because I doubt either of them broke apart during the entire movie. Carmen and Irina were able to get into Eleazar's car before James could so he came in Tanya's and settled in the back seat with me.

When we got back to my house it was still dark and my note was still on the fridge. Everyone except James said goodbye for the night as soon as we got back, leaving me surprised. James just explained they were staying at a local hotel since not everyone looked college age. I nodded and led him up to my room where I got ready to go to sleep and James got ready to do whatever he did while I slept.

"James?" I said quietly as I relaxed into his chest.

"Hm?"

"Does the lust ever lessen?"

"After the first decade it might, but for the most part, no. You just learn to deal with it and when the right time is to succumb to it and when it's time to ignore it."

"So tomorrow night?"

"In the early evening we'll have to ignore it, but as the night wears on, I'm sure we'll succumb to it." James replied. "Now, go to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." James kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm comfortably as I was lulled away from reality.


	25. Morning of Prom

**A/N-** Well here is one chapter a lot of people probably don't want to see… it's not prom. I promise prom is next and I might pull another quick update depending on how I feel… Please don't hate me for it not being prom! I hope you guys enjoy it still!

**AnnaMollyPR**- I'm glad you like the story so much! I understand, so don't worry. I'll pretend like you reviewed the last chapter!

**Happycookbook**- Trust me, I understand about being busy. Thanks for reviewing this chapter for me though!

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm glad you liked it all! Sorry… next chapter.

**twilghtfan78**- Ouch, grounded. Well, I'm happy your back now! Enjoy!

**Superdani**- Aw, don't be too jealous! I didn't want to make the Denali clan evil like they're sometimes portrayed. I'm glad you like it!

**MoonStarWithWings**- Don't worry… everyone gets a bit of action in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

* * *

The morning before prom I was woken up by James growling. I just turned over and told him to shut up and let me go back to sleep. He just laughed, but he was still tense. I only had a few seconds of silence before he started to growl… again. "Aw come on James, its too early." I groaned. I looked up at him and the intent glare in his eyes caused me to look over my shoulder. Tanya and Kate were standing in my door, glaring right back at James.

"Well it's about time for you to wake up." Tanya said. "We were coming in to wake you up, but James wouldn't let us come near you."

"When did you try to wake me up?" I asked sleepily.

"Um, about two hours ago." Tanya said. I looked over at my clock to see it had 8:30 glowing on its face.

"You were going to wake me up at 6:30? Why?"

"You need to get ready."

"Prom is at eight. We have eleven and a half hours." I groaned, trying to curl back up into James' side.

"No, we need to do your hair, your make-up, and I think we're going to a spa. We're just going to have a girl's day out."

"I'm not getting married. It's just prom." I groaned.

"We didn't get our proms. Trust me, we're making it special and you'll thank us later." Kate said. She tried to come forward to pull me from James, but his arms locked around me again and he growled a bit louder.

"James, you're going to wake my mom up." I groaned. I didn't mind him protecting me so I didn't have to get up; in fact I was enjoying it.

"She's pulling a morning shift so she can be here tonight when we leave for the dance." James said.

"Wait, you saw her already?" I asked.

"No, she left a message on the phone." James said.

"I slept through the phone ringing?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, and now we need to get you fed and going." Tanya said. She came up next to her sister, provoking another growl from James.

"Alright, I don't want a fight to break out on my behalf. Actually, I just don't want my room or my house destroyed." I muttered I stretched in James' arms and smiled at him. "I'll see you tonight."

"I can't believe you're going to give into their demands." James muttered.

"I think you guys are doing some stuff as well today. I'm not sure what though." Kate said.

"We have tonight." I whispered in James' ear before giving him a kiss and getting out of bed. "Let me get a shower in and change. Then I'll come downstairs for breakfast and we can go." I said. Everyone agreed and I grabbed my clothes, giving James one more kiss, and leaving for the bathroom.

oOoOoOo

Tanya and her sisters kept me busy pretty much the whole day. We spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon at a spa relaxing. We all opted for the relaxing mud baths while I also got a massage, manicure, and pedicure. The girls stayed with me though while I got my nails done. They filled me in on everything that had been happening in Alaska while I was stuck in school. Apparently James had tried to go vegetarian, but had recently relapsed, claiming he couldn't be weak for the prom since he'd be in a room filled with humans. I wasn't mad when I heard because I understood how hard it was for him to be around just me and he was going to have to be in the ballroom with hundreds of kids.

After the spa we returned to my house to find that my mother was home, but asleep. I had to keep from whimpering too loudly as my hair was pulled, curled, flat ironed and everything else they did to it. I watched was Carmen and Irina, who were in charge of my hair, just rolled their eyes and continued their work. Tanya and Kate were waiting until my hair was done to start putting my make up on. They were going through some of my old clothes and I think they had made a pile to throw some out.

"Cerys, oh! You have friends over." My mom said as she walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Hi Mom. Ya, these are some of the friends I made when I was with James." I introduced everyone and my mom didn't seem too concerned with the difference in visible ages.

"So James will be picking you up tonight?" My mother asked,

"Ya, I think he said he'd be here at 6:30." I replied.

"Alright, well I'll go down stairs and wait for you down there." My mom said.

"We should be done soon." I replied. My dress was still in the bag and hanging in the closet. James had yet to see it, unless he snuck a peak last night. My mom had seen it when I originally gotten home, but hadn't seen it since then.

Carmen and Irina were done with my hair a few minutes after my mother had interrupted them. They quickly switched with Tanya and Kate who pretty much attacked my face with makeup. I remained silent this time and let them do their work. They only took a few minutes to finish. They spun me around so I could look in the mirror. I peaked one eye open and looked at my reflection.

My hair had a few curls falling randomly around my head and the rest was flat. There were no fly-a-ways or frizz which was unusual for my hair. I went to touch it, but Irina smacked my hand away before it had even reached my shoulder. My make up was also magnificent. I couldn't feel the powder that made my face look flawless and my eyes had a shimmery blue on the eye lids. My eyelashes were black with a blue tint as well.

"How did you guys do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" They all said with shrugs and smiles.

"Never mind." I grumbled.

"Ok, dress time. We only have… 5 minutes before James get here and Eleazar says they are on time." Carmen said as she read a message on her phone.

"Let's get going." Kate said. She unwrapped my dress from its back and took it off its hanger. I took off my robe and held my breath as the silky material slid over my arms and then my body.

"Ok, done!" Tanya exclaimed. Once more I was shoved in front of the mirror, where my reaction was similar to my first one. I still wasn't used to all of this glamour. The dress was a pencil tube design. It was black with a fuchsia waistband wrapping around my stomach. The waistband started from right under my breasts, emphasizing them more than I was used to, and ending right above my hips. The black material then flowed out, creating an empire waist that ended right at mid thigh.

As I looked at my reflection the girls around me would tug in certain places, mostly downwards which I eventually stopped. Tanya ran to her purse and pulled out a choker. It was a simple necklace that was made from two ribbons twisted together. There was a golden clasp on the back and a rose and vine charm on the front.

"Now, I think we're officially done." Tanya smiled.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"We were shopping and I saw it. It reminded me of the dress and of you and James so I bought it immediately."

"Ya, she scared us when she darted off. We barely saw her leave, and I'm guessing the humans around us didn't even see it." Irina said. "Now shoes!" Kate once more dug through my closet before bringing out a pair of black heels. I used Kate's shoulder for balance as I stepped into the shoes. Ok, they hurt, but I wasn't about to tell any of my friends that. I didn't even want to hear what they would say if I did. Kate finished tying the ribbon on the top before standing up.

"Now, let's get you downstairs." Kate said.

"I agree, especially since the guys just got here." Carmen said. She waved at someone, probably Eleazar, from the window. I heard the doorbell ring and my mother answer.

"Ok, we need to go… now!" I replied. Kate grinned before picking me up and running downstairs, appearing at the bottom.

"I didn't see you come down the stairs!" My mother said.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait anymore." I replied as I walked over to James, not taking my eyes off of him. He was in an all black tux with a fuchsia tie bringing the only color to the outfit.

"O my, we forgot all about the corsages!" My mother shrieked.

"No we didn't!" Tanya said, pulling a clear box from her purse. It was a purple flower on a single pin for James' jacket.

"O perfect! Thank god for you girls. Let me go get my camera!" My mom rushed into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, but smiled up at James. When my mother returned with her camera we did the whole corsage swap and a kiss before posing for some pictures. My mother cooed as she moved us into different positions, including the middle of the stairs where I nearly fell on my face because of my shoes, but James instantly caught me. He just laughed as he held me through all the pictures and then until we reached the solid tile floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you guys going to dinner?" My mom asked.

"I don't know…" I asked looking at James. If we left now we would be pretty early for the dance.

"We are. In fact we were going to go to your restaurant." James replied.

"All of us?" I asked.

"We hope so. Don't worry, we're going to change so you guys aren't the only fabulous looking couple." Tanya replied. As we decided all of our numbers my mother was on the phone talking to someone.

"Ok, I have a table ready for you guys. Don't worry about ordering, I'll be preparing your dishes personally." My mom said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I said. I smiled and gave her a hug before walking out with James. In front of our house was a sleek black Rolls Royce Phantom. My jaw dropped. I had never been a car fan, but wow. James seemed proud of himself as he walked us over. I made to get in the passenger door, but James stopped me and helped me into the back. As I was getting in I noticed Laurent getting in the front.

We rode in silence, well Laurent drove in silence, and James and I spent the quick ride making up for the time we didn't have together. We had rested last night, but I was sure that tonight it was time to make up for everything. We had a few soft mumbles of "I love you", but other than that our lips didn't really separate.

"We're here. You two should separate you before the girls do." Laurent warned. He heeded his warning and climbed out of the car. Kate fussed over my hair and quickly set a few of the strands back in their place. Everyone looked as though they were going to the prom as well. They had most likely changed in the car, but I couldn't remember if the guys were already in the tuxes since I only had eyes for James.

We waited a few minutes until an appetizer of Calamari was sent out to our table. Emily smiled and said her hello when she had a break and I went through the introductions. When food was brought out my friends all ate pieces, although Laurent and Eleazar claimed they had already eaten and were only given water. I ate most from my plate, but also a bit from James so that it looked like he had eaten as well. When my mom asked why we had eaten so little we just said we were too excited to worry about food. Luckily she bought it and sent out a desert instead of another course. Thank god, because I was getting full.

When we were done I said goodbye to Emily and my mom before heading back to the Phantom with James. This time Eleazar and Carmen rode in the front. They pulled up in the front to let James and me out. I let took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as James helped me out.


	26. Prom

**A/N**- Sorry everyone! I had some confusion going on with chapter names in my file for this chapter and then I posted it in a hurry so I didn't catch it. I just got back from practice so that's why it's taken me so long to correct this. Hope you guys forgive me!

**twilghtfan78**- You'll just have to wait and see as for when that happened!

**AnnaMollyPR**- Well, come back to earth. You get to think about Cam in a tux at a prom… have fun with that one! I might post the dress if I can find it again… A lot of it I've made up though.

**BirdieInABox16**- I don't like dressing up that much either. Occaisonally it's fun, but I like my jeans and t-shirts and sandals…

**Superdani**- I'm glad you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was staring. I knew it only all too well. First, it was the first time they actually saw James. Second, we had the nicest car there, again. Great, just perfect. Why couldn't I have remained in the shadows for the rest of my senior year? It would have made this so much easier.

"We had to go to prom. I had to mention it in Alaska." I mumbled. James just laughed and pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead. "How are you doing?"

"It's not bad out here. The wind's diluting everything."

"O ok, well, let's get this over with." I mumbled. I tried to walk over to the door, but James stopped me.

"I want you to enjoy yourself." James mumbled into my ear. "I want you to promise me you'll enjoy this."

"I promise." I said with a sigh. "Come on, we check in over there." I pulled James over to where a table was set up. A few teachers were sitting behind it watching everyone who passed by. I handed one my ticket and she nodded as she checked my name off. We then followed the crowd of students inside.

The ballroom was decorated as though we were standing in the forests at twilight. I gasped. The ASB had done wonderful. If I had been blindfolded and led in here I would have thought that I was actually in the forest.

"This doesn't seem to far fetched from your other option for tonight." James whispered in my ear. I nodded as I continued to look around. As I spun around I caught site of everyone looking and whispering at us. Alyssa eventually stepped forward with her date Tony following behind.

"Hi, you must be Cerys' boyfriend! We've been waiting so long to meet you, but you are completely worth the wait." Alyssa was way too eager to meet James. She stuck out her hand for him to shake as her eyes traveled up and down his body. However, James just nodded and tightened his grip on my waist. Both Tony and I weren't too happy with how forward she had been with James, but I was more than happy with James' reply. Tony seemed to have mixed feelings since he didn't want to lose his date, but he didn't like her being dismissed so easily.

"I think we're going to go get something to drink." James said, pulling us away from Alyssa and the group that had started to come up.

"I'm sorry about that. She's usually enthusiastic, but not so forward." I said.

"It's not your fault. I just feel bad for her boyfriend. She seems so much like Victoria so I know what it's like to have to be with a girl like that."

"So you're saying he should go out, find another girl, trick both her and Alyssa, and then come back to that new girl for as long as he lives?" I asked as James led me outside where the refreshments were. I saw James relax as the wind twirled around us.

"No, that's our story and will forever be our story. He can find his own way to find his perfect girl." James replied. He brought a cup up to his lips and acted like he took a sip. After he façade he handed the cup to me and mumbled something about it being clean. I quickly finished the punch before throwing the cup away.

James led me back inside a few minutes later. He instantly pulled me onto the dance floor before anyone could come up and talk to us. I saw Alex on our way in and smiled politely before James' light growling broke the smile. I smacked his arm, but didn't mind as he swept me onto the dance floor. The DJ was currently playing a fast song and it instantly felt like we were in the club in Alaska again.

After a few songs a slow song came on. Some people left the dance floor while others remained. James brought me in close and I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as he led me around in a circle. My hair fell all over my face, hiding the blush from anyone who was looking. His hands rubbed small circles on the small of my back, causing me to press into him more. I turned my head so I could kiss James' neck lightly.

"You're trying to get us to leave early." James mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled.

"I'm sure." James replied with a smile.

The music started to pick up after the song was over. We danced a few more songs before escaping once more outside. I was breathing hard and had started to break a slight sweat from the heat on the dance floor while James was just smiling. He wasn't even trying to breathe hard. When I realized this I glared up at him before moving to get water a bit faster. James was a few steps behind me when I made it to the table, but before he could join me, Alex did.

"Hi, Cerys." Alex said shyly.

"Hey, Alex." I replied. I looked over his shoulder to see that James had stopped. Alyssa was once more standing in front of him and flaunting all of her assets. James mumbled something, but his eyes remained on him.

"So that's your boyfriend? The one you met camping." Alex asked, noticing where I was looking.

"Ya, his name is James." I said.

"He seems…" Alex stumbled for his words. "Dangerous? I'm not sure that's the right word."

"Dangerous? That's the first time I've heard someone describe him as that." I laughed. No one would ever admit it, but I'm sure that everyone we passed was scared shitless by him. I was surprised Alyssa and some of the other people who had surrounded him were still there. I guess I now know who the brave girls in my school are.

"Are you sure you're safe with him?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"I'm just asking. It looks like he wants to eat you, especially when you were dancing." Alex replied. I gawked, I couldn't help it. He didn't know how right he was.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly safe with him." I replied. "I'll trust him with my life any day." I mean, I already do.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Alex said. He reached out to rub my arm, but I stepped back.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go rescue my boyfriend from his new fan club." I muttered. I put the cap back on my water bottle and walked away from Alex who remained at the refreshment table. It was only a few steps until I had reached the outer limit of James' admirers.

"Why don't you date a real woman instead of some hippy? I'm sure I could please you far better than Cerys ever could. I bet she even spends more time camping than with you." I gasped, causing everyone to turn their attention to look at me.

"I knew my school had sluts, but I didn't think they were worse than that club back in Alaska!" I said coming up to James.

"Who are you calling a slut?" Cailin, the girl who had just been trying to seduce my boyfriend, asked.

"I thought it was obvious. O right, you might need me to spell it out for you." I looked up at James and mouthed slow, but so everyone else could still see. "Stop trying to go after MY boyfriend. Go find some other guy who's willing to risk his health by having sex with you." The girls around us gasped and a few smiled while other sneered. Cailin left her mouth open for a while before she closed it and looked at James.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Who did she think she was? That's MY boyfriend NOT hers!

"Of course, I mean, Cerys is my girlfriend. I think it's actually quite sexy and hot. I don't see why I should defend you anyway." James said with a shrug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed and sucked my neck until he left a purple mark on my neck. He smiled proudly when he was done. Most of the girls had disbanded from the group by now, but the mark on my neck finally made Cailin leave. James grinned proudly of his accomplishment, smiling even more when he met Alex's eyes.

"I can't believe you left a hickey." I muttered once we were alone once more.

"I'm very proud of it actually. I think it's my best so far." James said as he eyed his work.

"Come on, lover boy, let's go dance." I replied.

For the rest of prom we alternated between dancing, getting drinks for me, and making out in some dark secluded corner. No one else tried to interrupt me and James for the rest of the night. We spent a lot of time outside to make it easier on James as well. I really hated bringing him into such a tempting place, but there was no turning back now.

By the time the prom was announced to be over, I was dead tired. James was pretty much carrying me everywhere. He was doing all of the work when we were dancing and I almost fell asleep once when we were just watching everyone else. However, if anyone thought they had a chance with my intriguing college date, their opinions changed by the end of the night.

James and I were one of the first couple to leave. Everyone seemed to part for us, but I wasn't paying much attention. We walked outside and I expected to see Laurent or Eleazar with the car, but instead the phantom was parked on the curb with the Camero and a Mercedes behind it. Tanya got out of the Mercedes and handed James the keys to the Phantom. As she headed back to her car she received a few cat calls. Tanya smiled flirtatiously and waved to the boys before disappearing into the car.

All three cars pulled out of the parking lot together. My hand rested on James' as he shifted into gear after every light. My eyes fluttered between consciousness and unconsciousness. "Are you happy we went?" I asked James quietly.

"Very much so. I thought it was fun. We didn't have prom when I was in high school or whatever schooling would have been equivalent in my time."

"I'm sorry about those girls. I never thought they could be that forward, especially Alyssa. Although Cailin does have a reputation…"

"It's fine. I guess it should have been expected. It's part of the charm that makes the hunt easier when it comes to women."

"Which is why you go after men mostly… wait, did this charm come into play when I was with you?" I asked.

"I think we can both agree that it was a much stronger pull that brought us together." James replied. I nodded and smiled before resting my head once more on the window.

"James?" I called quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." James replied. I felt him pick up my hand and kiss the back lightly. My eyes looked out the window once more, registering we were about five minutes from my house. As I closed them I barely registered the yellow lights racing towards me.


	27. A New Beginning

**A/N- **Hey everyone! So sorry about the little incident on the last chapter (updating it wrong). So I know a lot of you didn't appreciate the cliffy so here's the rest of it!

**Hotredhead, Alyssa, SurferGirl711**- Thank you for letting me know about the mistake. If you hadn't told me… I probably wouldn't have noticed and had a lot more angry reviews/readers.

**BirdieInABox16**- Yes it was a cliffy… and here's the rest of it so you aren't holding on any longer…

**Superdani**- I'm glad you liked it and found some good lines out of it! Thanks for the review!

**AnnaMollyPR**- Sorry… but you didn't have to wait long! Here's the rest!

**twilghtfan78**- I'm not going to try and count the really's. But I do really really really really really appreciate it!

**Happycookbook**- Don't worry… you'll see…

* * *

Pain and darkness. That's all I could register. They twisted together then tore apart, thrumming all over my body. I groaned and the sound seemed to reverberate through my body. I thought I heard James talking to me sometimes, but I was never sure. Eventually the pain died out and the darkness was the only thing I knew.

When I was convince I was dying the pain returned, this time worse than before. I screamed, the sound almost bursting an eardrum. The pain turned into a scalding flame that engulfed my body. Since time seemed to be warp I didn't know how long I was burning, but eventually the pain numbed all of my senses and once more I knew nothing but darkness.

oOoOoOo

The sensation of being painless surprised me. I had been in pain for so long I wasn't expecting to not be in pain. I did a mental check list of my body, wiggling my finger and toes. Slowly I opened my eyes. As soon as light entered through my eye lids it seemed as though every other sense came crashing down on me. I screamed when all of the sounds erupted in my ears and all of the sites overwhelmed my eyes.

"Cerys?" Someone said as they held me down. I threw their hand off of my arm and jumped into a defensive stance. Without thinking I pounced. When I finally realized what I was doing I looked down, to find James under me with surprise clearly written all over his face.

"James?" I asked quietly. I retreated off of his form and found my way to a corner. I could hear other people running to the room. I looked up at the door to see the Denali clan and the Cullen's father peering down at me. "James? What's going on?" I cradled back on my heels and wrapped my arms around my knees. I thought I should have been crying, but instead it felt like my eyes were just gagging. "My throat burns!"

Before I knew it James had me pulled in his arms and was pouring a sweet, thick liquid down my throat. It tasted so good, that I grabbed the cup and tried to drink more. I even tried to lick the cup clean. "More!" I cried when James pulled the cup away. Someone gave him another and I finished that one as well. I was finally calming down as the burn in my throat lessened. I looked at everyone in the room and then up at James. "James, what's going on?" I asked again.

"James, I think you should explain this to her." The Cullen vampire said. He ushered everyone out of the room, leaving me with James again.

"James?" I whispered.

"We were driving back to your house after the prom. You were falling asleep, but had asked me if I had enjoyed myself and was happy I went. I said of course, naturally, and then you went back to resting your head on the window. You told me you loved me and I said I loved you too. Then within only a few seconds a car plowed into your side.

"It carried us into the other side of the street before we were able to be stopped by a stop light pole. The crash should have killed us both, but almost killed you. The impact had crushed your ribs, a few of them piercing your lungs. None of them had pierced your heart, but there was a lot of damage to you other organs as well. I had to change you at the site; you wouldn't have survived the trip to the hospital. I couldn't lose you like that, not to a car crash."

"So I'm a vampire." I asked. I was still in my corner, but James had let me go, gotten up, and was now sitting in a chair across from the room.

"I had no other choice." James replied.

"What about a body? I mean, don't they want a body?" I asked.

"We made it so the car burned completely. I got you out and started to change you while the others made sure the car burned just to its frame. There can't be a body now." James explained.

"My mom?" I asked quietly.

"Torn up, but already planning a closed funeral for both of us. Tanya and Kate have been staying with her and helping. They've convinced her to let them pay. They also told her I was an orphan so she wouldn't look for any of my family."

"Mom." I cried in anguish. "Who did this? Who caused this?"

"Some people from your school. Apparently we weren't the first to leave, like we thought. Some people had left earlier in the night and went off to get drunk. They were just joy riding when they crashed into us. When I knew you had enough venom in you, I went back to the crash site and almost had the first one in my grasp when someone, I think Eleazar stopped me. He pulled me back and took me back to you.

We all brought you back to Alaska. Tanya and Kate immediately returned to your home to help your mother, but Eleazar and Carmen went to see Carlisle for help. He's had the most experience with the change so we thought it would be a good idea for him to be here."

"So it was Edward's father?" I asked.

"It is. He is also a doctor so he can get blood for you. If we didn't have that cup then you'd probably have wiped out a town by now. Plus he made sure your body healed correctly. We didn't want your bones to heal awkwardly just so we would have to re-break them."

"Really? I'm that dangerous?" I asked.

"Newborns are extremely dangerous." James explained. "It's hard to control the urges, hence the reason you can't see your mother again."

"What about when I control the thirst?" I asked.

"It will take years, if not longer for you to control the blood lust." James explained.

"James? I'm scared. I don't want to be a threat to the humans." I cried out. I ran over to James, making us almost fall backwards on the chair. James wrapped his arms around me and let me dry cry into his chest.

"You won't be. We're all here to help you." James replied. "We'll learn to be vegetarian together."

"Do you promise?" I asked. James nodded and kissed my shoulder. For the first time his lips weren't cold when they touched my skin. They actually felt warm and comforting, instead of cold and startling. I couldn't help it, but I moaned at the simple touch.

I twisted in James' arms and started kissing him passionately. James' arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. His head was tilted back as I kissed him. I moved again, so I could straddle his waist. We moaned at the contact.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me." I growled. James just grinned before taking me to the bed and doing just as I requested.

oOoOoOo

James led me out of the room and into the living room. As we were walking down the hall I came across the mirror and stopped, surprising James. James just looked quizzically at me, but waited. My complexion was completely clear. I had a few acne scars already, but they were completely gone. My teeth were perfectly straight and white. My hair was silky smooth and shinny. But what caught my eyes the most were my eyes. They were a deep ruby red, just like James'. I looked up at him through the mirror and studied his face as well.

"James, my eyes? They're like yours."

"All newborns have red eyes."

"What kind of blood did you give me when I woke up?" I asked.

"It was human. It will ease the pain faster than animal blood."

"So you killed someone for that?" I asked. The idea of someone dying so I could drink their blood still scared me.

"No, like I said before, Carlisle was able to get the blood from a local hospital." James replied. I nodded and relaxed in James' arms.

When we finally made it to the living room, I first saw Eleazar and Dr. Cullen standing next to the mantle talking quietly. As we walked closer to the room I saw Irina, Laurent, and Carmen all sitting on the couch. Irina was in Laurent's arms and laughing at something Carmen said.

"It looks like James finally finished explaining everything to Cerys… and I mean everything." Laurent joked with a grin. Thank god I couldn't blush anymore because I knew I would have if I could.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine. Just a little heart broken over not seeing my mom again." I replied.

"That's good. Do you know what kind of life you're going to commit with?" Carlisle asked. Everyone's attention seemed to be on me and I joked on the answer.

"We've agreed to attempt the vegetarian life." James said.

"Really?" Carlisle said from the mantle. I think his surprise was more over James' decision to become vegetarian than mine.

"Really." James replied.

"But you just bit Bella only a few months ago. Plus, your eyes are still red." Carlisle replied.

"I had a relapse before the prom and almost one after." James explained. "I didn't want to have a break down in the prom and possibly hurt Cerys. I couldn't take any chances."

"You were worried more for me than anyone else in the prom?" I asked.

"Of course." James kissed the side of my head. I sighed into the touch and was sad when he pulled away.

The phone rang and shocked me out of my reverie. Carmen was the first to the phone and mumbled a few things into the receiver. Even with my better hearing I couldn't hear what she was saying or who was on the other end. Carmen hung up and walked back to the living room, choosing to stand next to Eleazar rather than sitting back on the couch. That was when I realized that Eleazar was staring intently at me. It made me uncomfortable and I tried to bury myself in James' chest.

"The funeral is in 2 days." Carmen announced.


	28. A New Type of Prey

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So the big change has finally happened! It's just going to get better now… By the way, updates might not be as frequent since school and swimming are back. Don't worry, I won't discontinue any of the stories though!

Enjoy!

**BirdieInABox16-** I know it was a sad turn of events, but for them… it was just needed. I thought it made it a bit more interesting… and it definitely gets more interesting from here.

**Superdani**- Don't worry, you'll find out why Eleazar was staring at her in this chapter…

**EmeraldLace**- I probably could probably benefit from a beta, but right now it's not a main concern. Thanks for the review though and I'm glad you like it!

**DazzleMeLaLa**- I don't want this story to just be filled with sex so there are a few times were it might get explicit again, but other than that it will focus on other aspects of their lives. I'm glad you like it though!

* * *

Everyone had left the house a day after I had woken up. Carlisle was planning on going home while everyone else was to attend the funeral for James and me. I wish I could have gone, but I quickly found out that I was having issues with the smell of human blood.

I had gone out to hunt with James the day before, after everyone had left. We were rushing through the woods; I was just having fun running through the trees and not tripping. We had found a heard of caribou and I immediately went into a hunting stance. I sniffed the air and followed the scent. James was always only a few steps behind me, smiling proudly whenever I was start a hunt.

I caught the deer and drained it easily enough. It was on the trip home when the trouble began. We were almost to the fence line of the house when I caught the scent of a human. As I breathed in with the enticing scent I picked apart to see exactly what my prey was. A human male, young, and wearing some sort of cologne. My nose wrinkled when the cologne hit it, but I pushed on for the enticing scent of his blood. When I opened my eyes again they were focused on the hunt.

I slipped away from James, following the invisible trail through the trees. As I was approaching the target I heard James rushing towards me. I turned around and growled at him, but continued on the hunt, this time with a quicker pace. I heard James mutter a curse and speed up, but I only smiled and sped up as well. The scent was getting stronger and so much better as I got closer. I was convinced that the male would be coming into view soon when I was tackled from behind. It sounded like to grizzlies falling against bedrock, especially with our growls at each other.

"James, get off me! You're letting him go!" I growled.

"Stop breathing." James ordered. I glared up at him and took a big breath. The human's scent filled my lungs and I tried to struggle more. "I said stop breathing!" James covered my nose and mouth with one hand while the rest of his body and his other hand kept me pinned.

Reasoning came back to me as the scent only became part of my memory. I relaxed and stopped struggling against James. I remained still under him until he finally released me. The scent was barely hanging onto the leaves now and I groaned at the memory. "I can't believe… I can't believe I just tried to hunt a human."

"We've all done it. I just never had someone to stop me. In fact I had people encouraging me." James said.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't encourage me. I mean, we're not going to pass along your amazing hunting skills?" I asked teasingly.

"I think I can hunt other things… or another vampire for that fact." James grinned.

"Really?" I asked. "You seem so confident."

"That's because I am." James replied.

"Are you going to let me up?" I asked with a slight pout. "I mean, it wouldn't be that great of a hunt if the prey isn't even given a chance."

"I suppose you're right." James replied. He helped me up. Instead of darting off I slid up his body as I stood up, ending it with a deep kiss. Right as James was about to deepen the kiss I backed off and immediately started running. Before I disappeared I smiled over my shoulder and gave James a "come and catch me if you can" look.

Instead of keeping to the ground I found my way to a semi-frozen stream. I ran up it a bit, but as soon I saw a tree bending over the stream I lightly jumped into it and then to an adjacent tree. I tried to not linger on any one tree or one branch for longer than a second. I was just on it to get into a better position to reach the next tree. I jumped from branch to branch, almost like a monkey, as I made my way through the forest. I had decided to go to the clearing Laurent took me the first night I had been attacked. As I reached the clearing I slowed down so that I was just sitting on a branch and watching the world rotate around me.

It was trees rustling behind me that brought me out of my reverie. I looked down, expecting James, but instead I only saw a few female caribou run out of the trees. I relaxed back into the branch and watched as the deer settle down and begin to graze once more in the clearing.

"Clever trick, running in the trees and not on the ground." I screamed when James came up behind me. I hadn't expected him to come in the trees so I wasn't expecting his warm breath on my neck as he whispered. The caribou heard me and were once more on the run. "I scared you? The prey should never let their guard down."

"Nature put a spell on me; it captured me with its beauty." I replied.

"It seems to be a trend with you." James replied. He made me scoot forward so he could sit behind me. He took the time to look out over the clearing, something I hadn't seen him do before. "This is nice, how'd you find it?"

"Laurent showed it to me the night after I was attacked. He thought that it would calm me down. Needless to say, it worked."

"You were attacked? Here? When?" James asked, becoming tense.

"Cool it, there's no one for you to go hunt down this time. Laurent and the rest of the Denali clan took care of him. He was a newbie to the vegetarian way of life. I remained back at the house while everyone left for a hunt. At some point this vamp doubled back. I was asleep, but he waited until I woke up. He was like you, addicted to the hunt. He gave me some time and I was able to make it outside before he got to me again. Everyone got back before he bit me. He was burned only a few minutes later."

"So that's done with then? Laurent did protect you like he promised me?" James replied. "You didn't get a single scratch on you?"

"No, I was just shaken up. His mate left rather quickly after that. I don't think we've heard from her since then." I replied. "When is everyone coming back?"

"Why are you sick of me already?" James asked as he made a line of kisses up and down my shoulders.

"No, I was just wondering how much time we had alone actually." I replied, playing with James' finger.

"If you're so worried about time, then why don't we return and use what we have a bit better?" James asked.

"You weren't kidding about the lust taking over the relationship, were you?" I asked.

"Nope, although I was surprised how much it was present while you were still human. I can't believe I never broke you, only bruised you and eventually that stopped."

"I told you I trusted you." I replied. I leaned back and kissed James before we made our way back home. We traveled through the trees again, jumping from the top branches until we were in Tanya's backyard. James nearly attacked me as soon as we hit the ground. We barely made it into the house, crashing into a few tables and doors. I think we owed Tanya one new door, a table, and a coffee table.

Somehow we made it back to our own room. I flopped onto the bed as soon as James had removed my clothes. His were off within a blink of the eye and on top of me in another. I moaned as his hands slowly made their way up and down my body, as if memorizing different routes tat made me moan. My hands were making their own journey, unable to remain passive beside me. I alternated between moving my hands smoothly up and down his back and then raking my nails, causing him to moan into the kiss.

After what seemed like eternity James finally entered me. The friction that had built up during our foreplay nearly exploded at the first stroke, causing us to both moan. I didn't last long, only a few strokes once more, but James kept going. He built me up once more, until I was screaming orders of "harder" and "faster". He complied each time and soon I found myself screaming his name and coming once more, but this time James climaxed only after one more stroke.

As we both came down from our highs and relaxed James rolled off of me and laid down next to me. If I could sleep, I would have been passed out by now. Instead, I found myself content to just close my eyes and lie next to… wait.

"James?"

"Hm?" He responded languidly.

"Do vampires get married?" I asked.

"They can. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." I responded. After a pause I continued. "There's no fear of churches?"

"No fear of churches, crosses, garlic, sun, etc…" James replied. "Those myths come from movies and books."

"O, but they had to originate somewhere."

"Well, we don't like being seen in the sun because of the sparkles. I assume whoever thought of the garlic one saw a suspected vampire avoid it, and as for churches and everything that just stems from human's hopes that there is safety in religion." James replied. "I've seen vampires attend night services before, although it is uncommon."

"O." I replied. I settled back into James' side and rested before I knew we'd go at it again.

oOoOoOo

James and I finally emerged from our room once more to feed. Although I could see how it was possible to survive from animal blood, it was draining always to have to go out, especially with my newborn status. What we weren't expecting was everyone to be home and gathered in the living room. They all looked so glum. I didn't know the funeral could affect them so much since they knew we were both alive and doing perfectly well here in Alaska.

"Um, hi everyone." I said, causing everyone to look up at us. James was looking over everyone with a stern curiosity while I was just looking from face to face with plain curiosity.

"We need to get ready. I'm assuming you two are leaving to feed." Eleazar said.

"We are." James replied tensely.

"Make it quick. Don't go looking for anything that will take you too far." Eleazar warned.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"The Volturi are coming." Eleazar said. James instantly tensed and it seemed everyone winced with the statement.


	29. Talents?

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I know I waited an extra day to post, but I do have reasons. 1. Fanfiction didn't send my emails one day so I didn't really want to update then. 2. I have some unnecessary drama in my life and it gets worse each day. So right now I haven't felt up to writing or anything. But right now I do so here's the next update! Woot! Enjoy!

**BirdieInABox16**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

**Superdani**- They're like all of the other vampires rolled in one while each being their own character! Yup, time for more drama thanks to the Volturi!

**MainlyMaddison**- I'm glad you like it! I really did try to keep them in character, especially James.

**AnnaMollyPR**- Hopefully this will be the longest wait for an update! I'm glad you like it!

**EmeraldLace**- You'll have to wait a chapter to actually see them right now…

* * *

Before I could process anything James had me outside and was on the trail of some caribou. I tried to get out of his grip, but James wasn't letting me go until he was sure that we had the deer securely within our grasp. The hunt was quick and we trained our victims rather quickly. Usually we would be crashing into each other after a replenishing meal, but the atmosphere was so tense that we quickly returned home.

Everyone remained silent, not wanting to be the first one to speak. "Will someone tell me who the Volturi are?" I asked frustrated. I had been wrapped in James' arms while we sat on the lazy boy, but now I had stormed up.

"They are our… governing body. They're old and they are powerful." Eleazar began. "They have a guard that is composed of vampires with special talents."

"Talents?"

"Powers, if you want to call them that. The small Cullen girl, I believe her name was Alice. He has the power of foresight. Her mate can manipulate the emotions of those around her and Edward can read minds. His mate, although human, would most likely also have a power since she seems to be immune to his power."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Carlisle and I are old friends. I had met Edward before and knew about his power, but I didn't know Alice and Jasper. Carlisle told me while he was here. He was especially interested in Bella though, that's why we were talking about it."

"So does anyone here have powers?" I asked, looking around the group.

"Two of us do." Eleazar explained.

"Who?" I asked.

"You and me."

"Me? I have some power? I haven't been getting any premonitions and I can't hear what you guys are thinking." I said with a gasp.

"Your power isn't like that. You are what we like to call a mirror. Not only can you block another vampire's power, but you can reflect it back on them. I assume that with training you would be able to spread it over a larger group, protecting others and reflecting the attack sent to us on an opposing group."

"How do you know that I have these supposed powers?"

"As I said before, I have a power as well. It's more of a passive power, and observing power. I can sense if another vampire has a power and if they do what it is. That's why I was so valuable to the Volturi."

"Wait, you worked for the Volturi?" I asked. Eleazar nodded, almost regretfully.

"Right now is not the time for a story. Right now, we need to find some way to train you, even though none of us have any powers." Eleazar said.

"How did you know I was a mirror and not something else?" I asked.

"I saw my own power. I had heard of mirrors, but had never seen them." Eleazar said. "Which is also a reason we need to be extra careful when the Volturi get here. Aro, one of the brothers who heads the Volturi, loves to collect vampires with gifts. He adds them to his guard whenever he can. Of course it helps that he has one vampire who can manipulate who you feel loyal to."

"Seriously?" I asked. "Isn't that messing with free will?"

"Yes, but the Volturi don't care about the free will. I think you're going to be able resist Chelsea, no I know you will be able to. I mean, you mirrored me without even knowing it."

"But how can I protect everyone else?" I asked, finally looking at everyone else in the room for the first time in minutes.

"From what I've heard from others with offensive powers, you push the power out and spread it over the desired area."

"So I have to play Jedi mind games without a Jedi master to teach me?" Finally Eleazar laughed, lightening the mood.

"Ya, something like that. Are you up to it?" Eleazar asked.

"I don't have a choice." I replied. "How am I supposed to know if I'm practicing correctly?"

"Well when a vampire doesn't have a power it's just empty when I search for powers. If you can spread your power over them then I should see my power reflected for me."

"So when are we expecting the Volturi?" I asked.

"A few days. It's Aro and his brother Caious. Of course there will be a few guards with them as well." Eleazar said.

"How do you know? How do we know they won't be here tomorrow?" James asked.

"Alice told us. She sought us out while we were in Washington. She found us before the funeral and relayed her site to us. I think Carlisle told her where to find us. Either way she said that they would be here in four days." Tanya explained.

"Which would be three days with the time it took us to travel here and then for you guys to come out." Laurent said.

"So when do we start training?" I asked, looking at Eleazar.

"As soon possible." Eleazar replied. I nodded and followed him to the backyard. The rest of the Denali clan followed, but everyone except James, Eleazar, and myself disappeared into the forest to hunt.

"First you need to come find your mirror. I just want you to relax and search your surroundings in through your minds eye. You should see it, or at least a sign of it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My fingers tensed at my sides then relaxed as a mental image of myself and everything around me came into view. I didn't see anything differently until I noticed something shimmering in front of me. "I've got it." I said with a smile.

oOoOoOo

We had been training for two and a half days, only taking breaks to feed or when the sexual tension between James and I became too great. Give us a break; we haven't had a reason not to be together since I changed. This is new for us and in my opinion it came far too soon!

So far I had learned how to push my mirror forward. I could move it around a bit too, but making it wider was presenting a challenge. I had figured out how to absorbed someone else and protect them if they stood close enough, but that would be far too obvious if a fight actually came up. Plus if it came to a real fight there would be moving and I wouldn't be able to absorb the other vampire or I might absorb the wrong one.

I had also figured out how to turn off my power, although I don't know why I would, and how to transfer it to someone else. If I really wanted to I would move the rectangular shaped shield to someone else, fixating it before them. They would have no idea, but their attacker and I would know. It did take some time although it was getting faster.

Still Eleazar wanted to work on enlarging the mirror. At first I couldn't make it do anything, but after a major headache I was able to get it to waver. Now I was able to stretch it a bit, but it quickly turned into a headache that forced me to curl into James' arms. He become aware of the warning signs of one of the headaches and would always be quick to come to rescue when they took over. Eleazar would always sigh and then give me a break until the headache had passed.

"Eleazar, it's hurting her too much. We don't even know if Mirrors are supposed to expand!" James growled.

"She can absorb you when it is needed, can't she? That means she can manipulate it." Eleazar replied. "She can do it, I know it."

"It hurts." I moaned.

"I think we're done for today. Hopefully we can get some more training in tomorrow before the Volturi arrive." Eleazar said. He didn't waist any time in disappearing into the forest to hunt. James just picked me up and slowly walked back to our room. We had discovered yesterday that using our vampiric speed only made the headaches worse.

James set me down on the bed and helped me change into more comfortable clothes. As soon as he had also changed into cleaner clothes he climbed in next to me and brought me to his side. I whimpered at the movement, but then curled into the chest more. For the first time the James' cold temperature returned, but it felt so good.

"What if I need to protect everyone and I can't?" I asked.

"Eleazar is putting too much pressure on you to protect us. We can protect ourselves too." James replied. "You need to rest before you meet the Volturi. Aro likes to play mind games so you're going to need to be in top mental shape as well."

"We can't sleep, remember?" I said quietly.

"No, but we can still rest. We just shut down everything. We're aware of everything around us, we just… don't care." James explained.

"Did you do that while I slept when I was human?"

"No, I watched you sleep. You were so calm and yet so interesting. I think I got addicted to watching you sleep when we were first traveling to see the Cullen's the first time."

"That's why you were so protective over me while I slept?"

"One reason, but I don't think there had to be a reason. I just did it. It felt right." James replied.

"I know, and it made me feel safe, especially with Victoria around." I replied. "I knew nothing could hurt me." I smiled up at James and kissed him lightly. My headache was starting to lessen, but I decided to try this vampire rest that James had described.


	30. Meet the Volturi

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I've planned out the last few chapters of this story. It will end up being 50 chapters! So we still have quite a few to go. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!

**DazzleMeLaLa**- He might have a hard exterior, but he can also be quite the softy.

**MainlyMaddison**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**BirdieInABox16**- But there's a lot of training and little time. Of course James forces him to lighten up…

**Superdani**- I'm doing better… day by day, thanks for the concern. There's some people helping us out right now and I let everything roll over me after a few minutes. I bounce back pretty quickly from fights and what not. I'm going to say vamps do get headaches because they're caused by blood and the vamps do have some blood always circulating in them. This is my theory though so others might say otherwise.

**The Classic Chic**- Well, I'm so happy you found this story! I'm glad you're enjoying everything! Thanks for letting me know!

* * *

I had heard Eleazar come into our room, trying to get me to come back out and practice more, but James just gripped me tighter and growled at the intruding man. It reminded me of when we were in the forest and the first time I woke up in his arms. I felt completely safe and secure and nothing could hurt me. This time it wasn't about anything hurting me, it was about interrupting our harmony. Eleazar had grumbled and argued, but I remained motionless and James just continued growling warningly. Eleazar finally got the hint and with a huff and left us alone.

The next time we were interrupted, it was by Kate and it was because the Volturi were here. We were immediately out of the bed and were running out of the house with Kate. Everyone else had already gathered in the empty field behind the house. The Volturi were standing on the far side while we remained close to the house.

"Eleazar! It has been a long time my friend!" One man said, stepping forward with a large smile. A few of the others in large black cloaks stepped up with hi, one making sure she kept contact with him.

"Aro, it has been long, but hasn't seemed long enough." Eleazar said. Although the comment was meant as an insult, Eleazar delivered it calmly.

"Come now, no harsh feelings. Now, we have business to attend to. There was a burning here recently, was there not?"

"There was. A vampire new to our life was playing with a human girl who was under our protection. His intentions were to kill her and if we hadn't stopped him she would be dead." Eleazar explained.

"What is wrong with this? Since when do we _protect_ humans?" Another vampire who seemed to be in charge stepped forward.

"There were plans to change her. We were just waiting for her mate to return." Eleazar said.

"Bring the witness forward!" Aro called. Lindsay stepped forward and I gasped, slightly stepping back in James. "She claims that you were living with the human as though she were another vampire. She never heard you talking about turning her and doubted you would."

"That's because-" Tanya started, but Aro held up a hand to stop her.

"I want to hear from the witness first." Aro said.

"They brought the human here one night. They let her sleep in a room without bothering her. We even went hunting, as though there wasn't a human here! During the hunt my mate returned to the house to drain her, the temptation was just too strong. Apparently he toyed with her, giving her a chance to run. They were in the backyard when we arrived home. Laurent shoved Joseph off and immediately started to beat him. He was burned within the next ten minutes, just for feeding the way we were meant to!" Lindsay cried.

"And do you see this human now?" Aro asked.

"Yes, she's right there, in the back." Lindsay pointed at me. James' lips curled into a snarl, but he didn't make any noise.

"She doesn't smell human." The other important vampire said. Both he and Aro were looking at me curiously.

"Come forward, young one. We want to meet you." Aro replied. I looked up at James and Eleazar who both nodded. I stepped forward, remembering that Eleazar had told me with one touch Aro could read look into my mind.

"You are a vampire then?" Aro asked.

"I am." I replied.

"You weren't just a few months ago!" Lindsay screamed.

"I am now." I replied calmly.

"Come here my child." Aro stepped forward more, holding out his hand. I accepted the touch and felt him try to enter my mind. My mirror instantly blocked him and instead of seeing into my mind he saw into his own. "How very interesting."

"What is it brother?"

"Eleazar, does she have a power?" Aro asked.

"I think you just found out for yourself." Eleazar replied.

"A mirror? I had never thought they existed, just a rumor." Aro replied. "Caious, this is amazing." Aro was almost giddy enough to start jumping and clapping.

"Really? I too only thought that they were just rumors." Caious replied.

"My dear, I have a proposition for you." Aro smiled. "What do you say about becoming part of the guard? You'll be able to get all of the training you need to grow stronger with you natural and extra powers." During Aro's proposition I felt something trying to attack my mirror. I looked down to see a silvery, slinking line trying to get past my mirror, but I mirrored its every move, forcing the line to strike off at odd angles, usually hitting others behind Caious and Aro.

I followed the line back to a girl in black robes. I looked at her curiously before remembering Eleazar telling me about the girl who could ruin relationships between people. As I stared at her she stared right back, as though she couldn't recall something.

"I know where I belong, and it's not among your guard." I said when I turned my attention back to the two vampires standing before.

"Really? What holds you here? You do know it's the top honor for most vampires to become part of our guard." Aro said. To me it sounded like pleading although he kept his regal tone.

"To me, love is more important than anything else." I replied. I held back from looking back at James. Aro eyed me and nodded.

"Your mate can come as well."

"It's not just the love of my mate, but the love of the family we've found ourselves within." I replied. I smiled at some of the memories.

"Is that so? Well, if you say so. Remember, if you change your mind you can come to Volterra. Eleazar can tell you how to get there. For someone with your power, there will always be a spot in our guard." Aro replied.

"Caious, I believe you hold the fate of our witness?"

"She was human when I left! She was supposed to be human!" Lindsay cried out. A few of the guards took her back in the forest and the rest of the Volturi's party dispersed, Aro and Caious among them. I took a breath of relief and looked back at my family.

Eleazar was smiling proudly. Laurent and Irina were nodding in approval. Kate, Carmen, and Tanya showed the most happiness, bouncing and laughing happily. It was James' reaction that stopped the celebration. His face was stone cold, and his eyes darting over everyone like a deer ready to flee. I took a step forward, wondering what had changed. Everyone caught the move and looked at James. He acted like he was corner and that he could strike out at any time.

"James?" I called out quietly. I took another step forward and that was it. James took off into the house. I cried out and tried to follow. He was faster though, racing through the house.

I finally caught him in our room. "James? What's wrong?"

"I don't know why I'm here. It's not me. I shouldn't be living like this, it's not me. The hunting isn't interesting, the blood not even close to being marginally satisfying. I can't do this."

"James? What about us?" I said. I wanted to cry, but knew it was physically impossible for me.

"What about us? We've changed. I'm not the same from when I first met you. I was going to trick Victoria to be free, but instead I find myself chained down with you. It's because of you that I'm here. I shouldn't have stopped you from taking that human when we were hunting. If anything I should have taken him down! I'm loosing myself by being here and I can't take it anymore!" James roared.

I was stunned. I stood still as James raced around so fast that I barely saw him. When he had finished gathering what I assumed were clothes he was gone. He didn't look back, he didn't say a word, he was just gone. It took me a while, but eventually I fell out of my stupor and onto the ground. I dry heaved since I couldn't cry. I was alternating between screaming and crying as I remained on the floor. I barely recognized when my new family came in and wrapped me in their arms.

There was only one thing that my mind was registering: James was gone.


	31. Alone

I couldn't move

**A/N- **Hello everyone! So I know a lot of you did not like that last chapter's events. I was wondering how you guys were going to react to that chapter as well as to the next few! So, I hope you guys all enjoy it!

Also… over 200 reviews! WOOT! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you all. Also, thank you to all of those who have added this story as an alert or a favorite as well as added me to a favorite author/alert. I love you all!

A note about review shoot-outs… they are in mot recently received to earliest received. It was just easier for me to do it this way today. They're all there though!

**The Classic Chic**- Ok… wow. I can't believe you just reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much though! Partially thanks to you this story has over 200 reviews now! I'm glad you went… well crazy almost this story! Just to give you a heads up, I am working on another JamesOC story currently, but it won't be up for a while.

**MainlyMaddison**- Oh no indeed…

**Aria DeLoncray**- That wasn't their biggest concern really… their biggest concern was just keeping themselves alive and everyone together. She also did see the attack at one point. It was when Cerys was looking elsewhere that the main attack happened.

**DazzleMeLaLa**- Sadly he did mean it, but you'll understand why in this chapter.

**EmeraldLace**- Aw don't be completely mad at him! It wasn't all his fault…

**BirdieInABox16**- We'll just have to wait and see what happens…

**Superdani**- I am doing better now actually! Everything's been rolling off and at least in public there's been some peace. I'm also working to get that back into our room, but I know it's going to take some talking and I'm hoping they won't cry and yell at this one. For now, I get to go to work (and see my lovely Sea Lions!) and study! Of course, writing the final chapters for this story are in there too…

**Bellawish2b**- Unfortunately… he was.

**AnnaMollyPR**- Yes you do have a good amount of chapters waiting for you. A bit more drama and a bit more of life… Thanks for the review!

* * *

I couldn't move. I remained in my room. I was still in shock, even though I had stopped crying, I was still in my stupor. Everyone had tried to get me out to feed, but I wouldn't move. I was cling to the blankets where the last scents of James remained. Currently I was planning on just dying from hunger, although Eleazar and Tanya both assured me the bloodlust would drive me mad and would send me flying out to the nearest blood source.

I didn't listen. I just sat there. Eventually everyone got too scared for what I would turn into with the bloodlust and madness from being left alone and called Carlisle. He brought bags of blood and forced me to drink them. The helped the bloodlust almost immediately, but I was still comatose.

"Cerys, we're going hunting now." Tanya said quietly at my door. I nodded, a move that made my neck cringe in due to the stiffness. I felt Tanya smile from my position on the bed. That simple nod was the only movement I had made since James had left and I had moved to the bed.

I looked outside; summer was starting to take over. I sighed watching the wind play with some of the leaves that were still on the ground. The meadow must be so beautiful right now, with all of the flowers completely out of their slump. Perhaps more deer or caribou were out, along with some beers.

The thought of the meadow had me up and out of the bed. I changed quickly and found a backpack to pack some clothes into. I listened to everything in the house, everyone was still gone. I quickly left, the house, looking back once I was outside. Before I waited for them to return I jumped into the trees and ran towards the meadow. I had gotten used to running through the trees instead of the ground over the past few days. James had even started to call me monkey because of it. That single thought nearly sent me crashing to the ground as I stopped in the middle of a jump. I choked on my breath, but continued on.

The meadow was just as I thought. The snow had given way to green grass, which had barely been making an appearance when I first brought James here. Flowers were blooming and sure enough there were a few deer grazing in the center. Even though I had stopped in the tree line, the deer were extremely skittish, their senses already registering that I was here.

I watched for a while, nature bringing me some peace that I had been missing in my life. The deer jerked their heads up before running out of the field. I looked down below me to see Laurent emerge from the trees.

"I know you're here, Cerys." He called out. I watched him for a bit as he turned in a circle. "Taking to the trees now are we?"

"It's more peaceful up here." I replied.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Laurent asked.

"I can't take it any more." I replied.

"You know the dangers of leaving, don't you? You might not be able to resist the pull of human blood."

"I know, but currently, I'm willing to risk it. I was planning on staying in national parks or forests, as far from humanity as possible." I replied.

"You won't say goodbye to anyone?" Laurent asked.

"I'm sure you can do that for me." I replied. "I'll call you though, let you know that I'm alright."

"You sound like a teenager going off on their first road trip." Laurent laughed.

"You forget, this whole ordeal pretty much started off that way." I replied.

"Are you going to chase after him?" Laurent asked, a serious tone underlying his words.

"I don't know right now. I want to. I feel as though I'm missing most of myself right now, but I know he doesn't want me around. He made that clear enough." I replied.

"You do know it wasn't you, right?" Laurent asked.

"What?"

"It was Chelsea, part of the Volturi's guard. We believe there was an order sent out to where it hurt the most for you."

"My love." I said quietly.

"They're hoping you'll come to them now that James is out of the way." Laurent replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this till now?" I asked.

"Because you weren't listening. Eleazar tried, but you would just shake your head or just stare numbly outside. We knew it wasn't worth it to push it until you would listen."

"Still, there must have been weakness if the attempt was successful. There still must have been doubt somewhere, I'm just not sure where." I replied.

"She's powerful, you have to understand." Laurent pleaded.

"Right now, I just know that I'm lost and I'll be gone until I find what I've lost or something to replace it." I replied.

"Just come back to us at some point. You are family." Laurent said. I jumped down to the ground, landing lightly on my feet. I walked up and hugged Laurent tightly, smiling sadly into his shoulder.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I kissed his cheek as I backed up. I smiled sadly once more before jumping back in the trees and taking off once more.

oOoOoOo

I hadn't though most of my journey. By the time I reached Seattle it had been a day and a half. I had spent most of the previous day feeding off of any animal I came across until I was sure I was full. Cautiously I made my way back into my familiar neighborhood. I made sure my hood was pulled up so that no one would recognize me. I made it to my house and looked up at the familiar windows. A light was on from a side window on the second floor, my mom's window.

I quickly made my way to the backyard. I scaled the wall easily enough and just held myself next to the window. My mom had fallen asleep reading, something she only did after my dad had died. On a table next to her bed sat two picture frames when before there had only been one. I quietly opened the window and slipped in. She had switched the picture of just my father out of the older silver frame with trees etched into the sides for a picture of me and my father from when I was younger. The newer one was the same frame, only this time it was wood with the trees in black. This time there were two pictures inside it, my senior picture and the last picture my father had taken, which was a professional one with him in his uniform.

I broke down once more. I never wanted to hurt my mom. I couldn't believe that even though we had planned for it to be later, I still had to hurt her. I know if I wasn't changed then she wouldn't have been the only one hurting, but still, I didn't want her to hurt.

My mother stirring brought me back to reality and I looked over to her bed. She was staring at me lazily. "Cerys." She said with a smile. "I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Mom." I whispered. I crawled over to the side of her bed and took her hand in mine.

"I knew you'd come back in my dreams, you were always good like that." My mother smiled and I couldn't help by smile either.

"Of course I'd come back to you. You know I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you."

"You're so cold… that is to be expected I guess. How is James? You two are happy together now?"

"Of course Mom." The mention of James and being happy together forced me to hold back a cry.

"And your father, have you seen him?" My mother asked, hope lighting up in her eyes.

"He's here. He's watching over you." I lied, although I knew my father was always watching over us, hopefully over my mom more than me now. "He can't wait for the day you're together again."

"A family again." My mother murmured as she slowly fell asleep again.

"A family." I replied. I held onto her hand until I was sure she was asleep. When her breathing evened out again I stood up and turned off the light. "I love you." I whispered before disappearing outside once more.

I made my way through the streets in a blur. I was outside of the city limits soon enough and into the woods. I wanted to go to Wolf's Rock, but at the same time I didn't want to. It held too many memories of James, Laurent, Victoria, and my father. Too many emotions. I hesitated and slowed in my running. I was on the edge of the clearing. Instead of making my mind and either leaving or entering the clearing, I circled it. I made a wider circle to go around the little lake as well.

I stopped to feed eventually. I continued to eye the clearing as I circled it once I was done eating. I could barely see the rocks from where I sat now. Eventually I knew I had to go there, and get this over with. I took a few steps in before the sun hit me. I covered my eyes first, before I realized I was sparkling, except it didn't seem as brilliant as James.

I climbed up the rocks and sat down at the top. The feelings overwhelmed me, but I held them back. My face was stone; although I was sure it was the saddest stone anyone had ever seen. I felt dead for the first time. When my father died I had my mother, but now I had no one.

"I was wondering when you would be coming here." A voice said from bellow me.


	32. Visiting Friends

**A/N- **So a lot of you didn't really like James leaving and I'm sorry. This chapter wasn't too hard to write, it was the next one that was. Please stay with me though! Enjoy this chapter!

**EmeraldLace**- You're going to hate me…

**Mimi**- Suspense does make a story interesting, but it sucks when you have to wait forever… so I once more have a quick update!

**BirdieInABox16**- Sometimes saying please doesn't work…

**The Classic Chic**- Ya the last chapter was a little emotional, but it was still one of my favorites… I'm glad you still liked it!

**MainlyMaddison**- You are the only person to guess that, but no… it's not even Victoria…

**DazzleMeLaLa**- well then… this chapter is going to be half empty…

**Superdani**- It's not all his fault though, remember that…

**reads2much1987**- I promise this is the last time!

* * *

"Edward?" I asked quizzically. The auburn haired Cullen looked up at me grimly.

"Carlisle told us you had left Denali before him and no one knew where you were going. Alice and I decided to look for you." Edward explained.

"Why?" I asked. "You didn't need to and you have Bella to stay with now." I replied.

"I know. To tell you the truth it was to protect her and the other humans."

"You were scared I would start hunting them." I said.

"Pretty much. You are a newborn after all." Edward said. "What's your count, anyway?"

"My count?"

"How many humans have you killed?" Edward asked.

"None that I know of. Carlisle gave me bagged blood when I was first turned, but other than that I haven't. I almost hunted one man, but James stopped me."

"James stopped you?" Edward asked.

"He has… did accept the life." I explained. "We were going to work on it together."

"Carlisle told us what happened, how Chelsea twisted your relationship." Edward explained. "Why aren't you looking for him? Trying to heal it? She didn't tie it to the Volturi."

"We don't know that. We don't know if he's there now." I replied. Edward was silent for a while. "You weren't there, nor was Carlisle. His voice, his face, so full of hate. I just couldn't be faced with that again. He crushed me and if he rejected me again, he'd crush me again."

"You still love him?"

"I'll never stop." I said, almost proudly. "Aren't you suppose to be a mind reader or something?"

"You're a mirror, it doesn't work. I just hear my own thoughts. In a way it's like Bella although when I try to read her I just get nothingness." Edward said with a shrug.

"But Alice can see my future?" I was still curious as to the extent of my power.

"No, she sees hers. Laurent told Carlisle about this place so it was on our list of places to search. When my thoughts started getting reflected back at me I knew you were close." Edward explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Aren't you going home now? I'm sure Bella is wondering where you are." I asked.

"I will soon, don't worry. Why don't you come back?" Edward asked.

"What? Why?"

"I'm sure Alice would love to see you again and Carlisle would want to make sure you're alright."

"What about the others? Won't they try to hurt me because of James?" I asked.

"No, they won't. Rose may not like you that much, but Bella's going through the same thing. How long have you been a newborn?"

"Um, almost two weeks now I guess. I'm not too sure."

"Nights blending with days?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Ya, something like that." I replied.

"Well, you should still have your newborn strength. Challenge Emmett to some kind of fight or arm wrestling competition will you?"

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Because right now he's waiting for Bella to turn, but that's not going to be for a while, never if I can help it." Edward replied.

"You're not going to turn Bella? But won't the Volturi come after her?"

"I don't want to damn her to this life and right now, the Volturi don't know about her." Edward replied sternly. I knew he had been contemplating everything that had to do with Bella. He loved her too much to hurt her and from what I could deduct from his words, he thought of himself as a threat. "As far as we know, unless James went to the Volturi, they don't know about Bella." Edward muttered, almost as an after thought.

"Don't talk about him like that." I snapped. "He wouldn't betray people he's helped. He's not going to betray you, don't worry."

"If you say so." Edward muttered. "Are you ready? Alice is getting anxious."

"Ya, I guess." I jumped off of the rock and next to Edward. I waited for him to take off and when he did I was right behind him.

oOoOoOo

I was used to vampiric speed and all, but Edward was faster than normal for vampires. It took all of my effort to keep up with him. Eventually we ran up next to a smaller vampire, Alice. We nodded as we ran back to the Cullen's residence.

We arrived at the house from the back. We crossed the same stream then slowed down as we approached the two story house. The last time I was here I never really got to look at it, but now I realized how quant it looked. I liked it now that I actually got to look at it.

I followed Edward and his sister inside the house. His larger brother, Emmett, was sitting on the couch with his mate Rose. "You brought her back?" Rose sneered. I shrunk back a bit, but for once had no one behind me to back me up.

"We thought Carlisle would want to see her." Edward replied. Edward walked right past his siblings and up the stairs, to where I presume Carlisle's study was. When we reached the landing Edward pointed to a door before entering another.

I knocked quietly and nearly jumped when I heard a "come in". I pushed the door open just enough so I could slip in. The door closed behind me, but I didn't move from it.

"I see you're moving around now." Carlisle said.

"I am." I replied.

"And how are you doing on your own? Your eyes are still lightening up."

"I've restrained from all humans. My… count is still zero." I replied. "I even saw my mother and didn't feed off of her."

"Really? So soon?" Carlisle asked.

"I ate so much before the meeting though. I thought I was going to burst." I replied with a slight smile. I relaxed and moved farther into the room. Carlisle signaled for me to sit down in one of the chairs before his desk.

"How are you faring though? You've had so many emotions run through you lately."

"I would say the opposite actually. I felt nothing most of the days back in Denali. After my mother though, everything came rushing back. I must say, it's a pain not being able to cry." Carlisle laughed and nodded. "I miss him though, so much. I still can't believe I'm standing here before you. You're the first I'll admit it to, but I wanted to be burned those days after James left. I didn't feel like I could go on."

"Broken hearts often make us feel like that." Carlisle said. "What are your plans now?"

"I'm not sure. I was planning on traveling through most of the national parks. I feel the most harmony when I'm among the trees. Plus it will be easy to remain separate from the humans."

"This is true. It's a smart idea." Carlisle said with a nod. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yes, Tanya got both James and I one." I held up the sleak silver phone. Carlisle motioned for it and I handed it to him.

"I've added my number, along with Edward's and Alice's. If you ever need any of us, don't hesitate to call." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"I think I should get going. I haven't been to Yellowstone before and I can't wait to see it." I said with a grin. Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Could you tell Edward that I'm sorry I couldn't challenge Emmett?"

"Of course, I'm surprised he even asked." Carlisle said with a laugh. I smiled and nodded my head goodbye before slipping back outside the door.

As I was about to walk back down the stairs I heard music coming from Edward's room. It was beautiful full of emotions. I could instantly tell it as for Bella. I knocked, causing the music to stop. When I heard him grant me access I creaked open the door. I didn't feel comfortable entering the actual room so I just stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" Edward asked expectantly. He looked at me from over his shoulder.

"Bella's lucky to have you. Don't hurt her. Don't make her feel what I'm feeling now." I said quietly. Before Edward could say anything I backed out of the room and walked down the steps.

"Hey, um… Cerys!" Emmett called as I was about to leave through the back doors. I stopped and turned around. "You're a newborn right? I mean the last time we saw you, you were human and all."

"I was turned just under two weeks ago." I replied.

"Really? That young?" Emmett asked. He got an evil grin on his face. "You want to wrestle?" Rose immediately hit him over the head and the action mad me smile.

"Sorry, but I don't wrestle." I replied.

"What about arm wrestle?" Emmett asked.

"Why are you so eager?" I returned the question.

"Edward and Jasper bet me I couldn't take on a newborn." Emmett replied.

"I think I have time for one." I replied turning around.

"Yes! Jasper get your ass down here!" Emmett bellowed. Edward was already walking down while Alice appeared with a blonde vampire a few seconds later. Carlisle and his wife, Esme, appeared a few seconds after the last of their children.

"I thought you weren't going to indulge the boys?" Carlisle said.

"He was so eager though." I replied with a smile. Jasper carried in a table and everyone made room for it. We leaned down on either side, our hands gripping our opponents.

"Are you guys ready to see what you've doubted for so long?" Emmett asked. The guys just rolled their eyes and I thought I heard Alice giggle.

"Alright, ready?" Jasper asked. We both nodded. "Go!" Emmett immediately started pushing. My arm fell back a little, but then I started to apply my own strength. Our fists wavered for a bit. If we had been human, our fists would have been crushed by now. Soon our arms were moving in the opposite direction. Emmett was able to stop my progress for a bit, but I just applied more strength and pressure and I pounded his hand into the table.

"One more time!" Emmett grumbled.

"Sorry, but I need to go." I replied. I said goodbye to everyone before slipping out the back glass doors. Before I got out of hearing range I heard a few comments.

"Don't worry Emmett, you can just wait for Bella." Alice said with a giggle.

"No he won't." Edward replied.

"You can't fight it forever!" Alice replied. Edward just growled. They were so much a family. Everyone loved each other like a family, even squabbled like a family. I had to wonder if I had stayed with Tanya, if we would have ever become like that. The love between the mates though, I think that's what made me really want to get out. I couldn't bare being around something that I knew too well, but no longer


	33. On My Own

**A/N**- Everyone's so anxious for James to come back! Well… you guys will probably have to wait a bit longer… sorry! Enjoy this chapter though!

**MainlyMaddison**- Don't worry… it's coming…

**Mimi**- I'm glad you liked. Thanks for the review!

**BirdieInABox16**- James will come back eventually, Emmett is still quite funny, and Cerys won't be back in Denali for a bit…

**Superdani**- Things will start turning around soon… Don't get too depressed.

**EmeraldLace**- Don't worry… Cerys will get through it!

**The Classic Chic**- I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, he's coming back…

* * *

I had reached Yellowstone within a day of leaving the Cullen's. Since then, I absolutely loved it. The animals that roamed, the geysers, and the rest of the natural scenery, I couldn't find anything I hated. Well, I didn't like watching all of the couples who walked through together, but I dealt with it.

Ever since I had left the Carlisle's office, I had been toying with an idea. I had never checked to see if James took his cell phone or not. Now as I stood on a tree, waiting of Old Faithful to erupt, I looked at my phone. What if James did have his phone? What if I called him and he picked up? What if he didn't? So many what if's that I didn't know what to do.

I sighed and looked up, just in time for the geyser to blow up a fountain of water. A few drops from the mist hit me, but I barely flinched. I watched as the guests awed at the natural phenomenon. I knew if my dad was here he would just love it. He had told me of other parks and I had them on my lists of places to go, but for now I was content just staying here.

So far I had kept with my diet of deer. Occasionally when I knew I would be around humans soon I would also feed on rabbits if I saw them. They were fun to hunt though so sometimes I would just spend my days hunting them and releasing them. They were so quick and could turn so quickly. I was constantly coming up with different ideas of how to catch them, more than half of them failing. It was still fun and it filled my days with something to do.

Although I hunter the rabbits or deer. I never hunted the buffalo nor the wolves. I knew they were already threatened and I didn't want to be the cause of their permanent decline. I had tried a grizzly once, but I didn't enjoy it enough. It wasn't worth the take down.

I had also been learning how to sleep. It was weird. I would fall into the rest that James had taught me to do, but then fall deeper into the blackness. I had almost gotten to the brink of sleep when I was pulled back out. I had thought I had heard rustling, but there were only a few sleeping does and their fawns below me. It seemed after a few days everything had gotten used to me. I relaxed back into my tree and stared above me. The stars twinkled dully in the sky, nothing seemed completely alive anymore.

A buzzing in my pocket nearly had me falling out of the trees, but I recovered in time to regain my position on the branch. I took out my phone and looked down at the screen. A text message, most likely from Tanya. When I opened, the sender surprised me. It was from Alice.

You confuse me

I smiled at the message and typed back a replied.

How so?

It didn't take long to get a response.

I just keep seeing into my future when I look for yours!

I laughed, I could just see the tiny vampire in a huff.

Sorry, nothing I can do

I sent the reply and figured that would be it, but I was wrong.

Keep searching, I know you'll find him

The message brought back the somber truth. I wasn't sure if I was still looking or not. I wasn't sure where my place was in the world was now. I probably should have stayed back with Tanya and her family, but I wasn't sure if I could return just yet. I wanted to see Laurent and everyone else, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to see everyone and the emotions surrounding them.

Emotions are a double edged sword, and mine was twisting painfully. It couldn't settle on its duller, more pleasant side or it's sharper, more painful side. I sighed before opening the phone once more and dialing Tanya's number.

"O my god, Cerys! You're still alive!" Tanya yelled in the phone. I laughed at her excitement.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm in Yellowstone right now." I replied.

"Carlisle called and told us that's where you were planning on going. We weren't sure if you had kept moving or not."

"Nope, I like it here right now. I think if I ever decided to settle down somewhere it would be here." I replied.

"That's good. How have you been? Carlisle said you saw your mom."

"Ya, I went to my old house. She thought she was dreaming so I brought us both some much needed closure." I replied.

"How did you survive the bloodlust?"

"I drank till I was about to burst and then I didn't waist anytime in getting to the house." I explained. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone is doing well. Life's returned to normal pretty much. O, Laurent wants to talk to you." I heard some shuffling before Laurent came on.

"Cerys?"

"Hi, Laurent."

"You've been doing well? Still feeding on animals?" Laurent asked.

"Ya, I found it's actually pretty fun to go after rabbits." I explained. Laurent laughed on the other end of the phone.

"That's good. Have you thought about coming back?" Laurent asked.

"I will… eventually. I'm not ready right now." I explained.

"That's fine. Take as much time as you need to." Laurent replied.

"Um, Laurent?" I ask shyly.

"Yes?

"Did James… did he leave his phone at the house?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. We left the room as you left it. We haven't looked for anything specific." Laurent replied.

"Um, ok." I replied. "Thanks. I guess I'll call you the next time I move." I replied.

"Alright. Cerys?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to call him. No one really knows how long Chelsea's powers last."

"If it doesn't last, don't you think he'd be back by now?" I responded.

"True, but he also might not know how you'll react. He's still a man, Cerys, you need to remember that." Laurent said.

"Ya, I know. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Tell everyone I said hi." I said quickly before turning off my phone. I thought I heard Laurent say "of course", but I wasn't sure. I looked around; the call put me in a weird mood. Happiness and sadness mixed within me until they blended together. It was quite an annoying feeling and one that I had been living through often lately.

I got up and decided to go watch the bison. They are so relaxing, just milling around and eating or sleeping. A few of the calves would usually play around while their parents watched on from the herd.

As I reached the herd I noticed a few of the rangers watching from the opposite side. I ducked into the tall grass, hoping they hadn't seen me. Before they could even get the idea I was there I turned on my heels and ran off at a speed to fast for the humans to see. I guess this means it's time to move on…

oOoOoOo

So far I had traveled farther than I thought I would have in my entire human life. Without the rules of society binding me, I was able to move around more freely. I had been to the Grand Canyon and a few other national parks on the west coast and Midwest. I enjoyed them all, but none of them were like Alaska or Washington. After the Grand Canyon I decided to start heading east. Eventually I'd hit the plains of Texas and then the Everglades if Florida. I could not wait for Florida.

During my travels I had checked in with my family as well as the Cullen's. Apparently Edward had lied to Bella and told her he didn't love her and had left while the other members of the family were forced to move. When Alice had told me I wanted to go after Edward and ask him why he hurt Bella. At the same time I wanted to go back and help Bella, but before I turned back to Washington I realized I didn't know how to help her. How would I help Bella if I hadn't been able to get over my own heartbreak?

Tanya and her family had apparently gone back to living the way they had before any of the drama. They hunted when they needed to, they shopped when they had the time (always), and they clubbed at night. Apparently the mornings were put aside for the recovery from the night before. Laurent and Irina were officially together and were debating on when to actually get married. They promised they would tell me so that I could come back for it.

Finally, the biggest news. Victoria had been in contact with Laurent. She had left Washington once she believed James was dead, but had returned. She saw the breakup between Edward and Bella and was trying to figure out a plan. She was constantly calling Laurent to help, but so far it had yet to work and Laurent had told her to leave everyone alone and just go back to her nomadic way of life. Apparently, she finally got the message and at least stopped calling Laurent.

Everything seemed to be going well and I wanted to get to the east coast before Laurent called me with a date for the wedding. I knew that as soon as I got that call that I would need to head back to help plan it. For once, I felt rushed for time while at the same time I had enough time to relax.


	34. Found

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter… And I know a lot of you hate me for taking James away… hopefully this will make up for it.

**DazzleMeLaLa-** You'll get your answer in this chapter… don't worry.

**EmeraldLace**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**MainlyMaddison**- Well, that whole scene was right before Edward leaves Bella, so I think you've felt bad for Bella's situation before.

**Pricel**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing pretty much every chapter!

**BirdieInABox16-** Tanya and her sisters are quite the characters… Thanks for the review!

**Superdani**- Well, I'm sure he thanks you for believing in him… he's gonna need it in this chapter.

* * *

I had made it to Florida within the next month. I never liked any of the national parks like I did Yellowstone so I never stayed that long. Plus I was eager to get to the Everglades. It was another national park my father talked about all the time when I was younger. We had even planned a trip there once, but due to a wildfire we weren't able to go.

Like Yellowstone the environment around me captured me and I decided that I would stay here for a bit. Luckily I was able to travel through the trees so I didn't have to worry about constantly getting wet walking through everything. I had fed on rabbits and foxes, but today I was especially hungry. I could barely stand the bloodlust for some reason. So instead of hunting more small animals I started looking for something larger.

I found my prey soon enough, a black bear. I knew they were rare in the park, but my hunger was driving me crazy. I quickly assessed the animal, looking for any tags that might make any ranger suspicious. When I saw none I crouched down and got ready to pounce as soon as it was few more steps closer. One more step… that's all I needed. In the middle of that last step something blurred past me and jumped the animal, knocking it onto its side. I roared as it fell, but the other vampire quickly snapped the neck and began to feed.

That was my kill! My mind went into a red haze and I lept forward, surprising the other victim. I hissed as I walked up. The vampire looked up, long blonde hair falling into golden eyes. Suddenly, I wasn't so thirsty anymore. Before I could take another breath, I was running. I once more took to the trees and raced deeper into the forests. I didn't want to stay in the open areas, especially near the beach so I traveled farther inland.

I quickly realized I had a follower and started looking somewhere to hide. The smell of skunks was close by so I held my breath and continued in the direction. I was just jumping from one tree and a farther one when I was knocked out of the trees. I hit the water hard and completely submerged with the other vampire on top of me. Soon enough he pulled me up and out of the water. I sputtered and spit out all of the water that had entered my lungs on the assault.

"What the hell James!" I cried. I stalked my way over to dry land, not feeling like fighting with an alligator right now. "First you steal my meal and then you tackle me into the water!"

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Alaska?" He asked. He followed me out of the water, but always kept a few feet behind me.

"Because of you! I couldn't take it anymore so I left!" I yelled. "I've been traveling ever since then!"

"You should have stayed in Alaska. You were safer there." James growled.

"From who? You or myself? Cause I was going insane. I couldn't think. I wanted to die after you left!" I continued to scream at him.

"So you've been looking for me?" James asked.

"No, I've been trying to just get away from everything!" I cried. "You left me heartbroken and barely alive… well barely passing for being alive. I was comatose and they had to call Carlisle in because I wouldn't even leave to eat!" I took a few breaths before everything that I had seen registered in my mind. "Wait, your eyes are gold and you just took down a beer. You haven't been drinking human blood?"

"I did for a while, but returned to this life. It was easier." James shrugged. I nodded, the answer disappointed me. "So why are you here?"

"I was traveling. I wanted to see the Everglades." I said with a shrug. "Although I guess I'll be leaving now." I stalked off into the forest.

"Are you still a monkey?" James asked.

"When I need to be." I said with a shrug before darting off into the forest. I knew James was chasing after me. It was just part of his instinct. By running I had triggered his hunting instinct.

I smiled over my shoulder as I saw him threading through the trees. I jumped through the trees and started to tangle my path that way. I ran through water when I found it, sometimes back tracking it. I knew that this was considered easy for James so when I noticed that James was catching up I thought of the rabbits that I had started chasing. Right before he could catch me, I made a sharp turn, escaping his grasp. When he had caught up once more I made another sharp turn, but he was expecting it and grabbed my arm, flinging me down before trapping me under him.

"Let me go James!" I said as I pounded on his chest. My newborn strength had died off and I barely fazed him.

"I don't think so. You're mine, I caught you."

"You also let me go." I replied. My eyes narrowed into slits and I kept fighting to get out from under James. I was able to roll him off eventually, but he just rolled me onto him. His hands gripped my hips and he wasn't letting go.

"And I learned my mistake. I have a lot to make up for." He growled from under me. I was still trying to push off of him when he flipped us over again. I cried out when my shoulders hit the ground and my back was forced flat once more. My head rolled back as the pain slowly ebbed out. As my neck was offered to the heavens, James took advantage and latched onto his, kissing and suckling his way up and down. I eventually turned my head to give him better access. I wasn't going to lie, it felt amazing.

"James!" I have growled, half moaned. My fight had lost most of its enthusiasm and my hands just barely pounded against him. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and I was starting to give into the feelings James was reawakening.

"Mine." James whispered in my ear before nibbling on my lobe. I just moaned in return.

Before I knew it all of our clothes were shed and we were re-exploring each other, trying to remember everything about each other's body. We were reawakening feelings we had both thought had died. My body was burning up and I was withering below James within a few minutes. Our hands were still exploring each other while our lips got reacquainted once more.

"James!" This time it was a complete moan. James grunted in reply and positioned himself at my entrance finally. He pushed in and while I gasped, he moaned. We moved together, slowly at first, but quickly started to speed up. "Faster! Deeper!" I urged, and James was more than happy to comply. For the first time in months, I fell over ecstasy's edge and nearly fell into unconsciousness. James thrust a few more times before releasing into me then collapsing on top of me.

"I've missed you." I said quietly as I returned to my spot at his side.

"I've missed you, even if I didn't realize it." James replied. We sat there quietly, among the trees and marshes. A few birds were calling to each other while other animals scurried by. Either way, we rested together in complete harmony, not the partial harmony I had been feeling lately.

"What brought you to the Everglades?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure. You got me interested in the national parks and I thought I would visit some." James replied. "I've been to all of the major ones; Yosemite, Yellowstone, Grand Canyon, and a few others."

"Damn, I forgot to go to Yosemite." I muttered. I had been there before so I didn't have the same urge to see half dome and some of the waterfalls as I did with the geysers of Yellowstone and the Canyons of the Grand Canyon.

"You were doing the same thing, weren't you?" James asked.

"I was. I spent most of my time in Yellowstone though. I like it the most so far." I explained.

"I figured you would. How often did you watch the geysers?"

"I spent almost an entire day at Old Faithful once." I said with a smile.

"Have you talked to anyone in Alaska since you left?" James asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"I keep in contact. I let them know where I am and that I'm ok. I've also been talking with Alice and Carlisle."

"You have?" James asked surprised.

"When I first left, I went to see my mom and then I went to Wolf's Rock. Edward and Alice thought I was going to run rampant on the humans around us so they came to do damage control before I actually did any damage. I returned to their house and talked to Carlisle before beating Emmett in an arm wrestling much. I left the same day though. I didn't feel comfortable around. Edward was in a weird mood anyway."

"Really? I thought he'd be happy with Bella safe at home now."

"Actually, he thinks he is a danger to Bella so he left her. He told her… well he told her pretty much the same thing you told me. He told her he didn't love her anymore and it had all been a lie. I had even asked him not to make Bella feel the pain that I was going through."

"I'm so sorry." James said hugging me tighter and kissing my head. "I never should have left you. I never should have been so weak."

"I should have known what they were doing as well. I should have transferred my mirror to you once I knew I was safe." I said, trying to take some of the blame off of James.

"We need to forget about this." James said. "We need to forget what has happened. And if you'll allow it, I was wondering if we could travel together. I don't think I'm ready to settle down still."

"I understand. Traveling really brings out a lot of freedom." I said. "I can't believe you stayed in Denali for so long when you had already been given this life." James just nodded while he rubbed my back. "O, I figured out a… fun hunting prey."

"Really?" James asked, looking down at me.

"Rabbits. They're tricky little creatures that are constantly being able to out run me. I spent some more of my days chasing them."

"I thought you ran like a rabbit towards the end of my hunt for you." James said with a laugh. "I don't know what to call you anymore. Perhaps I shall call you rabbit when you're on the ground and monkey when you're in the trees."

"I don't care what you call me as long as you call out my name when we make love." I whispered seductively. James groaned at the thought before rolling us over again, causing me to let out a slight squeal and giggle, and claiming me again and again…


	35. Return to Denali

James and I made our way back to Alaska slowly, relishing our time together

**MainlyMaddison**- Yup, finally!

**BirdieInABox16**- Well they haven't seen or been together in a while. So add the time apart with how horny they are apparently for a few years and ya, they needed the release.

**sounds of music**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**DazzleMeLaLa**- I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Superdani**- O trust me, he does… and he knows it for the rest of the story or most of it at least.

**EmeraldLace**- Yup he came back… finally… Thanks for the review!

**The Classic Chic**- Well I was thinking about how they hadn't seen each other or been with each other in a while. Plus there's supposedly those few years where they only want to have sex once they're both turned. So I added the two together and that's where I got that scene. Thanks for your opinion though! I figured someone would have thought it was too much.

**twilghtfan78**- Yay! You're back! I'm glad you've got up and you've enjoyed everything!

James and I made our way back to Alaska slowly, relishing our time together. We took our time getting to know each other once more. James was proud of me for going home and getting the closure that I needed while I was proud of him for finding the will to go vegetarian again after tasting human blood once more.

"So Laurent is really getting married?" James asked.

"Ya, but I'm not sure when." I said. "He's supposed to call me when he actually asks Irina and then when they have a date."

"That's so unlike him. He's changed." James said.

"We've all changed." I said. James nodded in agreement.

We made it back to Yellowstone, where I insisted we stay for a few nights. James reluctantly agreed. I promised I'd show him how I hunted the rabbits and other animals, and that I'd take him to where I figured the bears would be so he could hunt. I went for the deer still, however.

"I don't know why you go for those weaker animals." James said as he nuzzled my neck. I had just finished feeding and disposing of the body.

"I didn't think it was worth the effort bringing down the bears. The blood just really isn't that good. I still like caribou the best." I murmured. My head rolled back onto James' shoulder as he continued to suckle on my exposed skin.

"Well then, we'll just have to get you back to Alaska sooner." James murmured into my skin.

"I don't want to leave just yet. I love Yellowstone too much." I said.

"How about a few more days, but only a few?"

"How many is a few?" I asked.

"Three." James replied.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. "Let's go to the hot springs tonight."

"Won't there be rangers?"

"They leave after 11:30." I replied. "I heard they can be… especially hot."

"Is that so?" James teased. I nodded and grinned up at him.

"James, I love you." I mumbled. I hadn't been able to say it enough since James and I got back together.

"I love you too, so much." James replied.

Our moment was ruined by my phone ringing. I groaned and looked at the front, Tanya, figures. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Yellowstone, why?"

"The Cullen's are here, I just thought you might like to know, and possibly come back."

"All of them?" I growled, thinking of how I was going to kill Edward.

"No, Edward's not here and Bella's in Forks still." Tanya sounded a bit said about Edward not being there. I knew she still liked him, but she was in love with him, just his looks.

"Alright, I'm not sure though." I replied.

"Why not? I thought you liked the Cullens?" Tanya said. James had chosen this time to suckle and an especially tender spot on my upper back and I let out a moan, which didn't go unnoticed by Tanya. "Who's there? Did you find James? What's going on? Did you move on? Cerys, speak to me!"

Before I could answer, James pulled the phone out of my hand. I tired to get it back, but he held it above my head. "Hello Tanya."

"JAMES!" I heard her yell. "Why I oughta…" I jumped up and hit the phone out of James' hand. It was a race to the little phone, but I managed to win.

"Tanya calm down!" I yelled as soon as I got my phone back.

"Cerys, that was-"

"I know, it's James. I found him about a week ago."

"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL US!" I held the phone away from my ear and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, we were kind of… preoccupied.

"Preoccupied? You forgave that boy far to easily. I mean, you should have at least…"

"Tanya, cool it. Do you still want us to come back?" I asked.

"Of course! You're still family!" Tanya said. "Are you going to? Because I think I should warn the Cullens if you are."

I held my hand over the receiver and was about to ask James when he nodded. "We'll get out of here sooner then." He mumbled.

"Alright Tanya, we'll be there in two days." I said.

"Warn James, I might not be all that… hospitable for a little bit." James rolled his eyes and nodded.

"He knows. We'll see you soon." I replied. I hung up quickly and looked at James.

"I guess we'll be missing those hot springs." James mumbled.

"I guess so has well." I shrugged. "That just means we'll have to come back." James groaned, but nodded.

oOoOoOo

We had taken our time in leaving Yellowstone, I still didn't want to part with it. As soon as we were out of the park though, we were running, occasionally chasing each other.

Eventually, we did make it Alaska. We made it to the backyard when I was nearly tackled by Tanya and Kate. I somehow managed to stay on my feet throughout the hug. When they let me go they glared at James behind me.

"Why we oughta…" Tanya started on her rant again. She tried to pounce on him, when I stepped in the way. She knocked us both to the ground. Stunned by her actions Tanya just sat there before getting off me, with the help of James. As soon as James had deposited Tanya, he helped me up.

"Tanya, try and make this work. Please?" I said. "We know it wasn't his fault and he was just as confused about coming back as I was about finding him."

"Alright, well… let's get inside. Everyone's waiting inside to see you guys." Tanya said.

"What you guys couldn't wait another two or three seconds?" I laughed. James smiled and Tanya just scowled.

"Of course not! You know us!" Kate replied for Tanya.

We all walked inside. Everyone, including the Cullens, were indeed talking in the living room. "Look who Cerys found." Laurent laughed as he shook James' hand.

"How are you two?" Eleazar asked. "Chelsea's powers finally wear off?"

"Ya, about three weeks ago now." James replied.

"Now I understand why so many people stayed. They were in too deep with the training and everything to leave the Volturi when the powers wore off."

"That and Chelsea could probably just redo the ties." Carmen said.

"Didn't they also kill everyone, but those they were interested in?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that too." Eleazar said. "There are many reasons those under the Volturi's control didn't return to their original homes."

"Why did you leave?" I asked, never hearing the story.

"Well…"

"He found me!" Carmen said excitedly. "He agreed to leave with me and then we found Tanya and her sisters and decided to stay here."

"O." I said.

"But Eleazar," Carlisle began, "Weren't your ties always with the Volturi? I was under the impression that Chelsea's power never wore off."

"She reestablishes for certain, more important members. We're never supposed to know. Over time it just becomes natural for us." Eleazar explained. "Let us move onto other topics."

"Yes, like that fact Cerys doesn't have newborn strength anymore." Emmett smiled evilly. I just watched him curiously.

"So?" I asked.

"So, I want another arm wrestling match!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Emmett asked. Rose just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean I don't want to. If you're so eager then why don't you arm wrestle someone else?"

"Like who?" Emmett asked.

"I'll take you on." James said from behind me. Emmett sized him up before accepting.

A table was found and set up in the living room. I had déjà vu from when I was at the Cullens the last time. This time, however, I was a spectator while James was now the competitor. Once more, Jasper told them when to start, and as soon as he said go, both of them were using all of their strength. It was quiet for a minute, until it started moving in Emmett's favor, but then James seemed to get more strength and started move their arms in James' favor. Everyone was smiling around the table as the good hearted competition.

In the end, James won the first game, Emmett the second. The wins when back and forth for most of the night. Eventually everyone around the table started cheering on one of the competitors. After the sixteenth game, we were finally able to pull the two apart. They were at yet another standstill and were still angry about the fact we didn't have a definitive winner.

Rose and I were forced to comfort our poor loser boyfriends. Carlisle and Eleazar got rid of the table while the rest of us gathered around the TV and got settled to watch a move. I sat on the couch with James at my feet. My hands rubbed through his hair, making his head roll back and his eyes close. His breathing slowed so much I thought he had stopped altogether.

We were halfway through the movie when commotion to the side caught my attention. I looked over and watched as Jasper held onto Alice as she seemed to be having a vision. No one was paying attention to the movie anymore. Instead, we were waiting for Alice to come out of her vision. She looked up at us and looked each one of us in the eye. When she returned to Jasper she curled into her chest and whispered one word… Bella.


	36. Saving Bella

**A/N**- So I know I forgot the author's note on the last chapter, but still… not really much to say. Um… we're getting close to 200 reviews. Are we going to get it this chapter? The next one? It's up to you guys!

**BirdieInABox16**- Well this story does go with the actually books a bit… so yes, this is where Bella's going to try and jump.

**EmeraldLace**- Run Alice run, indeed!

**MainlyMaddison**- Or will Alice get there in time? Ok… if you've read the books then you know the answer…

**The Classic Chic**- The thing about my characters is that they're in my head. I wouldn't be able to find the right person to put up… If I run by someone that looks like her then I might put her pic up.

**Superdani**- Yup, they're back!

**twilghtfan78**- Edward left Bella, he just didn't go to Denali. I know my whole Laurent going after her is off, but it's still the same events as the book.

**Estelin**- I'm glad you like it! Reviewing both my stories now? I'm just excited I have someone reading stories from different categories! Plus now you get two shout outs!

* * *

Everyone had gone deathly quiet. I looked up at James quizzically before returning my attention back to Alice. She had tears running down the side of her face and was clinging to Jasper. Everyone just waited for her to get a handle on her emotions. The air was extra calm, most likely due to Jasper trying to calm his mate.

"Bella's going to try and kill herself." Alice said as she finally calmed down. "She's been in La Push with a friend and saw them cliff diving. Even though she's started to get better, it just seems that she's finally giving up."

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"Soon, like in a day or two." Alice replied. "I want to go down there and help her!"

"Alice, I'm not sure." Carlisle said. "She's probably not going to want to see any of us."

"Carlisle, she'll listen to me!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice…" Carlisle sounded as though he was at a loss for what to do. Everyone lapsed into silence as we were all trying to figure out how to help the human back in Forks.

"Let her go." I said finally. Everyone looked at me curiously. "Bella has come out of her… emotional shell, right?" Alice nodded. "So she's talking and listening to people. She'll most likely listen to Alice since she they were such good friends. I'm sorry Carlisle, but in times like this, it's better to talk to a sister or best friend rather than a father or authoritative figure."

"I guess that makes sense." Carlisle said as he nodded. "Alice, why don't you take your car?"

"Alright." Alice ran back to the room she was staying in and was back in within a second. She had a small suitcase backed, her keys, and a purse. She said goodbye to everyone quickly before leaving to help Bella.

We all remained in the living room as the last event sunk in. James and I knew it was going to be an awkward reintroduction, but we weren't prepared for this. Our thought was broken when Rose stood up and slipped down the hall to her room. Emmett watched her before following her.

"I think we need to continue on with our day until Alice calls us with an update." Esme said. "Now Tanya, what were you going to do with this room?"

Esme and Tanya launched into a conversation about how Tanya was going to redecorate the living room while everyone else gathered in small groups. Eleazar and Carmen came over and talked to James and I, asking us how we'd been and where we had gone. Eventually they left us to go talk to Carlisle.

"James, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Neither of us really like be cooped up inside. Plus, I did like living as a… what were you called?"

"A nomad?"

"Ya, like a nomad!" I replied. "It was fun, always getting to see whatever I wanted to see, never having to settle down or worry about work or where we would get our next meal from."

"You worry about your next meal, although it isn't a cause of a lot of stress." James replied.

"Still, I was wondering if we could give it a try after this whole fiasco is over." I replied. "You know, just us," I kissed his neck, "and nature," I kissed his neck again, "and no humans or vamps." I finished my kissing the pulse point on his neck, or where it would have been if he has a pulse.

James groaned in response and wrapped his arms tight around me. "That sounds… perfect."

"Rose!" Emmett's booming voice carried itself through the room. Everyone stopped the conversations they had started and looked down the hall. Emmett came storming out followed by Rose. "I can't fucking believe you!"

"Emmett, he had a right to know!" Rose defended.

"No, Alice is going to fix this! We don't know if she's going to die or not!"

"Alice is never wrong!"

"She saw Bella jump, not die!" Emmett roared.

"What's going on?" Carlisle yelled over both his children.

"Rose decided to call Edward and tell him about Alice's vision. Knowing how much of a head case Edward is right now he's probably going to do something stupid!"

"You called Edward?" Esme asked. "How is he?"

Esme can never live down her mothering sense. I smiled at the thought and remembered my mother.

"He's fine." Rose answered. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at Edward.

"Was, he's probably breaking down right now. He loves her Rose! If you died, I would probably kill myself!"

"He's not going to go that extreme." Rose huffed.

"He's not mentally stable right now, we don't know what he's going to do! He waited over a hundred years for love and now he's going to lose it!"

"He left her!" Rose yelled back, suddenly switching sides.

"Rose, we already know his reasoning and although we don't agree with it, he's still our brother."

"Come now Emmett, I thought you were looking forward to having another sister?" Rose sneered.

"Of course I was, but Edward's been our brother a hell of a lot longer than Bella's even been alive."

The argument was interrupted by Carlisle's phone ringing. "Hello? Alice, what's wrong? Are you pulled over? Good, now repeat to me what you just said, only slower. Ok, I agree. Keep us updated. Talk to you soon, bye."

Again, the room was silent as we waited for Carlisle to speak.

"Edward's going to the Volturi. He plans to expose us so that the Volturi will be forced to kill him."

"What?" Rose yelled. "I never… I never thought." Now she broke down and Emmett was there to hold her. They had gone from an arguing married couple to comforting lovers.

"Alice is going to go and get Bella and then they're going to fly to Italy to save Edward." Carlisle said. "She will be keeping us updated. Right now, we need to get her tickets to Italy."

"Does she know it was me? That I was the one who called him?" Rose asked through dry sobs.

"No, she doesn't. She just knows that Bella is still contemplating suicide and that Edward is doing the same thing."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause this! I just thought he had the right to know!"

"Rose, honey calm down." Esme said as she joined her son in comforting Rose. "I'm sure everything will come out alright. Alice will be smart and will be able to prevent anything from happening."

"But what about the Volturi? Bella's human, they'll come after her! Plus they've always been interested in Edward and Alice for their powers."

"We'll just have to see what happens." Esme said.

"Edward and Alice are both smart, they can talk their way out of anything, especially when they're together." Carlisle said. "We just need to hope that Bella can survive this. Knowing Aro and Caious, they'll have Jane there and some of the other, talented guards."

"Maybe they won't be able to hurt her. Edward can't see her thoughts!" Rose said, trying to look for something good.

"Yes, but Alice can still see her future." Carlisle said, looking at all of the facts. "We'll just have to wait for Alice to call us back."

Everyone was quiet still and were in their own world. I stood awkwardly with James behind everyone else. I sighed and looked up. Neither of us were comfortable with the situation. "Let's go." I whispered, low enough so just James would hear it. He looked at me curiously and I rolled my eyes. "To our room. I don't think it's appropriate to actually leave just yet."

James nodded and led us back to our room. I got a hug from Laurent on my way out and a smile from everyone else. When we reached our room, we immediately crashed on the bed. Everything that had happened crashed any romantic mood that we had. I just curled up next to James on the bed. "I missed this."

"Me too, well, you in my arms. The bed I can go without." James said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, smiled, and swatted him on his chest. "Guess what I was almost able to do."

"What?"

"Sleep."

"How?"

"I just let myself relax, like you taught me to. Then after my body has completely relaxed, I just let my mind fall into nothingness."

"So you just force yourself into unconsciousness."

"Ya, pretty much." I said with a shrug. "I've never been successful though. I've always been on the edge when things would move or something would force me to come shooting back to reality."

"Do you think that you'd be able to dream?"

"I hope so." I replied. I stretched out before relaxing into James' side again.

"You still act like you're going to sleep. You used to always stretch right before you went to sleep." James laughed.

"Hopefully it's a good sign." I smiled.


	37. Waiting for News

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I've already run, taken a shower, and I'm getting breakfast and all my stuff for class ready. So I'm like triple-tasking while updating. But I love finding reviews after class! So… please enjoy!

**EmeraldLace**- I'm glad you liked my version of it! Thanks for the review!

**BirdieInABox16**- Nothing to worry about… Alice is on the case!

**Superdani**- That was my fault… vampires can't cry. I tried to keep that out, but apparently I let one slip in… woops.

**MainlyMaddison**- Updated!

**The Classic Chic**- I will at some point… not sure when I have time. Midterms are here so ya, gotta study.

* * *

Alice called when she reached Forks. She wanted to go back to her house, but knew there was no time so she headed straight for the boundary line. That's when she called us, but it was pretty short. Carlisle said she was already running for the cliffs when she called us.

It was less than an hour when Alice called us again. She had Bella and they were headed for the airport. Everyone let out a breath and Rose grabbed her phone, trying to call Edward, again. She had been trying to call him ever since Alice had called and told us what he had decided to do.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! PICK UP! BELLA'S ALIVE! PICK UP MORON!" Everyone rolled their eyes at her, but no one said anything. Edward hadn't been picking up since he last talked to Rosalie and so he had about 100 messages to listen to, or delete.

"Will they be able to reach him in time?" Carmen asked. She was looking up at Eleazar more than anyone else.

"The Volturi won't come after him till right before he steps out in the sun. Aro likes the dramatics." Eleazar said.

"So they should have a good chance?"

"They should, although I can't tell for certain." Eleazar said. "If anything, they should be worried about having to go into Voltera and meet everyone."

"Yes, let us hope it does not come to that." Carlisle replied.

oOoOoOo

We all remained in the living room, waiting for the call from Alice. She called when they landed, but again it was rushed. Carlisle said that he could hear Bella in the background, but Alice wouldn't let her on the phone so we didn't know anything more than that she was alive and worried about Edward now.

Finally the phone call came. Alice, Bella, and Edward were all coming home. The Cullens immediately left for Forks so that they could meet them at the airport in Washington. The Denali clan would remain in Denali. Carlisle promised to give us a final report once he had talked to everyone. Great, another phone call to wait for.

"I'm hungry, let's go hunting!" Irina said, pulling Laurent up with her. We all agreed and dispersed into the forest. I took to the trees while James ran below me. I was able to see the herd of caribou in front of us, but also the human hunting them. I landed, literally landed, on James. He huffed as he was forced to the ground and stood up, with me on his back.

"What was that for?"

"Humans are hunting the caribou up ahead." I replied. "I'm surprised you haven't caught onto their scent."

"I wasn't paying attention to that. There's a bear up ahead too."

"I want the bear! You stole my last one!" I complained.

"You were too slow." James replied.

I growled and put all of my weight into James and pushed him down again. I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me go. I growled and shoved him into the ground more, but he still wouldn't let me up. Finally he let go of my legs and I took off after the bear. I had made it only a few feet when James pounced on me and I was now in the dirt. James growled, but I could tell it was a playful one. I tried to fight him off, but James wouldn't let me up. Eventually he ran off and I tried to catch up. However, he got to the bear first, or the bear's carcass first.

Eleazar was just wiping his face when we got to the spot. "Have you guys eaten yet?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No." James growled, eyeing the bear that Eleazar was taking care of.

"O, you were fighting over the bear? I thought you were playing some sort of other game."

"It's James' fault, he stole my bear in Florida." I muttered.

"There should be some others close by." Eleazar said. "If you travel far enough you might even find some polar bears."

"I don't want any polar bears, there numbers are in trouble enough as it is." I said. "I'll go find something else since there are hunters around the caribou." I took off into the forest and I knew James was doing the same thing.

Eventually I found a small heard of deer and drank my fill there. James had found some other animal, but I wasn't sure what.

When we returned to the house everyone else was already there. "What took you two so long? I figured the fame hunter would be able to get enough for him and his mate and be back before any of us." Kate teased. James growled in response.

"Eleazar stole my meal." I replied. "So we had to go look elsewhere."

"Aw, poor babies." Eleazar replied. Everyone laughed and James rolled his eyes.

"Can we leave yet?" James whispered in my ear. He pulled me out of the living room and into our room.

"Soon, let's make sure everyone is ok in Forks and then let's go to Yosemite." I said as soon as we were inside.

"We could leave now and personally make sure everyone is ok in Forks."

"I don't think seeing us would be a very good idea. I don't think Bella really wants to see you again, well at least while she's human."

"How about we leave now and Carlisle call you?" James said.

"Calm down. Their flight will be in within a few more hours and then we'll be able to announce our plans to everyone."

"Ugh, more torture." James muttered.

"Would you be complaining if I didn't bring up the fact I didn't mind becoming a nomad?"

"Probably a bit, especially after having lunch stolen from me." James muttered.

"What did you have? I never saw what you took down." I asked.

"A bear." James replied with a grin.

"WHAT?" I screamed. James just grinned and took off running. I followed him as best I could, but trivial things like glass doors and other vampires got in my way. However, we were quickly outside where the only objects in our way were trees. This time I remained on the ground, following James' scent through the trees.

I crashed into the clearing and looked around, is scent circled the clearing so I didn't actually know which way to turn. I slowly started circling, watching and smelling for any signs of James. I finally found where he had left the clearing and took off after James once more. I finally found him lounging next to a tree.

"You're real fun." I muttered as I came up next to him. He just smiled as he pointed through the trees. I looked at him quizzically, but I followed where his fingers pointed. I had to walk a bit, but eventually I was able to see a black bear grazing through the trees. Suddenly, I forgot about feeding only an hour or so earlier. Not waited to loose it once more, I pounced, taking the bear out in one fair swoop. I sunk my teeth into the bear's neck and started drinking my fill once more. James just stood watching me.

"That was good." I said when I was done. "Definitely worth it."

"I thought you said bear's weren't worth the take down."

"Only when they fight back." I grinned. James smiled back and we walked back to the house. Of course our walk was like a sprint for a human. We were back at the house in a few minutes.

"What was that all about?" Laurent asked.

"Just payback." I replied while smiling. "Any news for Carlisle?"

"Nope, a few more hours." Tanya said.

"Ok." James and I sat down and listened to all of the conversations. We caught up with Laurent and everyone else since we never got the chance when we came back.

When the call finally came, Tanya put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Carlisle, you're on speaker."

"Alright. Well, everyone's back here and we're moving into the house once more."

"How's Bella?" Irina asked.

"She's doing fine. Edward hasn't let her go since they left Voltera." Carlisle said. I could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"And Alice?" I asked, knowing everything must have drained Alice emotionally at least.

"She's doing fine. She's with Jasper right now." Carlisle said. "So you guys will all be in Forks again?"

"Yes, we've made all of the needed calls. I go back to work tomorrow and the kids are ready to head back to school."

"I'm sure they are ecstatic about that." I muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, we'll talk to you later." Carlisle said.

"Bye! Keep in touch!" Tanya said.

"Of course, good bye everyone." Carlisle said before hanging up. Tanya hung up her phone and we all relaxed. Everyone was alright, no more drama hopefully. I sighed and fell into James' chest. I'm sure if I was still human I would be asleep before I knew it.


	38. Yosemite

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So I know it took me like a little while longer to update, but I was really tired yesterday and didn't want to write anything… like not even replies to reviews. So I went to bed early and now you get an update! So, I hope you enjoy!

**EmeraldLace**- There won't be all that much angst… almost none really. They will meet the new additions to the Cullen family and there will be some tension, but you'll just see that when it comes.

**The Classic Chic**- Who doesn't? Well, Bella when Alice when she wants to go shopping, but still…

**Superdani**- Indeed… Thanks for the review!

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm glad you like her! Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

The next morning, James and I knew we had to tell everyone that we were leaving again. James was about to go crazy and we had spent most of our time together and away from everyone else anyway. So, we packed in silence. This time, James made sure he had his cell phone with him. We left our bags in our room as we made our way out.

No one was in the living room so we decided to just wait, hoping everyone would come out soon. Unfortunately, our hopes weren't fulfilled. Tanya and Kate made their way in a few minutes after us, but it took Carmen and Eleazar another hour and a half and then Irina and Laurent a final two hours to come out. So by the time everyone was up and walking around, it was already noon.

"Um, you guys, can we talk to you?" I called when I knew everyone was in the living room or one of the adjacent rooms. Soon, six people were sitting in the living room waiting for what I had to say. "Um, James and I have decided to… well, we've decided to become nomads."

"We were wondering when you'd decide to leave." Laurent said. "I knew James would always miss that life and since you loved nature so much I knew you'd follow him pretty quickly."

"Who had bets on us?" James asked, looking around.

"No one had actual bets on you." Laurent said.

"Then why are Kate and Tanya exchanging money with Irina?" James asked, nodding his head towards the three female vampires.

"What? We all knew it was coming!" Irina defended.

"We aren't mad." I said. "It's nice to know you guys aren't mad."

"We'll only be mad if you don't call and keep in touch with us. Plus you'll have to come back and visit." Tanya replied. "You both have your phones right?"

"Ya, we packed them." I replied.

"So when do you plan to leave?" Eleazar asked.

"Um, most likely now. Everything's packed and ready to go." James replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eleazar asked me. "I mean, we could keep training your powers."

"No, that wears me out so much! I just want to live and have fun." I replied, squeezing James' hand and smiling up at him.

"I can respect that. If you ever change your mind…"

"I'll call you or just come straight back." I said. "Thanks though." I hugged Eleazar and everyone else before grabbing my bag from my room. James said goodbye after me and I waited at the back door with my backpack. James was quick to join me. As soon as we were ready, we took off into the forest without looking back.

oOoOoOo

We made it to Yosemite within two days. For the first night I wanted to stay in a cabin like a normal person, but then I had realized I had no money. I had never told James that I wanted to, but he knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he pulled me from under the mist of Yosemite Falls. We had been hiking up the trail right next to the cascading water.

"Hm? O, I was just thinking." I replied.

"Thinking about something depressing? I thought that wasn't allowed here." James said.

"There are rules for being here?" I asked.

"Yes, and the first one is to kiss your girlfriend whenever possible. It's good luck or something." James grinned before locking our lips together. One of my hands traveled to his face and held it gently while my other remained locked within James' hair.

"I like that rule." I said when James finally broke apart. My eyes were still closed as James moved to my neck. My knees were starting to go weak and I clung to James' shoulder.

"Now… what… were you… thinking?" James said between kisses.

"You had to ruin the moment." I groaned.

"Sorry." James laughed. "Now, spill."

"I was just thinking how nice it would be to stay in a cabin a day or two." I replied. "But then I realized we have no money."

"That's what you think." James said.

"What? Are you hiding something from me?" James just shrugged and continued to work on the site of a would-be hickey.

"Laurent and I went into investing. Last I checked we had plenty of money that neither of us had to worry. Plus my family wasn't completely poor."

"So you've been earning interest this whole time?"

"Ya pretty much."

"So how much do you have?" I asked.

"Um… a few million." James shrugged. "Let's go get a cabin."

"Are you sure? And what's a few million?"

"Enough that you don't need to worry and you'll never have to. And yes I'm sure. Now let's go get one. It'll be a miracle if there's one open, but you never know."

James led us down to one of the offices. Luckily, there was no one in line for cabins, just a few people sitting around on the office furniture. I fell behind James a little bit, but followed him up.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"We were wondering if you had any cabins open? We were supposed to go camping, but our tent had a large hole in it and we won't be able to get a new one till tomorrow." James said.

"Did you try one of our camping stores?"

"Well, I was hoping to surprise my girlfriend. She had heard about some of the cabins and although she's ecstatic to go camping, she wanted to try one."

"I think we're full, but I can double check. My suggestion is to come back another time and make reservations."

"I most likely will." I replied. "But this would be special."

"Well, it seems as though we had a last minute cancellation. It seems their car broke on the way here and they were forced to turn around. None of the other guests on the waiting list are able to get here until tomorrow. So you can have it for tomorrow, but you'll have to be checked out by tomorrow at noon."

"That's perfect." James said. He handed the teller a card. The woman looked at the card and her eyes went wide. "Well, Mr. Lanton, here's your key. If there is anything else you need, please call me. Here's my number at the desk and here," she wrote a number on the back, "is my personal number." I could not believe her audacity. I mean James had even told her that he had a girlfriend and I was standing right here!

"I'm sure he won't need that." I growled. I came up and pulled her card from her hands. Her eyelashes stopped batting and she gasped. I just smiled at her and crumpled the card.

"I'm sure I can just call the desk if I needed anything, but I'm constantly kept quite happy." James wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest, smiling proudly. James took the key from the woman and turned me from the desk so I didn't pounce on her and take my first human.

"She should refine her gold digging techniques." I growled. I also might have muttered something like "whore" and/or "slut". James just kept smiling.

"And here we are." He opened the door to our cabin and led me in. It was perfect. There was a queen bed in the center with a TV opposite of it. There was a small living room with an attached kitchen. The living room had a couch, chair, table, desk, and TV while the kitchen had all the necessities.

"This is perfect." I sighed. I twirled in the middle and ran to the bed. I jumped on it and bounced into the air.

"You are perfect." James said. He caught me when I landed and pulled me into him. "Now, we have less than I day and I think we should make good use of all of those minutes."

"Hm… I agree." I didn't wait for James to initiate the kiss. Instead I bent down and started kissing him.

oOoOoOo

"I must say, you handled that woman quite well. I would have pounced if it was a man and he was flirting with you."

"You don't know how much I was tempted to. There would have been witnesses though and too much mess. I didn't feel like wasting time with all of that." I replied. We were lying in the bed basking in the afterglow of yet another round of sex. Even though we had pretty much been going at it like newlyweds or rabbits, you pick the metaphor, it was still amazing.

"I'm still proud of you." James murmured into my hair. I mumbled a thank you and snuggled into his side.

"James? How did she recognize your name, just from your credit card?"

"There's more behind the investments than I led on."

"Like?" I was much more alert now, waiting for the missing information.

"Like that fact Laurent and I, well mainly I, invested in a very prosperous industry that ended up making me a lot of money."

"And?"

"And I don't have millions, but billions."

"So what, you're in Forbes or something?"

"My name is, but I never do interviews. So people would recognize the name and not the face."

"That would explain why my mother didn't react or why no one at school, especially my econ teacher reacted to you being my date." I said.

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"When it came up." James shrugged. "It's not like I use the money all that often."

"Hm, I wonder why." I murmured. "Maybe you should put it towards a charity."

"I was thinking a conservation charity? One for the national parks or for the animals?" James asked.

"I could give you the name of a few." I said. "So, I'm really dating a billionaire?"

"I'm afraid you are."

"Where are your… investments?"

"All around. We'll stop by some since I'm guessing you'll want to see the more scenic ones. Although, I was thinking about selling the Malibu house."

"It's too sunny there?" James nodded. "Damn, Malibu would have been nice to see at least once." James just nodded again.

When we had to leave, I was pleased to find an older woman working the desk. I talked to her for a bit before James pulled me away. We both said goodbye before making our way back to nature. We would disappear into the wild once more after we visited Yosemite Falls and Half Dome again.


	39. Current Events

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I've had midterms for the past few days and have just been enjoying taking tests and studying… not. Anyway, midterms are over so I can update again! Woot! Now I just gotta wait for the grades, but hopefully not for reviews?

So this chapters covers a lot in a short time. I know I took out Laurent's attack on Bella from where it was in the book, but it's here now. I did change it, but it was to help with my story's time line. Anyway, enjoy!

**EmeraldLace**- Not Bella, Cerys, but I'm glad you liked it!

**BirdieInABox16**- You want some more betting? I'm not sure if it's in the story, but I'm guessing you can imagine them betting behind everyone's backs.

**Tuesday.Night.Hardcore.Queen**- You went from a relatively short name to a long one then? Ya, their kids would be cute, but she can't since she's a vamp and all. That would just make this story longer and right now I like where it ends (which isn't for another 11 chapters).

**Superdani**- What can I say? Some girls just have all the luck!

**MainlyMaddison**- Updated!

**Estelin**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Romance4ever**- Yup, she is quite lucky! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

James and I spent another week in Yosemite where no guests ever went. We remained hidden in the trees and bushes and walked up to some of the mountains that most visitors never had time to complete. It was amazing. I loved all of the waterfalls and valleys that composed the park.

Eventually, we moved on. James surprised me with another cabin in Yellowstone. We spent close to two months there because I didn't feel like every leaving. Of course the park was large enough that we could keep the nomadic status. Luckily, we didn't have any more run-ins with any of the park rangers. However, James did try to go after a bison. Apparently it was the only animal he had never gone after.

_Flashback_

"_James, you're being an idiot." I muttered from my spot under a tree._

"_It's going to be fun. Now, Miss Knows Everything About National Parks, do I have to be careful about tagged animals?"_

"_Of course." I said. "The government has put a shit load of money and work bringing back these animals, hence the reason I'm not going with you."_

"_How can I know if an animal is tagged?"_

"_Um… not sure. Probably an anklet or a collar or something else electronic that doesn't look like it should belong on an animal. I'd say you should just go after one of the younger animals." _

"_But that's no fun." James whined. I just remained where I was. "Fine, I'll go after a younger animal."_

"_Thank you." I stood up and kissed him. James rolled his eyes and let me kiss his cheek before taking off towards the herd that we had been watching. _

_James approached the herd cautiously. He reminded me of a tiger or lion stalking its prey instead of a vampire going after its next dinner. He was actually thinking about this hunt, something I'd never seen him do before. I watched the elegance in each step as he moved. When he was about 200 yards from the herd he shed his jacket and shirt, just leaving him in his jeans. I just sucked in my breath. It was the first time I really looked at him in the sun again. The sunlight set his chest on fire with crystals. I wanted to go join him, but I knew I would ruin the hunt for him._

_Eventually he crouched down, disappearing from my sight range. I eventually picked up on a few glittering spots in the grass and tried to keep my eyes trained on them. Now I understood why he had taken off the jacket and shirt, it wouldn't have worked in his camouflage. Eventually the glitter in the grass stopped and I held my breath. Some of the bison were watching the movement, but it looked like they didn't know what to make of it. Some of the calves stood next to their mothers, while others continued to play at the edge of the herd._

_I locked eyes with one of the large bulls, waiting for it to charge at James or take the herd running. Instead, it bent its massive head back down and started grazing again, even taking a step closer to James. When it turned its head slightly I noticed a large leather collar with an antenna at the end. Now I was just hoping James took my advice and would go after one of the calves._

_After a minute of stillness, I saw a brilliant blur streak across the herd and tackle one of the calves that had been playing. It screamed as it hit the ground. Most of the herd took off, protecting the rest of their young and themselves. However, I'm guessing the calf's mother stood, watching James. James had the calf pinned to the ground as it struggled to get up. The mother huffed and I thought she was going to charge. Instead she turned and ran back to the group. Soon, the herd was completely gone and the calf was alone with James. He was still calling for his mother, but James made quick work of the calf and soon had his fill. Once the calf's body was taken care of, he turned back around and grinned at me, completely enamored with himself. I just rolled my eyes and started making my way back to where we had been the night before._

_End Flashback_

It had only been about two months after the Yellowstone adventure when we received a phone call from Tanya. I thought it had been weird; especially she called James and not me. I mean, we had been calling her on a regular basis so she usually didn't call us. I mean, she called us once to tell us there were some newborns being made in Seattle and that everyone was at nerves end mainly because we didn't know what the newbies would do, who was making them, and what the Volturi would do. Other than that call, it had been pretty quiet, well until the call came.

_Flashback_

_A shrill ringing brought James and I out of our comatose states. We had been hunting the day before and had a slight run in with some angry cows. James thought he could take them down like he did with the buffalo, but instead the bull charged him. It was like watching the clown at a rodeo and I was laughing from my spot farther away. James wasn't thrilled, but he still got his cow. So today was meant to just be relaxing and for us to be together._

"_Hello?" James asked._

"_James, something terrible has happened." James looked at me and turned the phone onto speaker. _

"_Eleazar, you're on speaker phone. What happened?" James asked._

"_That female vampire you thought you had rid yourself of, Victoria, she was the one behind all of the newborns. She's planning on raising an army and sending them to fight the Cullens. She wants Bella dead or Edward dead."_

"_She wants retribution." James muttered._

"_Pretty much. Anyway, she came here looking for Laurent. When she saw him with the family and with golden eyes, she went crazy. She told him he had to help her or she would make more newborns and send them after us. So Laurent asked her what she wanted and she told him to go after Bella. For some reason he agreed. We don't know why, but he left for Forks. Carlisle called today, Laurent was killed. He had gone after Bella, but apparently a werewolf attacked and killed him."_

"_A werewolf?" I asked. "I thought they were fictional."_

"_Most of us do, but apparently they're real. Some of the Indians in La Push are werewolves and are werewolves because they are supposed to be the human's protectors. Anyway, this werewolf protected Bella by killing Laurent."_

"_Laurent wouldn't have killed Bella. He's not crazy like Victoria, he would try to find a way out of it." James argued._

"_Exactly, but we don't know what his plan was. We're guessing that he ran into Bella while Victoria was still following him. Before he left he told Irina he would try to talk to Carlisle, but Carlisle said he never made it."_

"_Victoria is a dead vampire." I roared. I was ready to run all the way back to Washington from our current spot in the Appalachian Mountains. James grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down with him, then wrapped his arms around my waist, locking my in place._

"_What's going on with you guys? How is Irina?"_

"_She's going crazy right now. Carmen, Kate, and Tanya are with her right now. They're trying to calm her down and help her through this. They've lost their mother already and now Irina has lost her mate."_

"_So they were getting married?" James asked._

"_They were still talking about, but never set a date. You know you would have been the first call when that happened." Eleazar said. "I don't know what you two plan on doing, but to help Irina I believe we're going to have some sort of funeral."_

"_We'll come back. It might take us a few days. We're on the east coast right now." James said._

"_It will probably take that long just for us to get Irina out of her room. We'll see you soon then."_

"_See you soon." James replied. I managed a weak goodbye before James turned off the phone. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arms comfortingly._

"_We should have just killed the bitch." I muttered._

"_I'm sure the Cullens will take care of that for us, especially Edward since he's so protective of Bella now. Plus with werewolves, she'll be protected so much that if Victoria comes within eyesight, I'm sure she'll be killed."_

"_I just don't want anymore to die because of her." I muttered._

"_I know, we should have taken care of her earlier, but we thought she'd move on to the next male vampire she found." James said._

"_She just saw what I saw in you, but unlike me, she wasn't able to capture your attention in return." I replied._

_End Flashback_

We had left immediately and arrived in Denali after only three days. Irina still hadn't come out of the room and I left James' side to go join the others in Irina's room. She had been decked out in black, obviously mourning. Kate and Tanya were in dark earth tones while Carmen was in a dark red.

The funeral went well. There wasn't a coffin or ashes for Laurent; instead it was just his memory. Irina had picked a tree the day before for Laurent and James and Eleazar had planted it before we came out. Everyone said a few words, especially since neither Irina nor I could get much out. The emotions that surrounded the funeral were overwhelming and I knew if we could cry, there wouldn't be one dry face. Instead all we heard was the odd dry heaving of one of us trying to calm.

Due to the emotions that were suffocating us, James and I took off once more. We left for the Appalachians, not wanting to get involved with Victoria and her plan, nor all the drama that we knew would soon take place in Denali.

Once more James and I turned into nomads. We were traveling all around the east coast. Occasionally we would run into another nomad group, well usually a nomadic couple. We would talk to them for a bit, see where they've been and where they'd suggest we go, but we never remained together for long.

We had heard about interesting hunting to the south and decided to start expanding our traveling. I had asked about going to Europe at some point or even Africa, but James was hesitant because it came so close to the Volturi. I was also guessing there were more reasons, but I didn't press it. I was happy enough that we were moving out of North America and starting to head south. I wanted to visit so many historical sites as well as some of the natural sites.

Currently, we were in South America, wandering around the natural wonders known as Argentina. This morning we had been down to a beach where we had been able to see two orca brothers hunt some seals. It was an amazing site for me. I had been to the San Juan Islands and seen the orcas there, but they were only resident pods for the most part, meaning they fed purely on fish, mainly salmon. These orcas were the transients, the real killers of the sea. They ate anything they could find, which included beaching themselves for seals and then wiggling their way back into deeper water. It had been interesting to see on TV, but amazing to see in real life. We watched until the two brothers moved off into deeper water and away from the coast.

Now we were doing our own hunting. James wanted a seal and I wouldn't mind one either. They were plentiful down here right now and we knew that the population could afford to lose two or three or four. We had just finished our fill or sea lions and were disposing of the bodies when a rustling in the trees caught our attention. I turned spun around and waited for whoever it was to step forward, otherwise I was going to be hunting them down soon to know what they had seen. There were already legends of vampires in South America, as we had already run into, and we didn't want to help any of these rumors.

Who stepped out surprised me. A tall blonde haired male vampire and a short dark haired female vampire stepped outside. "Alice? Jasper?"


	40. Surprises in Forks

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I wanted to update for a few reasons… One because I just wanted to. Two, this story is 1 review away from 300 reviews! Three, I just wanted to again and I had a lot of time! Plus, I left a cliffy in the last chapter and didn't want you guys waiting for long. Enjoy!

**EmeraldLace**- Yup, Alice and Jazz are making an appearance for a little bit! This is just one stop on their mission to find witnesses.

**BirdieInABox16**- Yes way! Fast enough update for you?

**Romance4ever**- I'm glad you like it, especially since I took a major event and moved it around! Thanks for the review!

**DazzleMeLaLa**- He was a very good friend, almost like a big brother to Cerys. But it needed to happen for the rest of the story to go on…

**MainlyMaddison**- Updated!

**Superdani**- True, they probably don't need a speaker, but it's also just nice to do so, especially letting Eleazar know. They will get married, but that's towards the end of the story…

**Estelin**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

"Do you know how hard you two are to track? If James didn't make such concrete decisions I never would have been able to find you!" Alice huffed.

"Why were you trying to find us in the first place?" James growled. I knew he was thinking of Laurent. Neither of us were sure how the Cullens would react with us since Laurent seemed to switch sides and go after their human.

"We need your help." Alice admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" We both said simultaneously.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"We're in more trouble than you can believe." Alice started. She looked up at Jasper nervously. "You'll find out pretty much everything when, well if you go back to Forks to help. The Denali clan are already there and have agreed to help, well most of them anyway."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Volturi are coming for Bella. I don't have time to explain why, but we need your help. We need you to be witnesses for us. They're going to try and find any reason they can to fight and kill us, if not take some of us back with them to Voltera."

"They're still coming after you and Edward?" I asked.

"Ya, and a few others. Anyway, we have a group coming to witness for us. We were hoping that you would as well."

"Just witness? Or fight as well?" James asked.

"We just ask you to witness, but if you wanted to fight we wouldn't stop you. Carlisle will never dare ask you to do so though." Alice replied. I watched Jasper suspiciously. He hadn't said a thing and I could feel him controlling the emotions around us.

"Jasper, we're not going to attack you." I said.

"Sorry." He muttered. "You must understand…"

"We do." James said curtly.

"Please, call Eleazar or Tanya if you have to, but please come witness. You'll understand everything if you go to Forks."

"We'll call Eleazar and see what he has to say." James said. "We will not decide now."

"Thank you." Alice said with a big breath. I could tell it took some weight off her shoulder, but didn't take all of it off. "Um, Cerys, could I use you for a bit?"

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically.

"I can't see my future, I can only see others. I was hoping I could use you, or your mirror, to see our own?" Alice asked.

"Of course." I replied. I wasn't sure how Alice's power worked exactly and I stood still, waiting for her to do whatever she needed to do. She let her eyes remain open as they seemed to fog over. Jasper caught her effortlessly as she fell back slightly, holding her as she had her vision. When she came back to reality, she started to smile.

"Thank you Cerys, thank you so much." Alice jumped over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I don't know what you saw, but your welcome. It seemed to take a bit of your stress away."

"It did. It gave me more hope. We'll be seeing you later hopefully." Alice said as she stepped back with Jasper. "O, by the way, have you seen any of the Amazon coven? There should be three of them, Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina."

"I'm afraid we haven't. We've been traveling around the coast mostly. We haven't made it to the forest quite yet." James said.

"Alright, well I think I know where they are if they haven't moved lately. Thank you for everything!" Alice said as she started pulling Jasper back the way they had come. Jasper nodded to us before running into the distance with Alice.

"That was interesting." I said. When I turned to James he had already dialed Eleazar's number and was waiting for him to pick up. Once more he put the phone on speaker so I could hear as well.'

"I assume Alice found you two." Eleazar said as soon as he picked up.

"She did. What is going on?" James asked.

"You need to come here to see yourself. It's amazing, James. Just simply amazing." It was interesting to hear Eleazar just so enamored with whatever was in Forks.

"So what is it?" James asked. "What's so amazing that you're awe struck and has caught the attention of the Volturi."

"It's… it's hard to explain. How quickly can you be here?"

"Considering we're in Argentina a few days."

"Do what ever you have to, but get here as soon as you can." Eleazar said. "I'll see you two soon."

"See ya." We both said.

"We'll get a plane." James said after a few minutes. "It'll be faster and will allow me to spend some of that money."

"If you're sure." I replied.

We did indeed find a plane. Since James felt like splurging he bought two first class tickets. Since it was last minute the ticket cost more than usual, but James didn't flinch when he saw the price total. He just handed over his credit card and was given two tickets in return along with his gold credit card.

They were quickly seated on the plane and started to head back to the US. They would first land at LAX and then change flights to Seattle. From there they would be able to run to the Cullens house within a few hours. We watched the short in flight movie before talking quietly about nothing. Finally we landed. As we got off the plane a thought struck me, we needed passports. Before I could start worrying, James pulled two blue passports from his jacket and handed me one.

"What? I took the liberty of getting us passports a while ago." James muttered.

"You think of everything." I said. James just smiled. We passed through all of the security that seemed to take over the airport and found our way to our next flight. We had a bit of time to wait, but eventually our plane boarded and we were in the air. The flight was quick, quick enough that we would have barely had time to sleep if we were human.

Again, once we landed we were quickly off. As soon as we were out of the public eye, we were running. It was only about three hours to the Cullen's house and that caused me to think how much did they hunt or how slow did they walk when I first joined James and his group?

There were already plenty of vampires in the Cullens' home. But it was the smell of wet dog that annoyed me instantly. James and I both stiffened at the smell, but continued to the house. Carlisle welcomed us in and showed us to the living room where a surprise waited. On the couch sat what looked like a tall human boy, but the stench coming from him told us he was a werewolf. In his arms was a child, a toddler by the looks of it. Bella was sitting next to him and Edward was next to her. All three of them were looking at the child lovingly.

"James, Cerys, it's good you two finally came!" Eleazar exclaimed. He had been in the room as well, watching the family. At our names, Bella's head snapped up and her arms went wide. She grabbed the child of the werewolf's arms and protected it with her body. What was it her child? That's when I really looked at her. She was paler than usual, and far more beautiful. She had been turned. She was a vampire like me. Edward had turned her earlier than expected. If she was a vampire then, how did she have a child?

"No! You are not allowed around her! I thought he was dead!" Bella screeched. "Edward, you said he was dead!"

"You didn't even tell her after the whole Victoria affair?" James asked. "Or when I called Eleazar and he asked me to come." James was rubbing it into Edward's face. He was absorbing the fear in the room, something he hadn't felt probably since he hunted Bella.

"No, I didn't." Edward said calmly.

"How the hell can you guys be so calm?" Bella screeched. "He tried to kill me! I thought he was dead! Why did Victoria think he was dead if he really isn't!"

"Bella, calm down." Edward said. He wrapped his arms around her, that's when I noticed the pair of rings on their left hands. They were married? Since when? Why didn't Tanya tell me about this? "I think we should go to the cottage so I can explain things."

"I'm not leaving Renesmee here with him!" Bella yelled.

"This is the leach that tried to suck you dry?" Jacob asked, starting to growl at James.

"I think you should take all of them with you, Edward." I said, trying to stop the tension, it was starting to give me a headache.

"You're probably right." Edward said with a shrug. He led Bella from the room, along with the child, who looked back at curiously, and the wolf. When they had disappeared the atmosphere calmed down and everyone was able to breathe again.

"So would someone tell us how she has a child?" James asked eventually. Carlisle stepped forward and asked us to follow him up to his study. We followed him, along with Eleazar.

"Edward and Bella were married shortly after their graduation. They went on a honeymoon to an island I bought my wife years ago. They were supposed to be there for a few weeks, but we got a phone call and they were back here within two weeks. They had crossed a boundary that we didn't think could be crossed between a human and vampire. They actually consummated their marriage.

"Anyway, when they returned, Rose was the first one by Bella's side. Apparently Bella had called her before they had left Isle Esme. When we found out why, we couldn't believe it. Bella was pregnant. She believed that it wasn't that we became sterile once we were changed, but the fact the female vampires' bodies couldn't change to accommodate a pregnancy. She was still human so she could.

"So we watched as her pregnancy went forward at a startling rate. She was having morning sickness on the honeymoon, so only days after Bella became pregnant. She was already showing by the time she arrived here. She was also looking like death had already taken her. I wanted to remove the child, as did Edward, but Rosalie wouldn't let us near here. Eventually Edward would stay with her, but Bella was dying because of the child."

"So she was changed?" I asked.

"No. We eventually figured out that the child needed blood to survive. That was why food wasn't helping Bella. I secured blood from different hospitals and immediately Bella started looking better. She could sit on the couch instead of being forced in a bed with machines hooked up to her. Then, near the end of the pregnancy, Edward started hearing the child. His mood instantly changed.

"When the child was eventually ready to be born, it nearly killed Bella. We delivered her, but as soon as she was out, Bella should have been dead. Edward made quick work of changing Bella. I believe that you two had a similar near death scare." James and I both shuddered, but nodded solemnly. We never talked about that day.

"Anyway, we watched as the child grew at an exceptionally fast rate. She drank blood, but could also eat food, although she doesn't like to. When Bella awoke from the change we wouldn't let her near the baby in fear she would end up hurting her. Instead, we found Bella was a shield."

"A shield?" James asked.

"She can block others powers from hurting her. She'll probably go through a similar training that you went through." Eleazar said. "However, Kate has also decided to help."

"Kate has a power?" I asked, completely surprised. If Kate had a power, then why hadn't she helped me train?

"She does. She didn't want to use it in your training since we didn't know exactly what you could do. If she sent a large enough shock at you it would most likely return to her, but it could have also gained energy by hitting your mirror or it could have deflected and it any of us. It was nothing personal." Eleazar said.

"If you say so." I muttered. I was going to have a little chat with Kate when this was over. "Back to Bella…"

"So we introduced Bella to her child. The baby and Bella were happy to be reunited. They named her Renesmee, but everyone seems to call her Nessie. Ever since then Bella has constantly been with her daughter and Edward has been right next to her. She's even starting to hunt, which is where the problem arose.

"Bella took Nessie and Jake hunting. Irina had come to apologize, but she saw the child. She thought it was an immortal child and immediately went to the Volturi who were just waiting for a chance to come and confront us. So now they're coming. But as you know now, Nessie isn't an immortal child and has broken no law. So we're asking for witnesses so that the Volturi will be forced to listen and hopefully let us keep our new family intact."

"Immortal children?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." James replied. "Why would Irina be offended by an immortal child?"

"You can ask Tanya that question. It's hard for her and her sisters, but she will tell you."

"What about the wolf, Jake? Why is he still here?"

"It turns out he's imprinted on Nessie and she's taken to him as well. Bella and Edward weren't thrilled to say the least, but they've accepted it."

"So she's the wolf's mate?"

"Whenever she grows up, she'll be with the wolf. So yes, she's the wolf's mate."

"This is a lot to think about." I said.

"If anything confuses you, ask Nessie. If Bella lets you near her, she can show you everything." Eleazar said with a smile. "That is what is so amazing about the child. Her gift is just so powerful. I believe it will stop Aro and his brothers in their tracks."

"Hopefully, we'll be allowed to meet her then." James said, genuinely intrigued.

"Hopefully you will." Carlisle said. We all stood and returned downstairs. Edward had yet to return with his family, but we waited anxiously for them. In the mean time I went to find Tanya and Kate and ask them my questions.


	41. Meeting Nessie

**A/N-** Hey everyone! Sorry for the longer than normal wait for an update. Some shit's happening again that's causing unwelcome stress and I just need to get through that. On other news, we have less than 10 chapters to go in this story! We're getting to the end!! So that's it for news… Enjoy!

**MainlyMaddison**- Yup, the whole group is here now! And Nessie will be coming back soon!

**BirdieInABox16**- Everything's back to coinciding with the books so everyone's married or has imprinted!

**Romance4ever**- Don't worry, you'll see Bella and James' interaction while they're in the same proximity. I'm not going to ruin that for you though… Yes, I could see how Alice could use Jasper, but I thought using Cerys' mirror was a nice change…

**EmeraldLace**- Yup, the book and this story have come together again!

**Superdani**- I'm glad you're excited about it!

As soon as I was out of the office I raced down stairs looking for my 'family'. I found the two female vamps lounging in the kitchen talking to Esme. I smiled sweetly to the matriarch of the Cullen family before turning on my sisters. "What's that look for?" Tanya asked.

"Kate, I just learned something… shocking."

"Uh oh." Tanya said with a slight giggle. Esme was watching us from the counter with a soft smile on her lips.

"So you heard about my power." I nodded. "Eleazar tell you?"

"It slipped when we were talking about Bella and how she was going to be trained." I said. "Why didn't you want to help me?"

"We didn't know how offensive powers would work with your mirror! I was watching the faces of some of the Volturi's guards and they were hit with Chelsea's power even though it was directed at you."

"So you're saying it deflected?" I asked.

"Exactly. We didn't know where the power would go if I helped to train you. It was simply so we wouldn't hurt anyone or anything." Kate explained. "We can try if you want now. I don't know where we could work though."

"Why don't you train Bella? When you're confident with her power you can send a shock at me and then we can see how much she can shield." Tanya suggested.

"Can you aim something sent at you?" Kate asked me.

"I've never tried and I haven't really been using my power all that much." I replied. "The last time I used it was when I saw Alice."

"You saw Alice? And you used your power on her?" Esme asked. There was hope, but also worry in her eyes.

"She wanted to see her own future so she asked me if she could look into mine. That way my mirror would block mine, but would let her see hers. If it helps at all, she saw hope I think. She was smiling at least when she came back to reality."

"It does, it really does help." Esme smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Carlisle." We all said goodbye to her, but turned our conversation back to the training.

"I'm going to need to train somehow." I said. "I haven't trained since the last time, well ok the only time I ever practiced."

"So you don't know if you can make your mirror grow?" Kate asked.

"No, but I can probably work on that on my own. I can see the mirror if I concentrate hard enough."

"Why don't you work on that and then when we're ready with Bella we'll come get you? It'll be in a few days."

"I figured it would. That will give me time to work on my mirror I guess." I replied. "Now, I know this is going to be personal, but Carlisle said there was a reason why Irina would overreact when she saw Renesmee."

"You want to know about our mother." Tanya said.

"If you won't mind."

"We knew it would come at some point, especially with this event." Tanya said. "We had a mother like the Cullens have Esme. She taught us everything we know. One day we were just sitting around the house when the Volturi came. They said our mother had changed a child, but we had never seen one. That's why we were unprepared and then so surprised when this child was brought out. The burned the child and then our mother. Aro touched each one of us and decided that we were indeed unaware of our mother's activities. They left the three of us in mourning for our mother. We weren't sure if we should mourn our brother since we never knew him."

"But you call him your brother?" I said.

"In essence, he was our brother. We aren't blood related, but we're sisters. That's also how we viewed our mysterious brother." Kate explained.

"What is it about these immortal children that make them such a threat?"

"They can go… crazy with the bloodlust. Plus they are immortalized at an age where they won't know right and wrong all that well. They can easily break our silence and expose us to the world."

"So the Volturi outlawed them."

"Exactly." Tanya said. "If Irina had taken the time to just meet Renesmee, she would have understand. She wouldn't have gone to the Volturi. We think it's also because Bella was with the werewolf that killed Laurent."

"Jake's the one? He killed Laurent?" My anger was starting to rise.

"He was, but we have forgiven him and you're going to have to if we want to get through this in one piece. He loves Renesmee and she adores him." Kate said.

"I'm going to go with the old saying forgive, but never forget." I said through tight teeth. I nodded a goodbye to my two sisters before finding James and pulling him outside. I explained what Tanya and Kate had shared with me, leaving the whole Jake killed Laurent deal for the end.

Understandable, James wanted to kill Jake immediately, but I stopped him with the same words that Tanya and Kate stopped me. He was tense and said he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to forgive Jake. He might just be ignoring the wolf more than originally thought.

We returned to the house and waited for Edward to come back so we could meet the mysterious child. I wanted to know if she could show me what's been going on or if it would be just James. That's saying that we would even be allowed near her. Towards the end of the day Jake walked back in with Nessie, but he wasn't letting us around her till her parents returned. Apparently they were arguing and then making up. He didn't want Nessie to hear or see anything inappropriate.

"Ok, we talked…" Bella said as she stormed in. "And first, Cerys gets to see Nessie."

"I'm still not sure if this is going to work." I said.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Cerys is a mirror. She's like you, but she'll reflect that person's power back on them." Edward explained.

"Really? So you can help me with my shield? I mean, you can help me move it and stuff."

"I'm not sure. I can't expand my mirror, but I can tell you what to look for." I replied. Bella nodded eagerly. Nessie held her arms out for her mother from Jacob's arms and Bella welcomed her into her arm. "Of course honey." She cooed to the child.

Bella walked her daughter over to me. The little girl held out her hand and I gave her mind. I felt my shield instantly go up and I watched as the little girl frowned. I smiled reassuring them and closed my eyes. When I found the shield in my mind's eye, I moved it to James, allowing Nessie's power to wrap around me.

The images I saw were amazing. I saw Bella after the birth, when Edward was instantly next to her changing her. Then I saw how Jacob and Rose took care of the child when Bella could not. I felt her love for her parents as well as for the wolf and her aunt. I watched as she played with Emmett and when she fed with the help of Rose. She even showed me one of her hunting trips, the one I presume that Irina saw, since Bella quickly swept her away.

All too soon Nessie had let me go. I was sucked back into reality and then my mirror crashed back onto me since my concentration had shattered. I stumbled back, but James was there to catch me before I fell to the ground.

"James… that… that… that was something else." I stuttered. "Bella, let James see. He's not going to hurt your daughter."

"Quickly. I'm still not so sure about you." Bella said. James made sure I was standing on my own before touching the child's outstretched hand. His mini-vision lasted about half the time as mine, but I knew it affected him just as much as it affected me.

"Thank you." James whispered when the child released him. I could tell he was just as awestruck from the experience as everyone else in the room. Nessie was quickly returned to Jacob's arms while Bella and Edward once more left for their cabin, or so we assumed. James and I smiled, knowing exactly what they were going through since we were still in the middle of it. Even now, as we stood in the Cullen's living room, we were constantly touching, even if it was something as simple as our pinkies lightly holding on to each other.

"James, why don't we go outside. It's so… stuffy in here." I said. It had been the longest time we had spent in doors in months. James nodded and we left through the back door for the forest. After we passed the small stream that passed through the property, we took to the trees until we found a sturdy one that gave us enough support to rest on.

We remained silent as we thought about the day. There was so much that we had just been told. Everything from Bella and Edward's story, to Nessie's, to Tanya and Kate's. It was all too much. I didn't know how to wrap my head around it and that only made me worry more. If I was confused so much, well not confused just completely struck by the amount and complexity of the past events, how were the Volturi going to within the short time they give those on trial. Their short tempers were just going to make it harder.

As I thought about it I started wiggling my fingers, controlling the shape and size of my shield. It wiggled and swayed like a puddle of water. I was barely aware I was doing it. The only think that let me know was James holding my hands still for a bit before releasing them, allowing them to play with the shield once more. I smiled a bit realizing it was starting to annoy James. Before he got mad I bent my head back and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his chest.

We spent the rest of the evening on the branch, watching the sunset. During the night we took to the forest, hunting and making love, but then as the sun started to rise once more we returned to our tree. As I watched the sun rise above the mountains and trees I decided that today I would start working on my mirror some more. I would find someway to control the size so no one would have to go through a repeat of last time, well except some of the guard. I wouldn't mind if Chelsea got a taste of her own power, or Jane or Alec.


	42. Preparing

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So here's the next update! 8 more chapters to go!

**EdwardISLestat**- I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review!

**Romance4ever**- Since I already have the chapters written there won't really be any James' POV. You might see a bit through Cerys, but overall… James doesn't really have an ill feelings towards Bella.

**BirdieInABox16**- Don't worry… Karma can be a bitch sometime. You'll see what is coming for them soon.

**MainlyMaddison**- Updated!

**Superdani**- Don't worry… they're going to get their dues…

**EmeraldLace**- I'll keep going! Thanks for the review!

I had watched Bella train while I continued to manipulate my shield. Zafrina had decided to help me as well, although I was pretty sure it was because she was homesick and just wanted to get a glimpse of home. She had gone far enough to ask if her attacks hurt me. I told her no and I had a feeling that she was often sending her power at me so she could become more and more comfortable.

Kate had finally agreed to help. We stood on the opposite sides of the field that Edward claimed the Volturi would come in. At all times, one person was in the field or the surrounding area, just in case the Volturi came early. So, Kate glared at me and I stood strong on the other side. Usually Kate had to be touching the person, but she claimed that if she pulled enough energy into her she would be able to send me a bolt.

We continued to glare at each other. Then, within a blink, a ball of electricity was flying towards me. My shield came up and I slid it so when the ball hit the shield, it would go flying in another direction. "So you can finally aim?"

"Apparently. Although I believe you're the only one who can send physical attacks at me." I murmured.

"Try, and you're not really mirroring it, but deflecting it. I guess you could probably help Bella with this one since she'd most likely be able to do the same thing." Kate said.

"Send me another."

"What?"

"Send me another." I repeated. Kate shrugged and looked around the forest. Once more she sent me another shock. Without flinching, I just slightly moved my fingers and was able to send the electricity ball in a tree. The tree instantly lit up in flames and we jumped back. "Crap."

"You get to tell the Cullens… and the rangers… and whoever else asks." Kate said.

I growled at her and tried to figure out away to get water onto the tree. As I eyed the lake a stream poked out of the water and doused the tree.

"Did you get new powers, Kate?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you that." She replied.

"Neither of you gained powers." A voice said from the trees. One of the Egyptian vampires, Benjamin. He was smiling, quite proud of himself apparently.

"You can manipulate water?" Kate asked.

"And rocks, wind, and other elements." Benjamin replied.

"Seriously?" I asked. "That's so cool! I mean, how can you stay a secret with that kind of power? Wouldn't the Volturi already have tried to get you to join them?"

"Amun has kept me well hidden… till now at least." He shrugged. "I can't believe you burned the tree."

"We're lucky we didn't burn two." Kate muttered. "I'm heading back in."

"I'll come with you." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll come to." Benjamin said. "You're the mirror aren't you?"

"Ya, although with physical attacks I'm just a shield."

"That's still cool…" Benjamin replied.

We made our way back to the Cullen's house rather quickly. No one spoke and I eventually took to the trees. Benjamin tried to do the same, but fell rather quickly. Lucky for him, he was able to use his power and land in a soft grass spot. When we got back, Benjamin was smiling for some reason.

"See you later, mirror!" He called out before entering the house and wrapping his arms around his mate Tia.

"Mirror? My name is Cerys, Earth Boy!" I yelled back. I saw him wave, but glowered still.

"Mirror?" James asked as he came up behind me.

"Don't start." I growled. "I don't even know why he's smiling! I mean, he tried to run in the trees with me and fell! He had to use his powers to make it cushiony too!"

"Calm down, he's still young." James replied. "How did the training go?"

"I was able to avoid a ball of electricity that would have fried me." I replied calmly.

"Ball of electricity that could have fried you? Where's Kate? We need to talk about these training sessions." James growled.

"Calm down, we're both fine. Well, a tree's not, but we are." I said.

"You burned down a tree?"

"Possibly." I replied before wiggling my way out of his arms and then dancing into the woods, with my love following right behind.

oOoOoOo

We were waiting for them. The Cullens stood in the middle of the line that had formed in the meadow. Alice and Jasper were still gone and the effects were visible on every member of their family. Whenever someone else had arrived and brought news of the two, the Cullens' eyes would light up, but within a few minutes they would dim once more.

It was weird, looking at the line. There was a mix of golden and red eyes and it just seemed… weird. One would never think that vegetarian and normal vampires would pair up. If anything, they would be fighting against each other. I could tell the two Romanian vampires were getting anxious. I knew they wanted the Volturi gone and were just here to help that. They reminded me of weasels… always slinking about and popping up whenever you weren't expecting it.

The biggest difference with this group was the werewolves that also stood with us. Jacob was next to Bella with Nessie on his back. I knew he was preparing to run if he had to… I had overheard Bella telling him to do so. Hopefully this didn't go that wrong. Hopefully families didn't have to be broken up.

As the memory of when James left hit me, I looked down at my hands. They were at my sides, ready to bring up my shield at the very instant the Volturi and their witnesses arrived.

"You're nervous." James said quietly.

"And you aren't?" I asked. "I'm scared something will go wrong again."

"You forget who we have on our side. We have people who can talk Aro out of anything." James reassured. "I'm sure that little Pixie of a vampire and her mate will show up as well."

"I hope so too." I said quietly. "I just hope everyone lives and stays together."

"Chelsea won't get us again." James said. He gripped my hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

There was a rustle in the trees only moments later. Soon the Volturi's guard was pouring out of the trees, along with Aro, Caious, and Marcus. The wives were also there, although there were plenty of guards around them.

I took a deep breath and flicked my mirror up as soon as everyone had emerged with my free hand. The other one still gripped James'. I noticed Bella's shield come up with mine as well. Two shields… let us hope that can fend off all of the guard and any who decided to fight.

My eyes flickered between the guards and witnesses. I glared as my eyes landed on Chelsea. She seemed to be surprised that James and I were together once more. She didn't let it show on her face, but her eyes were a different story. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as any of the Volturi believed.

The atmosphere seemed to crackle with tension. We were waiting for Aro to make the first move and he seemed to be waiting for us. With a smile Aro finally stepped forward with his shield shadowing him. He grinned before opening his mouth and starting to talk…

**A/N**- Just to give you guys a heads up. I'm not going to rewrite the whole discussion and events. The next chapter will have a few flashbacks and a summary, but that's it. It takes too long and lately I haven't been in the right mood.


	43. After the Conflict

**A/N- **Hey everyone! So I'm getting more and more excited as we get closer to the end. This has been quite a journey, huh? But… only 3 reviews for this last chapter… C'mon guys! I'm not going to stop updating, but reviews are appreciated!

**Romance4ever**- I'm happy you're enjoying it and don't have to reread BD for this story!

**MainlyMaddison**- Updated!

**BirdieInABox16**- Don't worry, you'll find out what happens (other than the events in BD) in this chapter!

I collapsed onto the Cullen's couch as soon as I entered their home. For once I was more than happy to be on the cushiony pillows rather than the hard bark of a tree. I closed my eyes and pinched my nose as I let out a low sigh. I wish I could sleep. I felt tired almost. I hadn't tried to sleep in months though and I wasn't planning to do so now. It took too much work, too much effort.

"You look tired." James said as he walked in with the rest of the Cullens. Kate and Tanya had already left once more for Denali and James and I would most likely follow them in a few hours, a day at most.

"I feel it." I muttered.

"We're vampires, love. We don't get tired." James said.

"I still feel like it." I replied. James came over and sat down on the couch next to me. He picked me up so that I was now resting on him more than the couch. I didn't mind the change from soft to firm as much as I thought I would.

"That went better than I think anyone could have imagined." James said.

"It really did. I'm still surprised Aro didn't try to find some way to fight us." I said. "I figured he'd pull every trick in his old book to get Bella and Nessie and Earth Boy."

"He couldn't, not with Carlisle's reasoning or with the testimony of the other half and half." James shrugged.

_Flashbacks_

"_This is such a surprise!" Aro exclaimed as his eyes locked onto James and me. I kept eye contact with him, not trusting him for an instant. Aro had just been trying to sweet talk all of the others. Bella had allowed Nessie to touch him, but Aro wasn't satisfied… not that he ever was. Now he was turning his attention to others in our small group. _

"_What is, Aro?" Marcus asked. His eyes were constantly scanning our group, waiting for an attack._

"_Cerys and James! They've been holding hands the entire time!" Aro smiled. "So you were able to reconnect afterall?"_

"_Chelsea's power is only temporary." James said. "I'm sure you know that and I'm sure you have her go through the guard and retie them to you until they don't know any better."_

"_I wouldn't know what you're talking about. You two are the first case I've ever seen to overcome the separation." Aro scoffed. "But that must mean you're strong! Cerys, how is your mirror? And James, how are your tracking instincts? I hope they're still as acute as when we last met."_

"_My mirror is fine and James is hunting better than ever." I replied with a snarl. "And if your little home wrecker tries anything with anyone in this group them she won't know what hit her. I won't let anyone feel the heartbreak we went through!"_

"_We? James, you did not return to your little trophy when you remembered your love?" Aro asked._

"_I was getting to it when we… ran into each other." James replied. "It's not so simple to ask forgiveness to the one you love. Of course you'd never know that. You just tend to do the breaking."'_

_Aro tried to act innocent, but just shrugged. He quickly turned to the next person in the group he was going to target. James and I were still holding hands as he watched Aro move on. I looked up at James and noticed him glaring at someone in the guard. When I followed his line of sight I noticed it was Chelsea. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and left a long, lingering kiss on my knuckles. Before he dropped our hands I stopped them and left a kiss of my own on the back of his hand._

_When I looked back up, Chelsea was openly appalled. Apparently this was the first time someone actually threw it in her face that her powers weren't as strong and lasting as she thought they were. Hopefully after today, she won't mess with any other lovers._

_End Flashback_

Of course I had been wrong. Chelsea had ignored us after we openly defied her. Instead she turned her attention to Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

_Flashback_

_I finally noticed the slinking lights, looking for a way into the shield. Alec and Jane were looking for a way around the shield. It didn't take long for Chelsea to join them. They first encountered Bella's shield. I knew she had noticed it and putting more effort in the parts of the shield that the attacks were coming from. _

"_Edward." I thought. He glanced over at me, acknowledging my thoughts. "On the count of three, tell Bella to drop her shield." He glanced at me curiously, but nodded none-the-less. "1…2…3!" Edward's head bent down and Bella's snapped to mine. I watched as her shield fell._

_The three attackers thought they were finally able to get in. Their powers shot forward. I let them grow in intensity before dropping James' hand and raising the shield. The three lights instantly reflected back, hitting various people in the group. I was able to aim a few of them at certain people. I sent Alec's at Chelsea. Jane's power hit the wives, momentarily distracting everyone. Caious nearly took Jane out when he realized it was her power hurting his mate. I didn't aim Chelsea's power. Instead I let it hit anyone. Hopefully someone would be realizing they had will power and would be leaving soon._

"_Edward, tell Bella to bring her shield back up!" I screamed in my mind. _

_Within a few seconds Bella's shield was back up and I slumped back, leaning into James slightly. Bella looked over at me for a second and smiled. I returned the smile before focusing my attention back on the Volturi._

"_That wasn't very nice." Aro said, a slight growl hidden in his tone._

"_It wasn't very nice to have them attack when we were __talking __peacefully ." I replied. Caious and Marcus both growled at my audacity, but Aro just studied everything before turning back to negotiations._

_End flashback_

The attack had taken a lot out of me, but after a few minutes I had my energy returning to me. James and I had relinked hands and didn't let them fall for the rest of the talks.

The best part of the entire night had been when Alice and Jasper returned. Life seemed to surge through everyone when we heard them coming. Alice's name echoed off everyone's lips, mine included. Both sides had been quiet when she returned with Jasper and two others.

It was the other two that surprised everyone the most. It was the other two that saved us. Nahuel was like Nessie, half vampire and half human. If it wasn't for Alice finding him, then Aro's witnesses probably would have allowed a fight, or at least given Aro the go ahead to take Nessie. Luckily, that didn't happen and the witnesses, both on our side and on theirs started to leave.

That's when Aro had known it was no use. He had not lost. No, in time he'd return. He'd find some other reason to come back and try to take Nessie and Nahuel away from everyone. When that happened, I know we'd all stand together.

"Jacob, let me talk to her!" Nahuel argued as he followed Jacob through the house. Jacob was holding Nessie protectively against his chest and growled at Nahuel every time he stepped too close.

"No!"

"Jacob, I need to talk to her! I need to tell her what she should expect. It's not exactly easy to grow up this fast!" Nahuel argued.

"I don't care!" Jacob roared. He tore out of the house, setting Nessie down and changing. Nessie climbed onto his back and the two took off into the forest.

"Is he always like that?" Nahuel groaned.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been around him long enough." I said. James nodded in agreement. "I would let him cool down though. He lost Bella to Edward, who he was sure he loved. Then he imprinted on Nessie. He doesn't want to give anyone the chance to take her away from him."

"Imprinted?" Nahuel asked.

"He fell in true love." I replied. "You can ask Bella later. She knows what's really going on between them, even if she doesn't like to admit it."

"I think I will." Nahuel said. "Thanks."

I nodded and listened as he left the room. I'm assuming he went to find Alice to figure out what he was supposed to do now. Go back to where he had been found or stay here and try to learn the ways of a mixed breed with Nessie.

"James?" I said softly.

"Hm?"

"I miss Irina. I miss Laurent." I said softly so only he could hear. "I don't understand why she had to go do that."

"I don't think we'll ever know her true reasoning. We'll just have to think of happier times with her. Like when we went clubbing or hunting with everyone back in Alaska." James said.

The last look in Irina's eyes, terror and sadness swirled into one, was forever burned into my mind. It hurt when I watched her die, she had become a part of my new family and it was like I was learning about Laurent's death all over again. Before she died she looked at me and the rest of our family, as well as Cullens. Her eyes said it all… she was sorry. She had never meant for this to happen. She just wanted her Laurent back.

We all wanted Laurent back. Now we all wanted Irina back as well.

Although I'm immortal now, I've come to realize it means I have to learn to deal with heartbreak so much more. I know I'll never see my mom or dad again since I won't die… or at least till a bit later than expected. I'll watch friends grow old and die. I'll watch humanity take this planet and kill it.

I've also realized that now I'll hopefully never have to feel the emotion of losing the one I love. I'll never have to watch James die or watch him watch me. I won't have to face that heartbreak at least. And my new family… hopefully we'll remain strong and together. No… I know we will. We are a clan now, a coven, a family and we always will be.


	44. Liar

**A/N-** Hey everyone! Sorry if anyone thought that was the last chapter, but there are still a few. If you liked the Chelsea part from the last chapter… there will be an encore performance in a few chapters as well! Enjoy the chapter! Also, there's another lemon in this chapter...

**MainlyMaddison**- For a while I was debating whether or not to make it the end, but I decided against it. I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

**Romance4ever**- Well, I got more than 3 reviews this chapter! Thanks for always reviewing though! I'm glad you like everything!

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Andi**- Sorry, but he's not coming back… no trick this time.

**EmeraldLace**- Don't worry, it's not the ending. We still have like 6 chapters left.

**Superdani**- I'm glad you liked them! Thanks for the reviews!

**Randallk**- I'm honored you come on for this story. I am usually stressed for time so it's only going to be 50… I wish it could be longer, but I don't think I have the time or the ideas for that. I'm glad you're enjoying it though!

James and I eventually left the Cullen's residence after only a few hours. James couldn't stand how… civilized they were. Although I didn't mind resting on the cushiony couch, I did miss nature as well. We had said quick goodbyes before running out of the house. I was headed for Denali, but James had pulled me east.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?" I growled at James. He had been pushing me to my right for over five minutes now._

"_We're not going that way." He replied. "We're going east."_

"_Why? I want to go see everyone in Denali! I want to see if Garrett has really tamed Kate."_

"_We both know he hasn't tamed her. No one can tame her. She just has a new partner in crime… as well as a constant sex one." James said. "Now, we're going east."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, we're going to spend some time together, with no one else."_

"_Can we go to Denali soon?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips._

"_Yes." James said. He started running through the trees, leaving me standing where I had originally stopped._

"_Wait, how soon is soon for you?" I yelled. I growled quietly before chasing off after him._

"_You never gave me a specific." James laughed when I caught up to him. "Don't worry, we'll see them again."_

_End Flashback_

So now James and I were back in Yellowstone. James was watching a herd of buffalo while I sat lazily in a tree. We had just had our own meals of deer, but I knew James wanted to take down one of the buffalo. I grinned, getting an idea.

I quickly checked the area for rangers. When I couldn't smell, see, or hear one I jumped from the branch and ran into the herd. Before the herd had even started to react I had an older animal down. My teeth were buried in her fury neck, my hands gripping as much fur as I could. I looked up to meet the golden eyes of my mate. I moaned as I noticed him watching me finish my meal. His own meal was slowly dying beneath him. I released the body of the old female buffalo and waited till James was done.

"What do you want to do with the bodies?" James asked.

"There's a pack of wolves in the trees. They're looking at two easy meals." I replied.

"So in essence we're helping the circle of life." James shrugged. He took my hand and we walked into the trees.

"Exactly. These older buffalo would have died within another year and the wolves or another predator would have eaten them then. We're just giving them a quick death and an easy meal… well I gave my meal a quick death. You had to go let it suffer."

"Sorry, I wasn't really focused on snapping it's neck. Have you seen how big it is?"

"So the mighty hunter can't break the neck of some animal, but you can take it down in a second?" I chided. James muttered under his breath, low enough so I wouldn't hear. I just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Next time… I promise you… next time." James growled.

"Fine, next time." I said. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Other than go find that herd of buffalo? I don't know…"

"It's too soon James. Let them rest and relax." I murmured. I still didn't really like the idea of feeding off of blood, human or animal, but I know it's not something I can just ignore. So, instead I try not to over hunt. It wouldn't be all that great on my conscious if I was responsible for the extinction of an animal… any animal. "Why don't we go find a lake and cool down?"

"Cerys, you know we don't need to cool down." James sighed. He was looking off into the distance as though he was contemplating something.

"James, stop." I said. I tugged on his arm to get his attention. James finally looked back on me and waited for me to say something. "What's wrong? You seem so depressed. Do you not want me to be around? Do you want to be a solitary nomad like Carlisle's friend?"

"No it's not that… it's just… I'll be fine." James murmured. He turned back around and continued to walk.

"No! I'm not taking that as an answer!" I cried. I heard a few birds flutter out of the trees and fly off. James stopped again and looked back at me. "Please James. Please tell me what's going on."

"I'm just trying to decide where to go next. We've already been here for almost two and a half weeks." James shrugged.

"Don't leave me." I whispered. I knew he heard me as his eyes became saddened and he looked down. "Please, don't leave me again."

In an instant I was in James' arms, being crushed into his body. "Cerys, I'm not going to leave you, ever again. That wasn't my doing… well it was, but it was because I was forced to think without my heart. I'll never leave you. I love you too much." He kissed the top of my head and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to make it a day without you." I whispered. James just nodded his head and rested his chin on the top of mine.

"Can we drop this for now and just relax?" James asked. "I promise I'm not leaving you out here, in Denali or Forks, or anywhere else. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I'd like that." I said. "And you're damn right you wouldn't be able to leave me anywhere! I'd follow you if you ever tried."

"Good, cause you're the best shadow I could find." James replied before kissing me gently. I smiled into the kiss, but James broke away before making it any more passionate. I grumbled in response, but James just pulled me through the trees. "Why don't we just relax tonight?"

"Like, just star gaze?" I asked. Ok, I definitely know there's something wrong now. James has never wanted to star gaze and only has when I've begged him to.

"I know you like to so I thought we would." James replied.

"Right." I replied, but I still allowed James to pull me after him.

For the rest of the night we spent time just watching the night sky. It did surprise me when there ended up being a meteor shower. I watched, completely awestruck, as flying pieces of ice lit up the night sky. "I thought you might like it." James whispered.

"I do. It's amazing. How did you know this was going to be happening?" I asked.

"I heard some people talk about it." James replied. "So I decided to find us a nice spot so we could watch it."

"No hidden intentions?" I asked. James gasped with innocence and I laughed, slapping his chest jokingly.

"Never, my lady, has there been an indecent thought about you in my mind." James said with false seriousness.

"Really?" I laughed. "But what if this lady has had inappropriate thoughts about said man in her head?" I whispered in his ear, nibbling the bottom slightly. James groaned and rolled us over.

"Then I'd have to say… I lied." James growled before attacking my mouth. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck and my hands twisted into his hair. My legs wrapped around his hips, eliciting a groaning growl from him.

James made quick work of my clothes and of his. Within the next few seconds we were both groaning at the feeling of being completely together. My head was thrown back and James littered kisses on my pale neck. My fingers scratched red marks into his back. I'm sure they would have been bleeding scratches if we were both human… thank go we aren't.

I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and muttered a low "I'm close". James grunted his reply and within a final stroke I was falling over the edge. It seemed as the meteors were falling all around me now. I couldn't believe the sensations running through me even though I'd felt them multiple times before. I felt myself clenching around James as he let out a final growl and burst into me.

We were both panting and trying to gasp the unneeded air as we came down from our highs. James rolled off of me and pulled me into him. I curled into his side and rested my head on his chest. "No dirty intentions for tonight then?"

"I wasn't the one who started it." James replied. "I was being completely truthful in what I said. You had to go and bring in the sexual tension." There was a slight laugh in James' voice towards the end.

"James?"

"Hm?"

"You're a liar. A hot liar, but a liar." I stated before kissing him lightly. "But I love you anyway."


	45. Surprise for Cerys

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to update! I wasn't even sure if I was going to get it out now, but I managed. I've had so much going on this weekend that I was barely able to get some of my homework done and now I have a midterm in my social psych class… I hope you guys enjoy!

**EmeraldLace**- You'll find out soon… like now.

**DazzleMeLaLa**- They're just full of it!

**Randallk**- I know and I'm sorry, but it's going to be the end of the line for this story. I've said this before in other chapters, but there is another JamesOC story in the works right now. It might not be out till the New Year, but I have a few chapters of it done. I'm glad you're reviewing though! It's much appreciated!

**MainlyMaddison**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Superdani**- You'll just have to wait and see…

**Romance4ever**- I knew there was going to be a lot of sex in this story, but as you noticed, it's not all about it… even if it used to seem like it. Thanks for the review!

**vansgurl144**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

James' attitude and actions were becoming more and more anxious. He would jump when I touched him and he almost never wanted to talk about it. When he did I'm sure he was lying, claiming that he was just thinking about where we were going next. He knew I didn't believe him, but he never changed his story.

Last night he had rented a room at one of the nicer lodges. It felt nice to relax in a comfy bed and watch TV. We haven't done that since the last time we were in Denali. Then he got up, said he needed to go hunt, even though we had gone the day before. So here I am, awake and nothing to do. Most of the morning has already passed and I've just spent it watching the sun climb the sky. A knocking on the door surprised me and brought me back to life.

"Yes?" I asked. I knew it wasn't James. He had a key, he wouldn't have needed to knock…

"This was dropped at the desk." A young man said. His hands were shaking as he handed me a box with an envelope on top. I accepted the box and told him a quick goodbye as I handed him a tip. He told me it had already been covered and left. I watched him walk down the hall before shrugging it off and opening the letter.

_Cerys_

_I know you've been wondering what's been going on with me. Tonight you will find out why. _

_Inside is a dress, please where it. There is a car downstairs that will be taking you to the hotel's spa. Enjoy yourself today and just relax. You should be back at the hotel by 4. At 6 o'clock there will be a car downstairs. They know where to go. Just enjoy the ride. I'll see you tonight._

_James_

I opened the box to find a black dress. It had a beaded strap on the left shoulder while the rest of it was straight black. I smiled as I held it up to myself. I did a small twirl before setting it back down. I changed my clothes and grabbed my wallet before heading out.

Sure enough, a black car was sitting under the awning of the hotel. The driver got out and opened the door for me, helping me slide into the seat. It seemed like forever till he opened his door and started driving, but of course I wasn't used to the normal human speed. The drive it self didn't take very long. The spa must have only been down the road it seemed so short.

"Miss…" The driver said, shaking me from my reverie. He helped me out and I walked into the building he was parked in front of. A young man opened the door and smiled politely as I walked in. Two women were behind the counter and smiled brightly as I walked up.

"Hi, I believe I have an appointment or reservation…" I said. I leaned slightly over the counter and tried to look down at the pad.

"Your first room has already been set up." One of the women said. She walked out from behind the counter and led me down the hall. She opened the door to a room with marble floors and tiled walls. In the center sat a large tub of mud. "Jessica will be in to help you get situated."

"Thank you." I said as the woman nodded and closed the door behind her. I slowly stripped before stepping into the cold mud. Within a few minutes another girl walked in and applied a face mask. She left as soon as she was done and I just let me body completely relax.

After the mud bath I was led to another room where they had a mini-salon. A middle aged woman was talking to another stylist, but stopped and walked over to greet me. "Hello, my name is Dixy. I'll be doing your hair today."

"Um, ok." I said. She led me over to the chair and ran her hands through my hair.

"Your hair seems quite healthy and beautiful. Tell me, what exactly do you want to do with it?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"Wait, o, I know what I'm supposed to do for you. I completely forgot about the order."

"Order?" I asked.

"Your… husband?"

"Boyfriend." I corrected.

"Yes, well he asked me to not cut your hair, but to style it. This shouldn't take very long. He had an easy vision to accomplish." Dixy said. She patted my shoulder and showed me to where they had some of the sinks so she could wash my hair.

In about thirty minutes my hair was straightened with a few tight curls resting on top. The front bangs had been cut so they were still long, but angled. A few strands swept in front of my eyes while the rest just blended in with the rest of my hair. Dixy was smiling happily as she led me over to a woman who was supposed to do my nails.

There was already a dark blue nail polish on the stand. Immediately the woman started working on a manicure while another woman came over and started working on a pedicure. Both women were quick and efficient at their job. They both smiled and led me back to the front desk.

"We hope you've enjoyed yourself." One of the women behind the counter said.

"I have, very much." I replied.

"I believe the car that dropped you off should be back within a minute or two. We just called them."

"Thank you." I said. "I'm guessing everything's been taken care of?"

"Of course." The two women smiled brightly. I didn't want to know how much James had to spend for all of this and for them to be smiling like that. I was about to take a seat when the same car that had brought me here pulled up. I walked out and slid into the backseat with all of the grace being a vampire gave me.

When I got back to the hotel I noticed I had some time still before I had to be downstairs. I was getting ansy. This was so unlike James. We were nomads… we didn't spend our time or money in spas and hotels. We would rather run and hike in the mountains than drive through them. James had something planned and for the life of me I could not figure it out!

oOoOoOo

I was downstairs dressed in the dress that James had given me before 6 o'clock. My hair had held rather well and none of the paint on my nails had chipped. The car had been exchanged for a limo, but it was still the same driver.

"Miss." He smiled as he helped me in. I smiled in return as he shut the door. This time the drive did take a bit longer. I watched as trees disappeared into plains and then returned. Finally we stopped. There were small lights decorating a path that led through the trees.

The driver had just parked the car when my door was open. "Cerys…" James whispered. He helped me out and pulled me close to him. "Thank you Jonathon."

"Sir." The driver smiled before getting back in and driving away.

"James, what's going on?" I asked. "This… this isn't like you."

"I thought tonight deserved to be special." He whispered. I looked at him quizzically, but he just backed up and spun me around. "You look more beautiful than I thought you would in that dress."

"It is a lovely dress. Your taste in style is amazing." I said.

"Alice Cullen helped a bit, but I had the final word." James shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not stand on the side of the road. I don't want any men to be thinking they could come and rescue such a lovely lady as yourself."

"Rescue? I wouldn't want to be rescued right now by anyone." I replied. James just grinned and pulled me through the trees. Of course I had to manage in heels. That wasn't a very smart idea, but I didn't say anything. James led me to a platform that overlooks some of the hot springs and geysers.

I tried to take in everything. The steam rose from the hot water into the multicolored sky. The small lights covered the rails and dew glistened on the top of the wood. "James, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered into my ear. I felt him leave, just to return to me a few seconds later. He already had us swaying to the music before it even started to play. A light piano echoed through the evening air, surrounding us. We spent what felt like hours just dancing and holding each other.

"James… I love this and all, but this is… this is so unlike you. What's going on?" I asked. I was still nervous that something big was going to happen. I wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be, but I could feel the change coming, whether I liked it or not. I just hoped James would be next to me.

"No one has ever been able to regain their ties after Chelsea severs them. I've asked Carlisle and some other vampires. No one has heard of what happened with us." James paused.

"James, what are you talking about? Why are you bringing this up?" I asked

"No one has been able to regain the ties Chelsea cut because no one she's cut has had their love still alive. Aro usually has the guard kill them. It was my love for you and knowing you were still out there that brought me back to reality. Cerys, what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

"I love you too. James, your confession is beautiful and all, but…" James held a finger to my lips to stop me.

"I know we've already confessed our true feelings. Cerys, I brought you here and had you pampered because… because I want to know…" James kneeled down and I gasped. My hands now came up to cover my mouth in surprise. "Cerys, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" James opened a small black box. Inside the box, there was a gold band with a single diamond in it.

"Yes!" I screamed. I knew if I could still form tears I'd be crying." I wrapped my arms around James as he stood back up. James returned the bug, but pulled my left hand down. He slid the ring onto my finger and then kissed it.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied. I pulled his head down and kissed him. "So what, do we have all of this to ourselves?"

"Of course. It's all ours for the night." James grinned.

"Well then… the woman who did my hair put a few products in it. I wouldn't mind washing it out."

"That's all you're planning on?" James asked. I smiled and trailed my hand across his chest as I started walking to the edge of the platform. I slid the strap of my dress of and let it fall to the ground. I turned back around and met James' lust filled gaze with my own as I slipped out of my shoes.

"That depends…" I shrugged.

"On what?" James growled. He had become the hunter that I had fallen in love with instantly. His stance took on that of a predator ready to jump out and capture its prey.

"Depends on if you're going to stand there all night." I replied before jumping over the edge and scurrying into the water. I jumped in, letting the scalding water surround me. It felt like I was on fire, but then calmed down to just being a warm bath. I hadn't broken the surface when I felt James' arms circle around me and bring me back up. He was smiling when I broke the surface and I returned it. "So now you're down here… what are you going to do?"

"Hm… I think you missed some mud." James growled. While one hand held me up to him, the other started to snake down lower and lower. As his hand traveled south, my head fell back in anticipation of the pleasure. I knew it was coming, but I still nearly screamed when James' fingers entered me. It didn't take James very long to bring me to my climax. I screamed out, scaring some of the wildlife I'm sure, as James brought me over the edge.

I gasped for breath even though I didn't need it. I rested on the edge of the hot spring. James rolled over me, his arousal pressing into my thigh and only making my stomach start to tighten once more. My hand roamed up his chest and wrapped around his neck. I pulled him down and our lips met as he thrust into me. We moaned together at the contact.

James gripped the sides of the spring as my hands clawed at his back. My head was thrown back in pleasure while James' was occupied with kissing and suckling my neck. I screamed as I came, shortly followed my James. As he came he bit down on the flesh between my neck and shoulder, forcing me into another climax. James thrust into me a few more times before pulling out. He rolled us over so now he was resting on the side of the pool while I rested on top of him.

"That was…" I couldn't find a word to describe it.

"I understand… trust me… I know." James replied. I kissed his neck and nipped lightly at the skin.

"How long do we have here?"

"Jonathon will be back with the car right after sunrise." James replied.

"So we have all night?"

"Yup."

"And you paid everyone to keep quiet and not tell the rangers… didn't you?"

"No, the rangers know we're out here. They were just told… well persuaded not to come out here until the morning." James replied.

"So it's me and you… alone… all night."

"Exactly." James replied. I grinned.

"Well then, I want to make good use of my time with my fiancé." James groaned at the promise as I slammed my lips onto his.


	46. Sharing the News

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I'm glad everyone likes the current events in this story. Some of you have been asking for a wedding and now you'll be getting one! So, now you guys get to enjoy the process of working up to the wedding! Enjoy!

**Randallk**- Sometimes bad is too hot not to love and James definitely falls into this category…

**MainlyMaddison**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**DazzleMeLaLa**- Yup, they're getting married!

**EmeraldLace**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**BirdieInABox16**- Unfortunately, no kids. I am going to stick with Stephenie Meyer's idea for vampires. But at least they're getting married!

**Superdani**- OMG yes they are!

**Romance4ever**- I think everyone has a romantic side… it's just buried deeper in some people than in others.

* * *

"You're getting married?!" My three sisters shrieked into the phone. I pulled the cell phone away from my ear and winced. James laughed behind me, the rumble running up my back.

"Congratulations." Eleazar said. I could hear the girls talking and screaming excitedly in the background. James stole the phone and set it on speaker before holding it in front of me.

"Thanks, man." James said.

"I hope you know you're ruining it for the rest of us." Garrett growled.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait any longer." James laughed. "I had to make sure Cerys was officially tied to my side." I stretched as far up as I could so I could kiss James. I mouthed I love you. He returned the sentiment and kissed my hair.

"Give us the phone!" Tanya growled. We listened as the phone got thrown around until the girls were back on.

"What does the ring look like?"

"How did he propose?"

"When's the wedding… no… When's the engagement party?"

"Can we throw a bachelorette party?"

"We should get Alice to help!"

"Girls…" I tried to stop their ranting.

"How many guests should we invite?"

"Girls…" I said a bit louder.

"We should invite Chelsea just to rub it in her face!"

A hell no… "GIRLS!" I finally got them to shut up. "First, there is no way in hell Chelsea will be coming to my wedding. I am never giving her the chance to break us up again. Second, calm down. James and I will be coming back to Denali this week."

"Really?" They asked.

"Really." I replied. "We're getting the plane tickets right now."

"Alright, so we'll be able to plan everything then." Kate said. "Alright well, we'll see you then!"

The phone was disconnected and I turned off James'. "They're planning something."

"I know. They always are." James said. He ran his hands up and down my arms. We were sitting in the large Jacuzzi tub in our hotel room. It wasn't as nice as the hot springs, but I was still happy. We were forced to leave before the rangers got there.

I had milled around, weaving between the trees and the different pools of hot water while James took down the lights. Of course he was done in only a few minutes since he used his more natural speed. We walked together to the road where Jonathon had been waiting quietly. He smiled knowingly at both of us. He opened the door while James helped me slide in. We had cuddled for the drive back to the hotel. When we got back James tipped Jonathon and I told him goodbye.

Once we got back we decided to take a bath and call our friends. We knew the girls were going to scream, but still I held the phone right next to my ear. That was the worst idea…ever.

"We should get going. Our plane leaves in an hour and a half." James said. He pulled himself out of the water. I was about to get out when he picked me up in one of the hotel's fuzzy white towels. I yelped, but the relaxed. James deposited me on the bed while he went about getting clothes for us.

"Since when did you become such a stylist? I know you got help from Alice last night, but really?"

"I want you to relax."

"Just because I agreed to marry doesn't mean I'm letting you do everything." I said. I got up and pushed James back on the bed. "You did everything last night… I'll do everything today." James groaned, but nodded, giving me free rein.

oOoOoOo

"I'm scared." I said as James and I approached Tanya's home.

"I'll admit… I am too." James replied. "It's too quiet."

"Mhm." I agreed. We gingerly stepped up to the door and opened it slowly. I stuck my head in and listened since everything was dark and no one was in the front room.

"Hello?" James asked, pushing me in and stepping in behind me.

"SURPRISE!" People jumped out from various rooms at us. I stepped back into James who had already started to laugh. Someone flipped on the lights and I noticed the large banner that declared "Congratulations James and Cerys". There were balloons floating on the ceiling and streamers strewn in various places.

"Holy crap." I said as I took everything in.

"So, did we surprise you?" Alice asked.

"To say the least." I replied.

"How did you guys know we would be coming today?" James asked as he greeted Garrett and Eleazar.

"Hello!" Alice said as she waved her hands over her head.

"You can't read my future though." I said.

"No, but I can see his." Alice said.

"So… show us the ring!" Carmen said. I smiled up at James and held out my hand. The girls screeched again and pulled me out of James' arms and towards them. They started to hover around my hand and talked about the ring.

"It's so simple!" Alice whined.

"It's perfect." I said with a smile. "I wouldn't want anything extravagant."

"Damn, there goes the big wedding." Tanya muttered. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Can we have a few days just to be happy with the engagement before talking about wedding plans?" I asked.

"I guess… as long as you give us complete power over your bachelorette party." Carmen said.

"Although that's a scary thought… ya sure. Go for it." I said. I smiled back at James who was also smiling.

"Don't worry, Cerys. James will be entertained that night." Emmett said. I hadn't noticed the larger man before.

As I looked around the room I noticed all of the Cullens, including a Renesemee who looked like a teenager. Jake was even there although his nose was crinkled in disgust. Nessie had his hand tightly within hers while she watched everything. Bella and Edward were standing behind her smiling at Alice's obvious enjoyment. Rosalie was standing a bit to the side watching everything happen with a blank face. Esme and Carlisle were also watching from the side with smiles. Jasper was sitting on the coach, soaking in all of the emotions. There was a large smile on his face as he tuned his guitar.

"Do you guys need to go hunting?" Tanya asked. "We made sure there were plenty of animals in the forest."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." I said.

"Did flying with all of those people take a toll?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, we flew on a private jet." James replied. He stole me away from my sisters and Alice before heading outside with everyone else following us. Everyone except Jake and Nessie ran into the forest, looking for their preferred meal.

"What are you going to get now that there's no buffalo?" I asked James.

"Hm… whatever I come across that smells almost as good as you." He shrugged. I smiled at the compliment and continued on into the forest.

oOoOoOo

"Cerys, get out here! You promised us we could start planning the wedding details!" Alice yelled through the door.

It had been three days since we had returned to Denali. Most of the Cullens had taken off to various destinations. Esme and Carlisle had returned to Forks with Nessie and Jake. Edward and Bella decided to go visit the Irish clan while Emmett was able to convince Carlisle and Esme to let him take Rose to Isle Esme. Alice remained in Denali and Jasper staid here as well. He usually kept to himself playing his guitar or just watching Alice. Occasionally he would talk with James, Garrett and Eleazar.

Garrett had settled in nicely to a diet of all animal blood. Of course it probably helped that he had the much experienced Kate with him. They were even planning a trip to town to test his will power soon. Tanya was sometimes disappearing from the house for hours at a time. My sisters and I had decided she had some lover in town that she didn't want us to know about. Of course we would be finding out soon enough…

"I'm coming!" I yelled at Alice. I kissed James before getting up and finding some clothes. I walked out a few minutes later, running my hand through my recently brushed hair.

"Ok, so… we're doing the whole white Christmas wedding theme, right?" Alice asked. I nodded. We had decided yesterday to get married on December 27th. That way we could keep celebrating the holidays.

"So are we going to do the wedding in Alaska or in Washington or somewhere else?" Kate asked as she joined us.

"How about Wolf's Rock?" James suggested as he came up behind him.

"You think it's enough room?" I asked.

"How many people were you thinking about?" James asked.

"Probably not that many…" I said as I thought about it.

"I'm sure it'll work. I mean the Volturi were able to bring a lot of witnesses and we had quite a large group and the clearing around Wolf's Rock is about the same size as that meadow."

"I guess it would work. That would be nice too. At sunrise?" I asked.

"I was just thinking that." James grinned.

"What are we here for?" Alice huffed. "I mean if you've got all of this ready to go…"

"Alice, we still have decorations, dresses, and all of the other small details to worry about. I believe those are your areas of expertise anyway."

"True. O! We picked up a few wedding magazines. I'm not sure if any of the dresses will work, but if they don't we can always make modifications or we can design one ourselves." Alice said excitedly.

"We'll see…" I said with a smile.

"Jasper!" Alice cried. "I want to get married again!"

"Love, we got married only six years ago." Jasper said.

"But I want to design my own dress!" She cried.

"I feel sorry for him… always having to have weddings." James shivered. I smiled as I ran a hand absentmindedly up and down the side of his face.

"Don't worry, I'll only need one. I barely need that as long as you're next to me." I whispered.

"Then let's make sure we do this right." James grinned.

"O, Cerys, James! Carlisle and Esme said that you can go to Isle Esme for your honeymoon!" Alice said.

"We won't need that." James said. "Tell them thanks, though."

"You won't?" Alice asked, confused.

"Nope, I've already got that planned." James grinned. I looked up at him quizzically but he just smiled and kissed me. "It's my wedding present to you."

"James…" I groaned. "You really don't need to go overboard."

"For you, this isn't overboard." James replied. "Just trust me, ok."

I sighed, but nodded my head. "Of course."


	47. Tanya's Man

**A/N**- Hey, what's up guys? So there are only 3 more updates after this one! I can't believe we're so close to the end after all this time! But hey, we have less than 2 weeks till the movie comes out so I think it's perfect timing. Right now I'm looking to have the final chapter up by next Friday, but things could always change. Enjoy!

**EmeraldLace**- I'm glad you like the story! The wedding is coming up so get ready!

**Romance4ever**- This will definitely have a happy ending, don't worry about that! Alice will also be staying now till the wedding!

**MainlyMaddison**- You're just gonna have to wait and see what the honeymoon is…

**Randallk**- Well I'm happy you like my version! I'm caught in-between Edward and James, but hey… that's life.

**Superdani**- You're just going to have to wait and see what James has…

**Estelin**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm glad you like Tanya! Thanks for the review!

* * *

For the past few months James and I had resided in our old room back at Tanya's house. Irina and Laurent's room had been left alone since their deaths, almost like a shrine. Other than that, everything was just how we had left it, with the addition of Garrett. He had already moved in with Kate as it were.

The first month we were back was spent just relaxing and being a family again. James and I would tell everyone what we had been doing in Yellowstone since we had left. The girls loved to hear the proposal story over and over again. I would always laugh when they asked and the men would always groan. I'm afraid Jasper was getting the worst of it though. It was partially from the mixed emotions whenever the topic was brought up and partially from the expectations for his next proposal. Alice was constantly thinking of different ways he could propose next time. Jasper would just shake his head and remain silent.

This first month was also when I started noticing Tanya's behavior. Like Kate had said, she would often leave and not return for hours, or once a few days. She wouldn't tell us anything or if she did she just claimed she was hunting. We all knew she was lying, especially since we could smell this new man on her. It was always the same smell too, so she wasn't bed hopping anymore either.

"Who is he?" Kate asked. She was getting frustrated with Tanya since her sister had yet to confess and it had been months since she had started seeing her mystery man.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tanya said.

"Like hell you don't! Who's this new man? Where's he from? What's he do? Is he human or vampire?" Kate asked.

"Tanya, we can smell him on you." Carmen said. "We know you're lying just from that fact."

"What if I just make plans for you to meet him?" Tanya asked.

"That would be nice." I said.

"Party?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking more about going down to the club. Do you think Jasper and James can handle it?"

"Jasper went to school with me all of the time." Alice said. "We even went to prom. I'm sure he can handle a club."

"James has already been there, remember?" I said.

"He had fed a lot the night before and after too." Tanya reminded me.

"The after one is a completely different issue. I'm sure he'll do fine." I said.

So it was settled, we were going to go to the club in a few nights and meet Tanya's mystery man… finally.

oOoOoOo

The music from the club was just barely contained inside the building. Walking up, curled into James' side acting as if the winter chill was affecting me, I could feel the rhythm pulse through my body. I smiled in anticipation of the dancing. Especially since this time I would be dancing with James and I wouldn't have to worry about making him jealous.

I leaned even more into James as we entered the building. The music was flowing through us now and the urge to dance was getting stronger with each second. We had come as a family, minus Tanya. She had gone to meet her mystery man.

"Is she here yet?" I asked Kate. She already had her arms slung around Garrett's neck and was starting to sway to the beat. He was running his hands up and down her sides and moving with her.

"I don't think so. I'm sure she'll come find us when she gets here." Kate answered. Carmen nodded her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't hit the dance floor yet." Alice warned. Her eyes were dilated, but quickly returned to their normal golden state. "She's coming over in 5…4…3…2… and…"

"Hey everyone!" Tanya smiled. She was leading a pale man with golden blonde hair and slightly dark golden eyes. Everyone remained silent, waiting for introductions.

"I believe they're waiting for an introduction." The man said.

"Of course! Everyone, this is Tony Delario. Tony, this is my family. There's Carmen and her mate Eleazar, Kate and her mate Garrett, and Cerys and her mate James. The last two are Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen. They're friends from Washington."

"Where are you from, Tony?" Eleazar asked.

"California originally. I was in Seattle when I was changed." The fact made James, Alice, Jasper, and I stand up a bit straighter.

"Seattle? Who changed you?" Alice asked.

"A woman… I believe her name was Victoria. She was creating an army…"

"We know." Jasper said. "How did you escape?"

"I was one of the first she changed. One night I heart her talking about the vegetarians. She had killed a drunk man and was now drunk herself and rambling. She mentioned the Cullens and the Denali covens. I knew she was gearing up to go against the Cullens," Tony looked apologetically at Alice and Jasper, "So one night I left when she wasn't paying attention. I was never good at geography so I just headed north. I was feeding in the forest when I ran into Tanya. She's been helping me ever since."

"How did you find the will power to not drink from humans?" James asked. Eleazar also seemed interested in Tony's answer.

"I guess I was born… or reborn with a conscience. As soon as my newborn anger dissolved, I just hated killing humans."

"It sounds like Carlisle's case." Eleazar commented. Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"We all have consciences." James said. "It's just whether or not you decide that feeding from humans is your style of life." I knew he was a bit bitter since he hadn't been able to fall into the life as quickly or as easily as this new vampire.

Once more, the group fell into silence.

"So… when are you moving in?" Carmen asked.

"We hadn't talked about that actually." Tanya murmured.

"I thought you would have by now… o well." Carmen shrugged.

"Let's go dancing!" I announced. I didn't wait for anyone's reply and just pulled James behind me. We wound our way into the crowd on the dance floor till we found a spot in the middle.

James pulled me close, placing his hands on my hips. My head fell back onto his shoulder and we started to move with the music. James would nudge my head to the side every so often and kiss my shoulder and neck. I'm sure if I still had a pulse he'd be leaving a trail of hickeys.

I surprised him by spinning in his arms so I was now facing him. I noticed him glaring at someone behind me. I rolled my eyes and formed a plan. It was nice to defend me and all, but I wanted his undivided attention completely on me. So I let my hands rest on his shoulder, but started to slide them down his chest as I slithered down his body. I heard him catch his breath as I started to make my way back up. I ended up giving him a quick kiss before turning around and repeating the action. When I stood back up this time I made sure to grind into him even more. He wasn't able to suppress his groan then.

"That wasn't nice, love." James whispered. His hands locked me against his chest.

"I don't need to be defended all the time. Life isn't as exciting then." I replied.

"Trust me… Life can be just as exciting." James growled. "Why don't we go and find a place to… cool down." James nearly gagged me off the dance floor. I tried to protest all the way to the back alley, but it landed on deaf ears. Eventually James shut me up with a mind blowing kiss.

oOoOoOo

The next morning we found ourselves talking about the final details for the wedding. James had helped me back into the club after cooling down. He was still possessive, but made sure I was getting more attention than the men around us. I was currently sitting in James' lap, resting my head on his shoulder while Alice continued to sketch out my dress. Originally Alice wanted an all lace dress, but I immediately vetoed that, much to James' complaints. I wanted to walk down the isle, not take a step then be pulled away by my would be husband. That would go over well. Alice had agreed after some persuasion to put a stark white layer below the lace.

"What kind of flowers should we have?" Kate asked.

"Some greenery I'm sure we can find that morning." I said.

"Decorations on the chairs?" Carmen asked.

"White silk. When it is tied to a chair or post, there should be more of the greenery." I answered.

"Should we do anything to the rock?"

"I think…" Alice began.

"No. Nothing will be done to the rock." I said. My voice was strong and confident.

"But…" Alice started.

"Alice…" James warned. "She said no." Alice huffed then shrugged and returned to her drawings.

There wasn't all that much left to do. Tanya and Kate were going over the seating chart. The invitations had been sent out a month after the proposal. Since then, all of the replied had been returned. James was actually surprised since we received a confirmation from some of his other nomad friends who I had yet to meet. He didn't even think they'd get the invitation. The youngest Egyptian couple as well as the Amazons and Irish covens were all to be attending. Of course the Cullens and Denali's would be at the front.

"Finished!" Alice cheered. She as smiling down at the paper in front of her. Jasper was smiling over her should and running his hand up and down her leg. Alice was beaming as she held up the sketch.

"I like it." I said quietly.

"I approve." James said from behind me.


	48. Vows

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So only 2 more chapters after this! Not much to say so here's the wedding!

**EmeraldLace**- Yup, everyone has someone!

**Randallk**- Uh… if I find something similar… once more, it's something I created.

**Superdani**- We still have a few chapters so don't get too sad!

**MainlyMaddison**- Well here's the wedding!

**BirdieInABox16**- The planning is over… time for the actual wedding!

**Romance4ever**- That's exactly why Cerys forced Alice to put the white layer underneath. I'm glad you like everything!

* * *

Carlisle and Esme had once more donated their house to us and our guests. However, this time, the atmosphere was light and joyful. Jake was the only grumpy one. Nessie eventually pulled him from the house and I believe the spent the day after Christmas exploring the reservation together. Edward and Bella were usually in their cottage although they did come and help us set everything up for the wedding.

Christmas had been a mild affair. There were some presents exchanged, but mostly in the specific families. Tony even showed up next to Tanya. I think Edward was relieved to see Tanya had found someone so he didn't have to worry about her crush on him anymore.

I can't believe I let the girls take me out though. Carmen, Kate, and Alice had planned the night, although I think Rosalie also helped a little bit. James and I had been relaxing in a tree, watching the sunset, when I heard them come over. We tried to ignore them, but Alice and Kate just climbed up the tree and pulled me from James. I complained, claiming I didn't have to spend all day away from him, but they insisted otherwise. One versus four… I didn't win.

So they took me to some club in Seattle. We danced and made more than a few men jealous. Tanya had pushed me into the arms of one man, yelling at me that it was my last night. I gave him one dance… and that was it. I pulled away as soon as the song was over. He followed me over to the bar and asked for another dance. I smiled and held up my hand showing the ring.

"Bachelorette party?" He asked. I nodded. "Your fiancé hasn't come in yet?"

"He probably won't knowing the girls who set this all up. I'm sure he's out with his friends."

"He shouldn't leave a woman as pretty as yourself out of sight." The man tried to tuck some hair behind my ear, but I slapped his hand away.

"You don't need to be hitting on someone who's getting married in the morning." I growled. I stood up and found my way back to the center of my group of friends. I could tell that Tanya and Kate had been laughing from the whole interaction.

"It wasn't funny!" I yelled.

"Sure, honey." Kate said with a smile. I noticed Bella was looking a bit uncomfortable most of all just out of place. She needed Edward next to her, just as much as I needed James next to me. Neither of us had been that into parties before we became vampires and although I've gotten I used to the whole club scene, I know Bella hasn't.

The rest of the night passed quickly. We left a little before three in the morning. We put on the whole charade of being tired, but we were all anxious of the wedding. As soon as we had returned to the Cullen's house I tried to find James, but the girls kept me back. Alice and Tanya picked up a few things they needed before pulling me back out of the house.

They led me to Wolf's Rock. The decorations had come out perfectly. With the snow and all of the white decorations, everything was perfect. I barely got time to take in everything before the girls pulled me into a tent that had been set up on the other side of the rock.

Alice immediately started to get me undressed. Tanya brought the dress over and helped me into it as soon as Alice was done with me. The white silk was soft against my skin. I'm sure it was also cold, but I wouldn't have cared if I could feel it. The dress was short, stopping in the middle of my thigh. Alice draped some faux-fur over my shoulders to keep the winter theme.

"Time for hair!" Kate announced. She dragged me over to a vanity that had been set up. While she started on my hair with Tanya, Alice and Carmen started on some makeup, although it wasn't really needed.

"Are you girls ready?" Bella asked. She stepped into the tent with Nessie next to her.

"Almost." Tanya said. "We have a few stubborn strands."

"How's Jake doing, Nessie?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the butterflies in my stomach.

"He's trying not to breathe." She laughed. "He'll be fine though. I promised I would stay in La Push for a few days with him if he made it through the reception." I smiled at her through the mirror and nodded. I then got yelled at by Tanya for moving my head.

"We're done!" Carmen finally announced. I smiled at myself in the mirror. My hair was half pulled up into a bun while the rest of it was loose, flowing down my back. A few curls were mixed in with the straight strands. Some small white flowers were placed around the bun and a few were tied into the hair that was falling down.

"You girls are a dream team." I smiled. They all smiled in return. During the whole hair and make up process they had all changed into their soft purple bridesmaid dresses, also designed by Alice.

"Ok, let's get going. Sunrise has just started." Kate said. Everyone got ready at the flap in the tent. One by one I watched them disappear out of the flap.

I took a breath and looked up at the top of the tent. "Daddy… I wish you were here." I whispered. I took another breath and started to make my way out. It was a few more steps from the tent to where I would come around Wolf's Rock. As I rounded the large rock I felt the wind pick up next to me… Daddy…

I smiled as I looked up and saw James standing next to the alter. Carlisle was standing next to James holding a bible. Eleazar and a man I didn't know stood next to James. Garrett and once more another man I didn't know were next to them. I started the walk, everyone watching me. I barely noticed though since my eyes were solely on James. I could tell he was restraining himself from running over meeting me half way.

Finally I made my way to the alter and stood across from him. I handed my flowers off to Tanya and James took my hands in his. I barely registered Carlisle as he started to talk. I couldn't believe that James and I were finally getting married. Somehow I had captured this nomad's heart and now we were standing in front of a priest… well an ex-priest and were getting married.

"James, your vows." Carlisle said.

"All these years, I vowed to myself that I would never get married. I'd pass eternity by walking from continent to continent, finding the best prey for hunting. I might have had others accompany me, but I would never give any of them my heart. But then I stumbled on an independent, head strong girl who tried to defy me. She was the best prey I could ever as for. However, the hunt took a turn. Instead of me hunting and capturing her… she ended up capturing my heart.

"Cerys, I love you with all my heart. I never thought I'd say that, let alone that I love someone. You have changed me, for the better. You've brought me back to the light and let me see that there's more to life than just the hunt. You've showed me that I can love and that love lasts for eternity, no matter who tries to destroy it.

"Cerys, I love you and it is my honor to have you by my side for the rest of my life. You're making me the happiest vampire and man in the world by becoming my wife." James bent down to kiss me at the end of his vows, but was stopped by Carlisle coughing. He grinned, but stood back up.

"Cerys?"

"I thought I was going to just be the girl that was friends with everyone around her. I didn't think I would ever find love. Then I found out that things I didn't believe in were real. Vampires were real and love was quite real. Instead of following the normal route of screaming for my life I actually gave this life a chance and I'm so happy I did.

"I might not have wanted to leave that mall with you, but by the time we reached my house, I knew I belonged in your arms. After that, I knew my life would never be the same. I thought I'd never find love and yet I found it in you, I found it in the vampire of my dreams. I know this is where I belong. I belong next to you. I belong next to you as we go from continent, life to life, home to home. Where ever you go, I go. I couldn't be happier calling you my husband.

"So, I give you my heart, my life. You are my life now, my heart. Forever will you hold my heart captive. Forever will I never mind being your prey. Forever will I be your wife. I love you James, my husband."

This time James didn't stop at Carlisle's coughing, but bent down and captured my lips in his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. After a few moments of silence, Carlisle mumbled something about out of order and then pronounced us as being husband and wife. Everyone was cheering and yet we still didn't break away. Thank god I didn't need to breathe because I didn't want this kiss to ever end…


	49. Honeymoon

**A/N**- Ok, is everyone happy with the wedding? Now you guys get to figure out what James' surprise to Cerys is!

**Superdani**- I'm glad you thought it was perfect!

**MainlyMaddison**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Romance4ever**- Yes, poor Bella, but she did survive! I'm glad you like the vows!

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm glad you liked it so much!

**soccergurl382**- I'm glad you liked it so much! You're coming in at the perfect time since you get all of the drama at one reading. I hope your eyes have recovered though!

**barbiedoll123**- I'm glad you liked everything! Thanks for the reviews!

**EmeraldLace**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked the vows!

* * *

After James and I had eventually broken apart, we made our way to the tent. The vanity was still on the far side, but this time James and I completely disregarded everything. As soon as the flap to the entrance had fallen shut, James once more captured my lips in a searing kiss.

When he eventually broke away I actually thought I need to gasp for a breath. We had practically been living as husband and wife already, but these last two kisses were completely different from any before.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"We've done it." James whispered with a smile.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." James replied. He started to kiss down my neck as his hands roamed down my body.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I believe you can wait for your honeymoon for that." Alice said, interrupting us. We both groaned and I swear James was ready to attack.

"I'd rather not though." James said.

"I know you can make it, don't worry." Alice replied. "And don't even think about betting against me! Now get your asses out here to your reception!"

James shook his head, but did lead me outside. Where our vows had been exchanged, there was now a dance floor. There were a few tables set around, although there wasn't any food or drinks. I did miss the cake, but I knew it would have gone to waste. Everyone was clapping as James and I walked onto the dance floor and began the first dance.

"I never thought I would see you tied down." A large man with short buzzed hair said as James and I walked off the dance floor.

"I'm not tied down." James said. "I've simply found a constant companion, one I could never get tired of." I smiled up at him and snuggled into his side. "Cerys, this Damian. We met when I was on the east coast at one point. I still don't know why I decided to keep in touch with you."

"Because you know I'm always up for a challenge." Damian laughed.

"True." James laughed. I smiled seeing the two old friends so happy. "Did you see Jensen?"

"I did. I don't know where he disappeared to, but I do know he was here." Damian said.

"I wasn't expecting him to stay long. I don't think he's remained in one place longer than a feeding or at most a few hours." James said. "I would have liked to introduce you to Jensen."

"You still have time." Someone said from behind us. I turned around quickly, not recognizing the voice. A tall, lanky man stood amongst the trees. He was partially hidden by the shadows, but still his stark red eyes stood out. I shivered under his gaze.

"Always in the shadows, Jensen?" James asked.

"It's the best place to observe." The man replied. He stood up and started to walk towards us. Damian said goodbye and allowed us to talk to this other guest.

"And what have you observed tonight?" James asked.

"A new style of life. It was interesting, but one I don't think I will try. Two different species that were once at war coexisting. A hope for the future, I believe. And lastly, many couples in love, especially the two of you."

"So you approve?" James asked. I knew he was anxiously awaiting the answer.

"Of course. I think this is just what you needed." Jensen said. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your lovely wife?"

"Cerys, this is Jensen. He was like my mentor when I was first changed. He taught me everything. Jensen, this is Cerys."

"It is nice to finally meet you. Maybe you can keep this one from getting in so much trouble. I always had to hold him back from taking on prey that was too… publicly seen."

"I only went after one millionaire." James growled. I laughed slightly, but stopped when James looked down at me.

"One's all it takes." Jensen said. "I'm sorry James, but I believe I am going to get going. You know I've never been a fan of rain."

"You live in sunny areas?" I asked.

"No. I'll live in foggy areas or places that don't get much sun. I just don't like the rain." I nodded in understandment.

"It was good to see you again, Jensen." James said. "Hopefully we'll run into you again."

"It's not as big of a world as you think. I'm sure we'll be meeting again." Jensen said. "It was nice to meet you, Cerys."

"You too." I said. Jensen returned to the shadows where he had been lounging minutes before.

James and I continued to make our way through the group of family and friends that had come together. Benjamin and I had gotten into another argument over powers and who was faster. In other words, we were still fighting over that little incident from the last time we were in the same area. We spent most of the day in the clearing. There was a lot of dancing and a lot of talking. I'm surprised I was able to last the whole day, even with my vampire endurance. Twilight had just begun when I collapsed next to James on a chair.

"Can we go now?" I asked quietly. James grinned and grabbed my hand under the table.

"Wait for the next song." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked. James just continued to smile, but didn't say anything.

So we waited for the current song to finish in silence. We just continued to watch everyone as they enjoyed the atmosphere. It had been a while we were able to all be together without having to worry.

"James! Cerys! Picture!" We turned to who said that and noticed Alice with a camera. We smiled for the quick picture before James got up and held out his hand to help me up. He pulled me out to the dance floor where we danced yet another slow dance. He held me close and I rested my head on his shoulder. I noticed a few more flashes go off, but didn't pay them any mind.

"Ready to go?" James asked me. I nodded. He smiled and held me tighter. Before the last note of the song he started running. James ran through the forest till we hit the road. A black sedan was waiting in the parking lot in the same spot where my truck was when I was running from James.

"They had everything ready to go, didn't they?" I asked.

"They didn't have everything prepared… this is my doing." James confessed.

"And one of the best parts." I said. I leaned over the center console and kissed him lightly. James put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

We drove for about a half hour or so. James pulled into a small airport. It looked like it was only used for crop dusters and other small planes. Parked in front of the farthest hanger was a small white plane, James' private plane.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Again, my secret." James replied. He led me into the plain and sat me down in one of the leather seats. He walked over to the cockpit and talked to someone behind the curtain.

"The pilot knows where we're going?" I asked.

"Yup. We have a few hours." James replied.

"Alright, so should we start the honeymoon now?" I asked. I slipped off the faux fur around my shoulders and threw it over one of the seats. James was watching my every move carefully.

"Now?" James asked.

"You know how you liked the original dress idea?" I asked. James nodded slowly. "Well… it wasn't completely forgotten."

I disappeared behind the curtain that separated the bedroom from the main living area. I quickly grabbed the bottom of the white silk and pulled. It easily came separate from the upper layer of lace. I dropped the material right as James came in.

"You're kidding…"

"Nope." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and molded his lips to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck. James slowly dropped me back onto the bed.

"Remind me to thank Alice." James said.

"She told me to tell you, you're welcome." I breathed. James just grinned and continued to explore my new version of the wedding dress.

oOoOoOo

The plain landed in Hawaii. The moon was bright and the stars were sparkling. It was completely clichéd, but I didn't mind. I was wrapped in a coat James had discovered in the closet as the plain was landing. A few people were waiting for us on the tar mat so we were able to get into a car and leave. The car took us almost to the other side of the island. It pulled onto a dirt path which led to a large white two story house that overlooked the ocean.

"James, this is beautiful. Who owns it?"

"I do… or we do now. Anything that's mine, is now yours as well." James replied. He tipped the man who had driven us here before leading me up to the door.

"So this is one of the many properties you own?"

"Again, we own." James corrected. He flipped on the light and I gasped once more. The house was completely modern. White walls were accented by silver appliances. A large TV sat in one room, a few picture frames that held nature scenes were in the halls. The stair case leading to the second level had silver linings. I let my hands run over the metal and smiled.

"Did you design it?"

"I was bored." James shrugged. "Plus, this is completely private now. We can enjoy the sun without having to worry about others seeing us. Come on, my favorite room is up here."

James led me up to the second level. We walked down the hall. James opened the door and held it open for me. The room was a stark comparison from the house. There walls were a mix of brown and green while the bed was covered in a dark brown duvet. While two of the walls were the dark green/brown mixture while one wall led to a large walk in closet. The last wall was all glass. There was a patio outside that looked over the waves were crashing on the beach.

"James… this is… this is amazing." I still couldn't find any words.

"Unfortunately we're not here at the right time, but during the whale migrations, some of the whales come up here. You can see them breaching and everything."

"We have to come back for that. I've seen a few of the orcas up in Washington. Mainly the resident pods so the J, K, and L pods."

"The what?" James asked.

"They're family groups of orcas that stay near the San Juan Islands in the summer. They bring a lot of the tourists too." I explained. It had been amazing when I had seen the whales for the first time. Again, my dad had taken me out originally. Then I went out every summer after he died. Occasionally my mom came with me, but usually it was just me.

"Well, I'll show you the humpbacks and you'll show me the orcas." James asked.

"You've got yourself a deal then." I replied, kissing him. "Now, aren't we supposed be on our honeymoon?"

"I believe we are…" James grinned. I led him back to the bedroom to let the honeymoon really begin.


	50. World Travels

A/N- So this is it… the final chapter. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been reading and a second thank you to all of those who have been reviewing! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this little tale!

Just a heads up, I'm currently planning on posting my new JamesOC sometime in January. I'm not sure when… it depends how much work I get done on it before then. Just keep an eye out!

**MainlyMaddison**- Updated!

**soccergurl382**- I was watching Supernatural when I wrote that… so yes. My friend's a huge Jensen Ackles fan too. I'm glad someone was able to spot that!

**EmeraldLace**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the reviews throughout the story!

**BirdieInABox16**- I'm glad you liked the spot! I think you'd have to find your own though… they won't want to give it up any time soon.

**Superdani**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Romance4ever**- Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you've enjoyed everything!

* * *

After we left Hawaii, we had gone all around the world. We went from Hawaii to Japan and China. Then we went to India and continued to travel all around Europe. We ran into a few wild bands of men. James had tried to go after one of the men, but I had held him back. Then we went to Egypt to see the Egyptian clan. The visit was quick enough. I didn't like the culture clash there so we left pretty fast. We did stop in Italy and had a little run in with the Volturi.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you two decided to show up here." Chelsea sneered one night. James and I were enjoying one of the many clubs. Felix and Demetri were also with her and were watching us carefully._

"_Sorry to tell you, hun, but it's a free world, even for us." I replied. Chelsea growled and I watched as Felix stepped up just in time to hold her back._

"_I got your pictures! I know how you two have been married! Did you have to rub the fact my power wore off? I thought you two would be separated forever!"_

"_Chelsea, doesn't Aro tell you to reconnect people to him?" James asked._

"_Yes, but…"_

"_Because they were loosing their trust, their loyalty in him." James finished._

"_He said he just wanted me to make it stronger!" Chelsea screamed._

"_Then how did Eleazar leave?" I asked. "I mean, he is quite happy and in love with Carmen. Haven't you been able to figure it out yet? Love breaks your power. Love makes you powerless."_

"_Shut up whore." Chelsea sneered. James growled and stepped in front of me._

"_Try it. Try breaking us apart Chelsea." I continued to challenge her. "He might leave now, but we'll find each other again. We'll be together again."_

_Chelsea was speechless. She was glaring at both of us, but instead of trying to face the challenge, she turned around and stalked out of the club. Demetri and Felix had mixed emotions on their face, but they followed their companion out._

"_I can't believe you just did that." James said._

"_Neither can I." I replied. "Remind me that the next time we're in Washington to kill Alice."_

"_She sent the pictures?" James asked._

"_Who was taking the pictures at the wedding?" I asked._

"_Ok, true. I'll remind you." James said. "Now let's enjoy our night and our time here…"_

_End Flashback_

We had remained in Italy for a few more days without running into any more of the Volturi guard. I still couldn't get over the encounter with Chelsea, but it was easily filed into my memory.

After Italy we went to England, then Switzerland, and finally Ireland. Ireland was kind of hard because of the scarce hunting. I enjoyed the greenery there though. I was able to convince James to stay for a few more nights than originally planned. We spent time in some of the smaller villages and towns. My favorite day was when we went around the Ring of Kerry. We spent the day driving through the green hills and coastline of Kerry. We stopped to see the Beehive Huts and a few other tourist spots on the road.

After Ireland we flew back to the US. We landed in Florida and took off towards the Everglades. As soon as we had left civilization I ran into the forest looking for the first bear. James was not going to steal my bear this time!

_Flashback_

"_Cerys!" I heard James calling as I disappeared into the forest. I continued to weave in and out of the trees. I could hear him following me, but I continued to look for a bear._

_I finally caught the scent trail of a bear and turned towards it, picking up speed. I felt my instincts take control. I barely registered that James had stopped or at least slowed down. When I found the bear it was slowly making its way through the trees and shrubs looking for food. Too bad it didn't know that it was about to become the prey…_

_When my hunger was satiated I looked up to see James watching me. He was smiling as I stood up from the bear. "Should we dispose of the body?"_

"_I think scavengers will get to it before any rangers." I replied. "Aren't you hungry?"_

"_I'll go find something. I just wanted to watch you. I haven't in a while." James said. "I've forgotten just how intense and sexy you are when you hunt."_

"_I think you're delusional and need to hunt." I replied. "Hunting is messy and sticky and…"_

"_Extremely hot." James said. He kissed me, tasting the blood that was still on my lips. "I'm going to go hunt. Do you want to find some place where we can rest?"_

"_It's my turn to watch you." I replied._

_End Flashback._

Eventually we made our way across the US. We stopped in big cities and more national parks. We even tried to scale the Grand Canyon and that turned out to be interesting. The next time a park ranger goes looking where we were, they're going to find a few large dents in the ground… not that they're recognizable or anything.

Before we made it back to Denali we decided to stop in Forks so I could follow through on killing Alice. Of course she was out the door by the time we made it to the house.

_Flashback_

_I was stalking through the forest for her, changing my plans every few steps so even if she did find a way to see my future she'd be confused. I got lucky in the fact that Jake was near so she eventually became completely blind and I was able to catch her, pinning her down._

"_Did you have to send Chelsea those pictures?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about…"_

"_Alice… I know you sent her the pictures. She cornered us at a club one night."_

"_But you did survive."_

"_Ya because she can't tell when someone's bluffing." I replied. I released Alice finally and helped her up._

"_How about this Alice," James said as he joined us, "you send us the pictures next time and then we'll send them to whoever we want."_

"_Wait, next time?" Alice asked. Of course Alice would pick up on the one word._

"_Alice we were just married! We aren't thinking about a next time. I don't even know if we're going to have a next time because personally, as long as I'm with James, then I don't have to be married." I said as I smiled up at James. _

"_But it's still nice every few decades…" Alice mumbled._

"_It's just nice to relish in what you have." I replied._

"_Fine… but you're coming to my weddings!" Alice huffed. We all walked back to the Cullen household where James and I spent a few hours talking. _

_End Flashback_

We still didn't spend long with the Cullens. James' original impression and Bella and his "accident" (aka biting her) still creates tension every time we're around. So we continued our travels and within another two days we were back in Denali…

"What are you thinking about, love?" James asked as he walked into our room. I was back at my perch in front of my window. I watched as the leaves swayed in the wind.

"Just the past year or so."

"It has been fun, hasn't it?"

"It has." I replied. "I've already seen so much that I never thought I would ever see."

"And we still of the rest of eternity."

"O trust me, I know there's always more to see." I smiled. "And do…"

"Definitely to do." James grinned.

"Will you two come back out here?" Tanya asked. I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"We're coming Tanya." I yelled back. We had only recently arrived and everyone was ready to hear about everything that had happened. Alice had apparently told them a cryptic message about some encounter we had with the Volturi. If Tanya didn't find out soon I'm pretty sure she was going to find some way of tying us down and forcing us to tell her.

"You ready to face them?"

"It's not that bad… they just want to hear a story."

"A very long story." I grunted.

"A very long, but very good story." James grinned. He kissed me on the top of my head before pulling me out of the room to our eager listeners.


	51. New Stories Up!

Hello again!

I just wanted to let everyone know that my two latest Twilight stories are out. One IS a JamesOC as promised! Currently there are two chapters posted and postings will only be coming about once a week (right now on Mondays).

Well… right now Kissing Death (JamesOC) and Flirting with Death (ExB) are feeling a bit unloved… So, it would be great if you could read them and let me know what you think! They sun along side each other so read BOTH of them please!

Thanks

Safariwriter


	52. Nomination!

Hey Everyone!

Ok, so I haven't touched this story since I started posting Kissing Death… However, I do have some news. Before you think it… No, I'm not writing a sequal. I'm not even updating my other stories right now because I've been so busy.

Time for the (good) news:

This story has been nominated for the Edward Award in the Sparkle Awards!

Voting hasn't started yet, but I just wanted to let everyone know and say thank you to everyone who have read this story and especially those who nominated it. This is my first nomination for any award so it's a huge honor!

Voting starts the end of July so I'll post another update when it starts to let everyone know!


	53. Voting Has Started!

Hey Everyone!

So as promised, here's my little note letting everyone know that voting has started at the Sparkle Awards!

Again, this story is nominated for The Edward Award. So, please head over to the Sparkle Awards (link on profile) and vote!

Thanks!

SW


End file.
